The Wrong Kind of Right
by Mazi77
Summary: Delphine is a support worker. Cosima is the elusive woman she meets and instantly falls for. but what secret is Cosima hiding and what impact will it have on their lives. This is a three part story. Each part will be around 15 chapters. So go forth and multi... I mean go read and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrong Kind of Right**

 **This is part 1 of 3. This section is called The Job.**

 **The Interview.**

Delphine was just entering into a new profession, she had met this strange woman at the interview, and she was instantly attracted to her. Is this new person in Delphine's life going to be good or bad for her and is she the person Delphine thinks she is? Cosima doesn't give much away at all. Then everything falls into place.

A/N: So here is my new Cophine/ Orphan Black fic, all our favourite characters are here some will be present straight away but some will take their time in showing up. The story is based around Delphine and Cosima, so some of the other characters which are main in the series may not have large parts, but I am going to involve them all. From Vic the Dick to Pupuk. I am not going to have any set update time because I am working on this to make sure it is as factual and true to life as possible. As always I would love to hear your feedback when I post. So here we go enjoy the ride

THE INTERVIEW

Delphine walked into the interview, her nerves were shot to pieces. She had never worked in frontline healthcare before. She was in the process of completing her redundancy period. She had been working as a Lab Technician in a small scientific company; she was losing her job because of Government cuts.

She had always wanted to help people, working on medicines and the like had brought that to life. Then it had been cruelly taken away. Delphine had been thinking about the area of Healthcare she had wanted to work in. She hadn't liked the idea of being a nurse because she would have had to go back to college to study medicine, which she didn't really want to do again. She had hated it the first time because she had only just moved to London from Canada. Plus she had wanted to have a more personal kind of giving.

She had seen the Advert in the paper for a female care assistant for a young female with MS. Before she applied she had done some research on MS. She wanted to know what she would be dealing with if she got the job. Once she felt that she had learnt enough she applied for the position. She emailed her CV along with her application. Within a few days Delphine had received a phone call asking her to attend an interview a few days later. Delphine had said yes straight away. She was given the address and directions via email and within the hour Delphine already had her journey planned out. Within 3 hours Delphine had everything ready for the interview. Her suit, what bag she was taking, a copy of her CV and file with her qualifications in. The only thing she hadn't yet decided on was how she was going to wear her hair that day. She only had three choices really, she could wear it up or down or curly or straight. Whichever she decided she had to make sure it was perfect.

Delphine hadn't told anyone about the interview as she was winding down the amount of shifts she was doing in the lab, so it was a complete surprise that she was called into work the night before her interview. She had wanted to say no but she just couldn't. It was not in her nature to refuse to help out. She was soft, maybe too soft hearted and people seemed to take advantage of that.

At 9 am she arrived home. She had a few hours before her interview so she showered. Ironed her clothes and then straightened her hair. She had decided to fore go make up today, but looking at her eyes in the mirror she decided on a little bit of concealer to hide the dark circles under her eyes.

Checking herself over in the mirror one last time before she left, Delphine smiled to herself "Tres Bon." She whispered at the reflection. Picking up her bag and keys she left her apartment. The traffic was kind to Delphine as she made her way across London. She arrived at DYAD Healthcare with plenty of time to spare so she had a cigarette outside whilst trying to calm her nerves. She looked up at the tall building and saw someone looking out the window at her. Looking away quickly she stubbed out her cigarette and smoothed herself down before entering and heading to the reception area.

"Good morning how may I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

Delphine looked at the name badge and saw that her name was Marion.

"Erm yeah I have an interview at 12.30pm with a Mr Leekie. My name is Delphine." She smiled nervously.

"Ok I will just ring up for someone to come and take you there." Replied Marion.

"Thank you." Delphine said before she went to the seating area and sat down.

After what felt like forever someone finally came down to greet her.

"Miss Cormier. I am Rachel. Mr Leekie's personal assistant. I am here to take you upstairs. I'm sorry for the delay in getting to you but we had an issue in the office." The curt woman announced.

"Oh no, it's fine honestly." Delphine smiled towards the woman.

She got up and followed Rachel to the lift where she watched as she pressed for the 12th floor.

"At DYAD healthcare we believe in providing the best for our clients. We do not call them service users or residents as that is too what you could say demeaning to them. We like to treat them with the respect they deserve. They are not stupid by any way or means they just need support with things. The lady we are doing the interviews for today she has studied for her degree in Evolutionary Development. She is so focused on learning. She wants to study immunology next." Rachel explained.

"Oh my gosh I have studied immunology myself! I never finished my masters but that is due to my tenure at The London School of Medicine being cut. Thus me applying for this job." Delphine explained.

"Yes we saw that you were being made redundant from your job. We also liked how you too also have an aptitude for learning. I myself think you would be a perfect candidate to support our client. Rules being rules though we have to follow the proper protocol."

Hearing this eased Delphine's nerves immediately. She had to stop herself from smiling goofily at the compliment she had just received. This was something Delphine wasn't used to receiving so it always kind of made her a bit schoolgirl.

The tall thin man escorted the shorter man from the room.

"We will be informing everyone in the next 24hrs whether they have been successful or not. Thank you for coming today it was a pleasure to meet you." The taller man said professionally. Shutting the door once the other man was outside the room.

"Definitely not him! If you take him on I will take my business elsewhere." Said a small dreadlocked girl sat in the swivel chair at the head of the table.

"Cosima, I know you wanted to be a part of this process but we have to make the choice based on who would be best for you."

"Aldous, he was not 'best' for me as you put it. I want someone who is the right fit from the moment we meet." Cosima explained.

"Cosima you live in a fantasy world if you think that is going to happen looking for someone who ultimately is going to be washing you and feeding you in the long run. You have to be practical." Aldous sighed as he sat down looking exhausted. He hated having to find someone for Cosima. She was so demanding. Her last support worker Felix had introduced her to drugs. She only partook in the occasional joint but Felix had to be let go. It was common knowledge that they were still in contact but that was something that had been overlooked as they were around the same age and it had been a long time since Cosima had been around someone her own age.

"Aldous, I am going to go on the roof for a smoke, all this smiling sweetly at people is decidedly draining. I don't know how you do it day in and day out." Cosima announced as she got up from the table and made her way to the door. "I will be no more than 10 minutes. Don't start the next interview without me OK."

Aldous nodded his head. He was glad of the break no matter how small. He needed to gather his thoughts. He had high hopes for the next interviewee Delphine Cormier.

"Just don't take too long. The next one is the last. She has to be who you are looking for." He said to the disappearing body.

Cosima stood waiting by the lift. She didn't really want to be a part of the interview process; it was Rachel who had persuaded her to finally do it. She would have quite happily stuck with Felix but Aldous had to follow protocol after he found out about the drugs.

The small bell shook Cosima from her thoughts and as the door opened she hitched her breath. Staring at her from inside the lift was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and Rachel. Putting on her best smile Cosima spoke.

"Uhm hey."

She noticed the blonde take a good look at her before she also smiled. Instead of replying she held a hand up as if to wave.

'Whoa, she is gorgeous!' Delphine thought to herself as her brain failed her to reply to the simple hey that the dreadlocked girl had said to her. She felt herself blushing profusely as she exited the lift.

"Is everything alright Ms. Cormier?" Asked Rachel a look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Delphine said confused.

"I thought you might have gone a bit faint the way the colour went through you just then." Explained Rachel.

"Oh no, not at all. I am not very good with confined spaces…" A giggle came from inside the lift as the doors closed. Delphine turned to look.

"OK, as long as you are feeling well?" Rachel looked relieved.

"Yes, I feel very well thank you." Delphine smiled at the woman before her.

Without another word Rachel led Delphine to the small seating area where she would wait to be called for her interview. Delphine looked out the window seeing all the buildings around her. She was sure that she had seen a reflection of the woman she had just checked out in one of the windows of the building opposite.

Her mind wandered off into thoughts of this person. She just couldn't get her off her mind.

Cosima was still giggling to herself when she exited the lift on the top floor and slowly took the small flight of stairs onto the roof. She went over to the south side of the building and big grin still fixed on her face.

'Wow she was hot. I hope she wasn't one of the people being interviewed today. Knowing my luck she will be and I won't be able to concentrate on what I need to say.' Cosima thought as she lit the small joint she had hid away in a little plastic bag in her jacket pocket. Lighting it up she inhaled deeply letting the chemicals do their work. Her body relaxing almost instantly. Her head clearing of nearly everything except this "Ms. Cormier" she had seen at the lift not 10 minutes before. Inhaling again Cosima felt the familiar feelings return to her, that excited feeling she always got when she had that instant attraction to someone. The nerves because she didn't want to be known for her MS. Then finally the fear. The fear of rejection, which was why she had been single for so long. She was so scared of rejection after her last girlfriend Shay had cheated on her for no apparent reason, as far as Cosima was concerned their relationship had been going great, but obviously not to Shay. It had taken Cosima two years to get over her. It was during those two years that she had learnt that she had MS. She had been devastated all over again. Cosima let out a sign and took her phone from her pocket.

'Go ahead and interview the next person without me I am going to stay up here a while longer!' She messaged to Leekie. Within seconds her phone started ringing.

"Cosima are you sure. It's the last one?"

"Yeah Aldous. If they are right for the job hire them. I just can't be sat in that room any longer." She replied and then hung up the call.

Again Cosima sighed. She hated thinking back to that time of her life, it had changed for the better in the long run but those first few months had been hell. After her diagnosis she had tried to kill herself. It had been stupid really thinking about it now. She had still been depressed about Shay and then that just tipped her over. It was after that her family had decided she needed more support. Cosima remembered the conversation with her mum and Sarah.

"Cosima we are not doing it so you are watched all day every day, we are doing it because you need help with things, we might as well have the help in place now so when it comes to the day that you can no longer do anything for yourself then you will have someone who knows you implicitly there to help you." Her mum spoke softly.

"Yeah you brat listen to mum. Both me and her have decided on this. The pain you feel now will be nothing to what you will feel in a few years. So please even if you just take them on and be friends with them." Sarah said firmly but affectionately.

Cosima shrugged, she knew they were both right they always were, but she just hated to admit it. No matter what research she did the outlook just looked bleak to her.

Sarah came up to her and pulled her into a hard embrace. "Sis you know we love you and that's why we are doing this..."

Cosima struggled to hold back the tears. Sarah had never been one to openly say I love you to anyone. So it touched her more than she thought it would.

"I will do it for you!" She whispered to her sister.

"Cosima really?" Sarah's voice then became a whisper. "I don't know if I could do anything without you here!" Emotion choked the older sibling's voice.

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time bitch!" Cosima teased her sister.

It didn't matter that Sarah was nearing thirty or Cosima 26 they both acted like the children they had been for about an hour. Their mother watching them smiling, tears falling down her face.

Cosima snapped out of her memories and felt that she herself had tears falling, or was it the rain?

"Shit!" She said out loud as her rain inside and down the few steps to the lift. She pressed the button to go down to the ground floor. Not knowing why she had to go down she then pressed the 12th floor button.

Cosima wiped her sleeve over her face to try and dry away any evidence of her crying.

"So Ms. Cormier why do you think you would be a perfect fit for our company?" Aldous asked.

Delphine panicked the interview was going so badly for her. Nothing was coming up with regards to what she thought she would be asked. So taking a deep breath she answered.

"I don't know about perfect because there is no such thing as perfection, I feel I would be a good fit because, I have all the attributes to make a good support worker. I am caring, understanding, willing to listen and I am willing to learn. I have only ever worked in science based jobs before this came up. I want to push myself to do something out of my comfort zone. Be a better person for it."

Aldous watched her not giving anything away.

"OK Ms. Cormier there is not much else to discuss with regards to my questioning is there anything you would like to ask me." He eyed her up and down.

"Yes there is actually. I know that I haven't worked in the care sector before, how would that affect my chances?"

"Ms. Cormier. DYAD prides itself on the fact that we do not choose our employees based on how much or how long they have worked in care. We believe in the person and what they have to offer to our clients. Our clients are no different from you or I, they just need a bit more help. The thing to understand is there are going to be good and bad days with the lady we are hiring for. Her bad days are getting worse and her good days are amazing. If you can cope with that you are going the right way." Aldous smiled. He liked this woman and the fact she was sensible made him want to hire her for Cosima straight away, screw the system.

"Thank you very much for attending today, I will let you know by the end of the working day if you have been successful or not."

Delphine stood up and took the out stretched hand and gave it a brief shake. Turning round she smiled as she saw the dreadlocked girl again in the lift.

"Thank you, goodbye!" She said as she rushed to leave the room.

Trying not to look like she wasn't coming out quickly just to jump in the lift Delphine made a point of saying goodbye to Rachel as she got to the hallway by the lift.

Cosima turned round from leaning on Rachel's desk and gave Delphine one of her big smiles, and a quick but cheeky wink. Delphinecoloured instantly.

"Let me show you downstairs?" Cosima announced to the still woman blushing bright red in front of her.

"OK." Delphine nodded.

Cosima led her to the lift where she pressed the down button to call the lift to the floor.

"So why have you come today?" Cosima asked genuinely interested.

"I had an interview….." Delphine began.

"Oh me too. My uncle Aldous owns the company and made me come and interview. I wouldn't mind but I would have much rather have stayed at home today." She giggled to herself at how easy the lie came.

"Oh really? I wish you all the luck in the world." Delphine smiled.

"Oh I didn't do the interview for the job my mum told me I have to do more interview practice because she wants me to get out from under her feet. This is a bit hypocritical considering I do not even live in her house anymore!" Cosima laughed open and freely.

Delphine couldn't help but join in with the laughter; it was like music to her ears. The doors to the lift opened and they both entered. Delphine again blushing at the closeness of Cosima.

"Are you OK?" Cosima asked.

"Yes I just do not like enclosed spaces all that much." Delphine explained. Suddenly she felt her hand being held.

"You have no need to feel frightened with me." Cosima said softly.

Delphines heart began doing flips in her chest. She had never felt so attracted to someone she barely knew. She had lost the ability to speak.

"Hey I'm Cosima," the dreaded girl said again softly.

"Delphine." Gulped the other woman. "I would offer to shake your hand but….." Delphine laughed at the stupid joke she had just made.

"Well, if you want me to let go…" Cosima started

"NO." Delphine said a little too loudly making Cosima jump a little. She just didn't know what had come over her. She had become so brave and confident knowing what she wanted.

"It's nice and comforting. So how would you feel if I asked for your number?" A little of Delphine's original shyness returning as she blushed yet again.

"I think I would like that very much." Cosima returned her head tilted to one side slightly. "You are very strange Delphine, but I must admit you intrigue me so much. I have to know more about you. Pass me your phone."

Delphine did as she was asked and Cosima entered her number into the contacts. Then she dialled her own phone. "Now I have your number too." She whispered sweetly to Delphine. The lift stopped at its destination, Delphine hoped that the doors would jam but they didn't they opened straight away once the lift stilled.

"Damn." Both girls said out loud. Looking at each other.

"Call or text me anytime…."Cosima said smiling again.

"I will Cosima." Delphine grinned back at the other girl. She would call her tonight after she had found out about the job. It would be nice to have someone to share her news with, even if it was the boss's niece.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART ONE CHAPTER TWO**

Delphine had her laptop open, and her phone next to it. She had been waiting since she got in for DYAD to call her about the job. It was getting closer and closer to 6pm and she still hadn't heard from them. On the other hand she hadn't even got off the train when she heard the familiar whistle of her phone to let her know she had received a text.

 **Hey Delphine, just wanted to make sure this was your number. Speak to you soon Cos x**

It had taken Delphine a few minutes to figure out who this Cos was. Seeing as Cosima had put herself as Cos on Delphine's phone it confused her. When the penny finally dropped who it was Delphine had replied.

 **Hey, yeah it's the right number. But I was told I shouldn't talk to strangers ;)**

Cosima's reply had been instant.

 **I am so glad you replied. It took that long I thought you had forgotten me already :,(**

 **How could I forget you Cosima, you are something else x**

 **I could say the same about you! But I will just say you took my breath away when I saw you today** **x**

 **Cosima are you flirting with me?**

 **Yes Delphine I am and I hope you are enjoying it :P x**

 **I am very much Cosima.**

 **Good call me later and we will talk some more xxCxx**

Delphine didn't reply to the last text as she knew she would be calling no matter what. She had always been told that sometimes you have to grab what you want with both hands and never let go. Her family had never agreed to her lifestyle. They had wanted her to take over the family business but Delphine had always had the passion for science and that was what had driven her to take the job at Castor Laboratories.

When her parents had died a few years before Delphine was distraught and felt that she had disappointed them. It wasn't until their will had been read out that she realised just how proud they had been. They left her the family home in Marble Arch and a sizeable inheritance. So she was well off and didn't really need to work. But she worked because she loved what she was doing and didn't want to be one of these 'ladies who lunch'.

Yes she had nice things. A nice car, real diamonds in jewellery and a beautiful home, but she had just wanted that special person to share it all with. Yeah there had been men and women along the way but they had just seen the money and that was all they were interested in. what they could get out of her. She had taken herself away from the situations, even having to get restraining orders on some of the ex's.

Delphine had learnt through all this never to bring anyone to Marble Arch. If she started dating anyone she would take them to her flat in Wandsworth. It was nothing special. But it didn't let people know who the real Delphine was and that she had everything you could want.

The phone ringing shook Delphine out of her thoughts.

 **COS**

A smile came to her lips as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Delphine, I am ringing to let you know that you got the job."

"Why are you calling me Cosima and not Mr Leekie?"

"I asked Aldous if I could make the call. Are you not pleased Delphine?"

"I am very happy Cosima. It was just so unexpected to receive the news from yourself."

"Well let's forget about that. Would you like to meet up and celebrate? Aldous is sending all the boring information in an email. Cutting it down short. You start in three weeks, as you said you have to give two weeks' notice. Now would you like to meet up with me and celebrate?" Cosima was quite insistent.

"Thank you very much for the offer Cosima but I hardly know you. I am not saying no but I am not saying yes either." Delphine explained.

"OK then Delphine how about you come to my place, I will make us a meal and we can get to know each other better." Cosima was smiling Delphine could tell.

"How about you come to mine instead. I will send you my address and you can come here and we can get to know each other where I …"

"Erm I already know your address I had your file to get your number, I had to take it from Aldous to make the call even though I already had your number, but he doesn't know that so shhhhhhhh. Plus I am already on my way! " Cosima giggled.

"You are such a brat!" Delphine exclaimed.

"Yeah maybe but I am only round the corner from yours. So you best be decent." Cosima giggled again.

Delphine froze with fear as the realisation that she wasn't in control hit her. She liked to be in control of things and it had been snatched away.

"Ring the bell twice when you get here so I know it's you. I get so many cold callers to the house it is ridiculous." Delphine said in barely a whisper as she darted around the house tidying up.

"OK I will be about 5 minutes."

"OK bye!" Delphine said as she hung up the phone.

Delphine smiled goofily to herself. She was being quite brazen with Cosima and she liked it. Never before had she just gone what the hell and let someone else take the lead. Even though she was being as forward as she was, she was still being shy too.

'Shit!' Delphine thought suddenly. 'She is not far away and my place is a mess!' running around again quickly Delphine tidied her immaculate house. After about twenty minutes the doorbell rang twice.

Delphine made her way to the front door and looked through the peep hole. Cosima was stood there with a big smile on her lips. Delphinecould have stayed there and just spied on her taking in the other woman's beauty.

Snapping herself out of her day dream she opened the door.

"Hello Cosima please come in." Delphine motioned for her to enter. Cosima stood just inside the door. Delphine leant forward and kissed both cheeks of the shorter woman, lingering just a little longer with the second kiss. Delphine heard Cosima take a sharp intake of breath as she moved away and saw that the other woman had for the first time become a little flustered.

Cosima held out her hand. "I'm Cosima Neihaus."

"Delphine enchantee…" Delphine took Cosima's hand and held it gently.

"Enchantee…." Cosima whispered dreamily. "Whoa dude I would never have thought you were French, you're English is just perfect."

"My family moved to England, well Scotland 15 years ago, when I was 16, my father had always wanted to live where his ancestors were born."

"Wow beautiful and French and smart my day just keeps getting better and better." Cosima cooed.

"I am so not beautiful Cosima." Delphine moved her hands to cover her face.

"Delphine, you are the most beautiful woman I have met in a long long time. Don't ever think you are any different, remember beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I am said beholder." Cosima started to giggle to herself.

"I just don't feel very pretty or beautiful. I am covered in ugly scars and moles."

"Hey stop with that. I am here because I want to be here, not because of beauty or anything else but because for some reason I cannot get you off my mind. Now believe me when I say this, you are amazing."

Delphine blushed at the compliment. "You don't even know me?"

"I know that I would do anything to get to know you."

"I feel that way too I think."

"So come on show me to the lounge and get this bottle of wine open." Cosima winked at Delphine. Again Delphine blushed. She showed Cosima to the lounge and took her coat, and then she made her way to the kitchen to get some glasses and a corkscrew. Gently humming to herself as she moved around.

Cosima was looking around the large lounge area; she noticed some pictures on the mantle. She could tell it was a very young Delphine because of the beautiful smile radiating from the picture that she had seen numerous times in the 6 hours that they had known each other. She guessed that the man and woman stood with her were her parents. She looked so like her father. Soft features the same deep full eyes.

"Hmm" Delphine cleared her throat as she re-entered the lounge.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry I got lost in the picture." Cosima apologised as she showed Delphine the picture. "You look so much like him."

"My father God rest his soul." Delphine fought to hold back the tears.

"Hey I'm sorry I shouldn't…."

"No how were you to know. It's only been a few years since they passed so it is all still a bit raw." The tears began to fall freely.

Cosima took Delphine into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I can go if you want." Cosima said tenderly.

"No please stay." Delphine sobbed into the shorter girls shoulder. "It should be me apologising for crying all over you."

Delphine stood up tall and made her way over to the sofa that dominated the room. She patted the seat next to her. Cosima brought the wine and glasses over with her.

"So you still want to get to know me with the sight of my crying face?" Delphine joked.

"I do." Cosima answered simply as she opened the wine and poured two glasses out.

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a short while. Cosima's phone started ringing which broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to get this. It's my sister Sarah and if I don't answer she will just keep ringing and ringing."

Delphine nodded in understanding and busied herself with pouring them both another glass of wine.

"Sarah what can I do for you?"

"Hey Cos just checking in because I called round to your place and no one was there."

"Well no one would be there because I am out with a friend."

"Cos you know you are supposed to let someone know where you are in case something happens."

"Sarah I am fine, stop being such a drama queen. I appreciate you worrying about me but you don't have to. Don't you dare tell Mark, he will be such a bastard about this? Sarah I'm begging you."

"I won't say anything to mum or Mark but you have to promise me that if you feel in the slightest bit bad that you call me immediately and I will come and pick you up. Promise me Cos."

"OK, OK if it gets you off my back so I can go back to enjoying my night I promise you. Do you want me to text you on the hour every hour!" Cosima said sarcastically.

"Cos, you know we only worry, what if you were to have a fall or something because you had a serious spasm or something."

"I know, just please stop midering me. I just want to enjoy my night OK."

"Cosima, Cal is on standby for you tonight. Aldous has already called mum to say that he has hired someone. They start their training in a few weeks. So until then we are all going to be midering you as you so nicely put it." Sarah laughed down the phone. "OK I'm going now before you start shouting and wake the kids up. Love you Cos."

"Love you too Sarah." Cosima replied with a smile.

Cosima put the phone back in her pocket and made her way back to her seat on the sofa.

"Sorry about that. My sister Sarah she worries a lot about me. I have had a few health issues in the past and she always has to know where I am in case something was to happen again."

"It must be nice to have someone worry about you so much." Delphine said with a sigh.

"It is but it can also be a bit suffocating. Shit sorry, well not so much sorry because you now have me to worry about you." Cosima said softly before taking Delphine's hand in her own. Delphine let out a little sigh.

"I would like that. I would like that very much." She whispered so gently Cosima only just heard her.

"I would like that very much too." Cosima replied pulling Delphine into a soft hug.

"Erm Delphine….." Cosima was trying to get up the courage to tell Delphine something.

"Yes Cosima, are you OK?" Delphine enquired.

"Erm yes, it's just…." Cosima was finding it hard to find the words.

"It's OK Cosima don't worry about anything right now OK. Would you like to eat?"

Cosima nodded. Shouting at herself internally. "You're going to have to tell her! You can't do anything under false pretences! You need to tell her the whole truth. EVERYTHING!"

Cosima wanted to tell her but she couldn't. she decided that she would wait and see if this thing between them developed into something more. If it did then she would have to come clean. If not she could just carry on as usual.

"What are you thinking Cosima?" Asked Delphine looking into Cosima's eyes. "You seemed to be struggling with something?"

"The only struggle I am having Delphine is why I haven't kissed you yet. I have wanted to kiss you from the moment we were alone in the lift earlier today. I cannot believe the self-control I have shown sitting next to you and not pulling you towards me and kissing you like you have never been kissed!" Cosima boldly said.

"Then why don't you kiss me then?" Delphine surprised herself at her response.

"Because, I want to wait and by George I know it will be worth the wait! I want us to maybe have a proper date, which is if girls are your cup of tea. I don't want to be presumptuous."

"I do like girls, and I do like you too. So where would this great date take place?" Delphine smiled.

"Now I haven't thought that far ahead but I was thinking maybe tomorrow night and we could go to the Greenwich Observatory. It's where I like to go when I need to clear my head or if I know there is going to be a clear sky to see the stars. I would like to share that with you."

"Oh wow that sounds amazing! I would love that!" Delphine exclaimed happily.

"So I come here at around 8pm we go grab something to eat and then we make our way there. My friend Scot is on duty at the observatory tomorrow night so he may even let us use the telescope."

Delphine let out a little squeal. She loved Astronomy and couldn't believe that Cosima did too. It was just getting better and better, finding that they had more and more things in common. Delphine had to stop herself from doing a little happy dance in her room. The smile was enough to let Cosima know that she was happy.

"So what would you like to eat? I'm sorry I do not have much food in so we could order take out or go to my favourite Chinese restaurant down the road?"

"Well in all honesty I don't really want to share you with anyone at the moment, so can we order in please?" Cosima said.

"Sure," Delphine took out her phone and opened one of the many apps she had for ordering food. "OK that's all done. I hope you don't mind vegetarian food?" Delphine enquired.

"No not at all. I will eat virtually anything except seafood and things like liver, kidney, tripe, that sort of stuff!" Cosima admitted.

"That's good to hear. I love veggie stuff plus I am on a bit of a health kick at the moment, so I am eating a lot of fruit and veg." Delphine said.

"How the hell do you need to be on a health kick? You are perfect the way you are!" Cosima almost shouted.

"It's more to do with my fitness levels than with diet. I always seem to start on the veg more when I am going to the gym, it must just be psychosomatic with me. Going the gym equals more veg." Delphine laughs the sweetest laugh Cosima has heard in such a long time.

The women sat and chatted easily until the doorbell rang three times. Delphine jumps up.

"Foods here!" She says as she makes her way to the front door.

After a minute or two she returns and beckons Cosima to follow her to the kitchen where she unpacks the bag.

"Can you get two plates out from the cupboard above the sink please?" Delphine asks as she opens the boxes she has laid out.

"Sure thing boss!" Cosima teases.

"Oh so you like being bossed around then?" Delphine enquires.

"Depends on who is doing the bossing around." Teases Cosima with a wink.

Delphine blushes and reaches into the draw behind her and takes out the cutlery. She is momentarily speechless, and getting flustered.

They both sit down to enjoy the meal. Occasionally stopping to chat to each other or to take a drink. When finished Cosima started to clear away the dishes, but Delphine takes her hand and stops her.

"You are the guest here leave them I will put them in the dishwasher a bit later."

"Are you sure I don't mind helping you know. I must pre warn you though I am quite clumsy." Cosima laughs. "Clumsy and late, so always kind of sorry for everything."

"You and me both, which is why I got a dishwasher because I was forever having to but new crockery because of my own clumsiness." Delphine admitted.

They made their way back to the lounge where Delphine put on some music. It shocked Cosima when the opening chords of the My Chemical Romance album Welcome to the Black parade came through the speakers.

"I would never have pinned you down as being a bit of an emo rocker!" Cosima gasped.

"There is a lot you will learn about me. I love this album because it makes you think about things, and I love music that does that to you."

"Me too. Do you have a guilty Pleasure when it comes to music? Mine is Celine Dion. I just love her voice!" Cosima admitted readily gushing over the singer.

"Really? Now I thought your guilty pleasure would have been something like Miley Cyrus. Mine I must admit is Steps it is so easy to listen to and it gets you in the mood to get up and dance."

"Oh wow that is even cheesier than Celine Dion!" Exclaimed Cosima giggling.

Delphine playfully slapped the woman sat next to her. Then she started to sing along with the song playing. Cosima was transfixed at the beautiful sound that came from her.

After about an hour of singing along with Gerard Way, Delphine let out a long yawn.

"I'm sorry Cosima but I am really tired. I did a night shift yesterday before I had the interview today and the tiredness is hitting me big style now. I really don't want this night to end, but I know if I do not sleep soon then I will be in no fit state to enjoy our date tomorrow. I am so sorry."

"Oh, so there will be a date tomorrow? You have no need to apologise for anything, let me just ring my brother in law Cal to come pick me up and I will let you get some sleep." Cosima said as she took her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled through her contacts and found Cal's details. Hitting the call icon the phone connected quickly.

"hi Cosima is everything OK?" Worry evident in the man's voice.

"Yeah everything is good. Is there any chance you could come and pick me up from my friends?"

"Yeah sure, where are you? At Felix's?"

"No Cal I'm in Marble Arch."

"Cool I'm not that far from there. What's the address?"

"I will text it you. Will you be long?"

"About twenty minutes is that alright?"

"Yeah that's brilliant. Thank you so much Cal."

"No problem Cos. It will put me in Sarah's good books for a change." He laughed.

"See you soon." Cosima said as she hung up the call. "He will be here in about twenty minutes could you put your address in this text for me?"

"Sure thing." Delphine said as she took the phone and entered her address.

"I have had a fantastic time tonight and I can't wait until tomorrow." Cosima smiled as she got all her things together.

"Me too. I am really looking forward to our date." Delphine said a small smile playing on her lips.

Without saying another word Delphine took Cosima into her arms and just held her. Not wanting the moment to end. A car horn blaring broke them from their embrace. Cosima placed a quick kiss to Delphine's lips. "This is me. I will text you when I get home. If you don't reply I will know you are asleep."

"goodnight Cosima." Delphine said as she opened the front door to let the smaller girl leave. Cosima turned to look at her, gave her a sweet smile and a wink before she bounded down the steps.

"Hey Cal thanks for this it's really appreciated." Delphine heard her say to the man in the car as they drove off.

Delphine shut the door and just stood leant against it for what seemed forever, finally forcing her legs to move when her back became stiff. She went and cleaned up the glasses and plates in the lounge and kitchen. She lifted Cosima's glass to her mouth, placing her lips against the lipstick that had been left there. She smiled to herself before taking the glass from her mouth and placing it in the dishwasher. Once she was sure that she had cleaned up everywhere she took herself upstairs where she jumped in the shower before getting ready for bed.

Just as she was about to get into bed Delphine heard her phone beep.

 **C: Hey you, I'm home safe and sound just about to get a shower. Thank you for tonight it was fantastic x**

 **D: I had a fantastic time too Cosima. Tomorrow will be just as good I am sure. X**

 **C: No Delphine tomorrow will be better because it is officially a date**

 **D: So are we now dating?**

 **C: I guess we are x**

 **D: That makes me smile x**

 **C: Me too. I'm so glad we met today. It has been one of the best days of my life x**

 **D: Mine too. What are you doing?x**

 **C: I'm thinking about what it would be like to kiss you x**

 **D: Well who knows tomorrow you may just find out x**

 **C: I hope so** **anyway sweetness I am going to let you get some sleep even though I don't want to say goodbye** **x**

 **D: This is not goodbye, it is adieu x**

 **C: Adieu, I like that. Speak to you tomorrow Delphine. I will ring you in the morning if that is alright with you?X**

 **D: Cosima that is more than alright. I can't think of anything I would like more x**

 **C: Goodnight sleep tight xox**

 **D: Sleep well Cosima x**

With that Delphine put her phone on charge and got into bed. She fell asleep quickly and with a small smile playing on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **A/N Just a little note there will be some smutty sexy times in this chapter. Also a bit of angst. The following chapters will also have bits of smut laced around, while this chapter has quite a bit of descriptive sexy times the next few will have it where it is left up to your imagination as I wanted to try something different. So I would appreciate if you could review me on those chapters, so I know whether it works or not. Once again thank you for taking the time to read this story. I know it's something different to what has been out there, but I wanted to do something that could actually happen. You never know what goes on behind closed doors!**

Cosima woke up early, which was unlike her. Normally she would sleep until late afternoon. It must have been that she was called up early yesterday to go to Dyad to sit in on the interviews. Picking her phone up from her bedside table Cosima scrolled through the messages she had exchanged with Delphine. Smiling broadly to herself she let her finger rest above the phone icon; she couldn't resist and tapped it. Within seconds the phone started ringing on the other end.

"Allo!" A groggy voice answered on the other end.

"Hey Delphine did I wake you?" Cosima asked innocently knowing full well that she had.

"I was kind of waking up." Came the reply.

"Well kind of waking up means you were awake, but just to let you know, you just awake voice is damn sexy, I could listen to that all day every day." She giggled teasing Delphine.

"Oh No! I sound horrible!" Delphine squealed down the phone.

"Never!" Cosima soothed. "Did you sleep well? I did after I suffered a million and one questions about you from Sarah and Cal."

"I think I had the best night's sleep in a long time. I also dreamt about you." Delphine admitted.

"Oh you dreamt about me eh? Good or bad? Sexy or boring? Come on you can't tell me you had dreams about me then not give me details. "Cosima pressed.

"They were very nice dreams and that is all the information that you will be getting from me."

Cosima could tell that Delphine was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"OK, now Delphine how about if I brought our little date forward a few hours? I don't think I could wait until tonight so how about we make it a date day? I mean it's alright if you don't want to you know. It's just like I really, really, REALLY want to see you again and sooner rather than later." Cosima admitted.

"Have you been drinking?" Delphine joked. "Because it is only 9am!" A small giggle coming out.

"Hey cheeky, I think you should be the brat for that comment." Cosima laughed freely. "In all seriousness though. I want to see you soon. You're all that's been on my mind since the moment I left you place last night. What magic have you cast over me Delphine. I just can't get enough. If this is what I am like with just talking to you, imagine what I would be like once we kiss and you know?"

"Cosima you are very cheeky, but that's why I like you. Also I would also like to see you today…."

"You would? Wow oh OK I wasn't expecting that!" Cosima almost shouted with excitement.

"So, what would you like to do today Cosima?" Delphine asked.

"So how much of London have you actually seen since you have been here?" Cosima asked.

"Hmm let me think, not much in all honesty. There are so many places I have wanted to go to, but with work I found it difficult to go to them." Delphine admitted reluctantly.

"OK that's cool, we can do a few things today, and I will put my thinking cap on. So what time shall we meet? Would you like me to come to yours or do you want to come to mine. I'm easy it doesn't bother me?"

"OK well you came to mine yesterday so how about I come to yours today? I would love to see where the great seductress Cosima lives."

"The great seductress eh? You aint seen nothing yet sweetheart! "Cosima teased. She heard Delphine's breath hitch on the other end of the phone. "You OK babe?"

Delphine was blushing profusely on the other end of the phone but she wasn't about to let Cosima know that, that simple statement had sent her insides on a rollercoaster.

"Yeah I'm good just stubbed my toe getting out of bed. I told you last night I am so clumsy."

"Delphine you can't hurt yourself when I'm not there because I won't be able to kiss it better for you then!" Cosima feigned hurt.

"Cosima you are incorrigible!" Delphine exclaimed.

"Only with you babe."

Cosima looked at the time. "Listen we best go and get ready. I will text you my address and you can get here for about 1. That gives me plenty of time to get ready. I can't promise to be ready because as I said to you last night. I'm nearly always late."

"I will get there for 1pm if you are not ready it is no big deal I can wait. Now go and start getting ready so you are not late!" Delphine said with a smile in her voice.

"I would go but I am hypnotised by your voice. I am under your spell." Cosima said.

"GO NOW! I will be there for 1. Don't forget to send your address."

"Yes oh masterful one. Your wish is my command. Until 1. Adieu."

"Adieu, Cosima."

Cosima hung up the call and flung herself on the sofa. A big smile playing on all her features. 'How the hell did I get so lucky' she thought.

Without thinking she just got up herself up and made her way into the bathroom. She had three hours to get ready, she could do it, and she could be showered and dressed in that time. She wouldn't be late at all.

Delphine hung up the phone. She smiled to herself. The eagerness of Cosima delighted her. She had never had someone pursue her so much. It was flattering. The only thing to worry about was what she was going to wear. The ring of her phone alerted her to a message.

 **C: Hey, I know I have only just got off the phone to you but I wanted to say morning again** **x**

 **D: Morning! So are you sending me your address?x**

 **C: Well to be honest I have just booked a taxi to pick you up. It will be at yours for half twelve x**

 **D: Hold on I thought you said we were meeting at one!?X**

 **C: Well I thought we won't know how bad the lunchtime rush will be so I have accommodated that into the journey time. See I am your super smart date for today** **x**

 **D: Super smart you maybe but how romantic are you?x**

 **C: May be you will find out today?X**

 **D: Come on Cosima don't leave me hanging…..x**

 **C: Let's just say that today is going to blow your mind x**

 **D: now I am intrigued and worried. So I best go and get ready now I have half an hour less than I thought!x**

 **C: You could turn up at mine right now in your PJ's and I would still think you were gorgeous x**

 **D: Now you are telling lies.**

 **C: Never! You are the most beautiful woman ever and I cannot believe that in just over 2 hours I am going on a date with you! I am so lucky x**

 **D: I am the lucky one Cosima for meeting you x**

 **C: OK stop making me get a big head! We both need to get ready. Will see you soon. Text me when you're on your way x**

 **D: OK I will. See you soon x**

 **C: See you soon**

Delphine put her phone down and made her way to the bathroom where she put the shower on before going to the basin to brush her teeth, and wash her face. Once she had done that she took off her PJ's and stepped into the large shower. Letting the water cascade all over her. Condensation covering the glass. Delphine imagined Cosima looking at her through the mist. Reaching out to touch her. Taking a nipple between her fingers she could sense Cosima there.

The water covered Delphine's body like a thousand kisses. Her free hand slowly making the descent to between her legs. Her lips swollen with desire, she quickly found the tight electrified bundle of nerves and started to tease herself, all the while imaging Cosima was the one doing it. As the build up to her orgasm began, Delphine began to knead her tits, pushing her fingers inside, using her palm to stimulate her clit. Legs becoming like jelly the faster she moved within herself. Then just as her orgasm took hold her legs buckled, and she fell to the floor. Her body spasming until the final moan and intense feeling left her body. Delphine sighed as she picked herself up to shower herself.

"Cosima what the hell are you doing to me?" She whispered to herself. Little did she know that Cosima was doing exactly the same thing in her bed the other side of town.

When Cosima had come down from her high she rushed about getting ready. She had already decided that she was going to wear the multi-coloured tie die effect dress with some killer heels. The dress was long enough to be decent but short enough to set minds running. She wanted Delphine to have that wow moment when she saw her, but she had decided that Delphine would more than likely get the wow from her first.

She still couldn't believe that everything that was happening was real; the connection between them was amazing. She never imagined that the love at first sight thing was an actual thing that happened. Now she was starting to believe it. All Cosima wanted was to be near Delphine. The fact that she was the first thing she thought of when she had woken up that morning. In the back of her mind she was doubting everything. She knew she had to tell Cosima everything, but if Delphine knew everything then things would definitely change between them.

"Delphine why couldn't we have met before the other day!" She said to the empty room. "All I want is to be happy. Maybe she won't mind, but what if she does how will I cope?" Cosima's anxieties start to come to the surface and she finds herself in the throes of a panic attack. She was finding it hard to breath, her head was spinning. Everything was closing in around her. All she wanted was Delphine but her phone wasn't near her. She was scared to move in case she fell over. Trying to take deep breaths she started to hyperventilate. Everything went dark….

Delphine was stood outside waiting for the taxi, butterflies in her stomach, but something was playing on her mind. She hadn't heard from Cosima since earlier that morning, she thought she may have had a text or something. Taking her phone out of her bag she found cosima's texts and started to compose a new one.

 **D: Hey, just waiting on the taxi now, hope everything is OK and you're not running late** **x**

The taxi pulled up, he signalled for her. Delphine walked towards the car. Still nothing had come back from Cosima. She messaged again.

 **D: Just getting in the car, I will be with you soon. I hope everything is OK x**

She thought that maybe something had happened and that was why she couldn't message back, maybe she had dropped her phone. There was probably the simplest explanation as to why she wasn't answering.

Putting the phone back in her bag Delphine sat back and began to relax into the journey. Taking in the various sights as they made their way through London on a typical summer's day. It was warm without being too warm and the sun was hazy but to Delphine it was just perfect. She thought to herself that the day would be perfect in every way too.

About 15 minutes into the journey Delphine's phone rang. **COS** flashing on the screen.

"HeyCosima is everything alright? I am on my way now. I should be with you soon."

"Delphine "Came the whispered voice the other end of the phone.

"Cosima is everything OK please talk to me." Delphine started to sound scared.

"Walk straight in when you get to mine, I am in the room to the right of the door when you come in." Cosima said slowly taking care with each word.

"What's happened?"

"I will tell you when you get here; you should be just a few minutes away now."

"Cosima?"

"I am OK, just a bit wiped out. Just walk right in. I'm going to go." Cosima hung up the phone.

Delphine put the phone back in her pocket. The call was cryptic and she couldn't help but worry.

Cosima had come around in the middle of her bedroom. Her head was throbbing. This was probably one of the worst anxiety attacks she had had in a long time. Taking her time she had got up and washed her face, made her way back to the bedroom and looked for her phone. Walking slowly she had made her way to the hallway; she checked the time and saw that she had messages from Delphine. She could have replied but she wanted to speak to her. Delphine's voice soothed her, made her feel relaxed.

After speaking to Delphine and ensuring the door would be open for Delphine, Cosima made her way to the living room where she fell onto the sofa. She was exhausted she dozed a little, not hearing when Delphine came into her home.

"Cosima are you here?" Delphine called out.

Cosima was just about awake but replied sleepily "In here!"

Delphine followed where the small voice came from and found Cosima lying on the sofa. Eyes half open, but a smile playing on her face.

"Oh Cosima what happened?" Concern filling the voice.

"I had an anxiety attack. I do suffer with them often." Cosima started to explain.

Delphine didn't let her finish before taking her up in a big hug. Holding her for what seemed like hours in what was only minutes.

Cosima liked being held like this, it made her feel safe. "Thank you"

"For what?" Delphine asked confused.

"For not running when you saw me like this, I must look horrible." Cosima answered.

"Don't be stupid Cosima why would I run away? That is not my style."

"Why would you want to be lumbered with someone like me though? I am a total fuck up!"

"Shhhhh, no you're not! You are someone wonderful. Someone I want to know. Hell even someone I would love to be kissing right now. Don't ever put yourself down!" Delphine said as she tenderly stroked Cosima's head, tangling her fingers in the dreads.

Delphine leant down and gently kissed Cosima's forehead.

"Do you mind if we stay in today, I know I had made plans for us but I don't feel up to it now?" Cosima asked softly.

"Of course not, I am happy to do whatever you want to do." Delphine smiled at the woman lying across her lap. "I do think you need to go and put something more than what you are currently wearing on." Delphine blushed.

Cosima took Delphine's hand and put it on her chest. "Do you feel that?"

Cosima nodded all words gone from her brain.

"That is how my heart has been beating since I met you. I don't care if I am in just my underwear, or fully dressed. I just want you to know how you are making me feel. I can't stop it; I want to feel this way."

Suddenly Delphine leant down and softly kissed Cosima. It was as if she was testing the water, making sure it was wanted. Cosima responded straight away. Opening her mouth letting her tongue tease its way along Delphine's lips. Delphine let out a little sigh, and then broke away from the kiss. Cosima sat up.

"Is everything alright?" Cosima whispered.

Delphine nodded. She then took Cosima's hand and placed it on her chest.

"Your heart is not the only one racing now." She said as she smiled at the other woman.

Cosima's breath hitched at the feeling of the pulsating heart under her hand, she leant towards Delphine and kissed her again. This time the kisses were hungry kisses, letting Delphine know just how much she wanted her.

Cosima's tongue begged for entry pushing through Delphine's lips, after a few seconds it was granted, both tongues moving against each other, exploring the new mouth it had entered.

Hands started to move up and down backs, pulling heads closer together, this time Cosima broke away from the kiss. Looking in Delphine's eyes she asked softly "Are you sure?"

Delphine didn't reply with words, she took Cosima's hand and kissed it before again placing it on her chest and nodding. They both lay like that for a while, neither one having the confidence to carry on. Cosima traced a line down Delphine's arm making the hairs stand up. Delphine let out a contented sigh before turning to face Cosima.

"What is happening here?" Delphine asked gently.

"Well, I thought that would be obvious. We are falling for each other." Cosima replied with certainty.

"Now that I know, I knew that from the moment I laid eyes on you. I mean with you what is happening? Talk to me."

"Delphine, I suffer from anxiety. More so, due to my illness. I do not want your pity. I am still leading a healthy and normal life. I do not want you to treat me any differently than when you first saw me. Yeah I may get sicker; well I know I will get sicker. So I am giving you this chance to get out whilst you still can. Whilst it won't hurt as much as it may do in 6 months' time. I want you to know I wouldn't hate you if you did walk…."

"I'm not going anywhere, to me it doesn't matter if you were sick or not, I just want to be with you!" Delphine said with confidence, she then pulled Cosima close and they kissed again. Kissed with confidence as if they had been together years not days.

Cosima fiddled with the hem of Delphine's shirt, tracing the small amount of skin that had been exposed. She felt Delphine's sharp intake of breath as she traced her fingers across her abdomen, slowly moving her head down she kissed the exposed skin. Whispering against Delphine's skin she said "do you want me to stop?"

"Never!" Came the hoarse reply from the other woman.

Cosima exposed some more of Delphine's stomach, kissing each freckle, mole and beauty spot as it came into sight, each time Delphine's body moved pushing into the kiss. Cosima kissed her way up to Delphine's chest. She noticed the small scar above the right breast and paused, tracing her finger across it.

"How did you get this?" She asked softly.

"I was in an accident about 5 years ago; I came off my bicycle and went over the handlebars. A car had turned suddenly; my brake on the bar went into my chest. Broke one of my ribs too. I have never been on a bicycle since then. I have been too scared, so I am scarred emotionally and physically."

"Aww my poor baby." Cosima said quietly as she ducked her head to gently kiss the puckered skin.

"I am so self-conscious about my body now because of it." Delphine sighed.

"You are beautiful and the scars just make you even more so." Cosima brought Delphine's lips to her own and gently kissed her again.

"I am so lucky" Delphine whispered into Cosima's mouth.

Cosima kissed her hungrily. This time showing no fear, working her hands under Delphine's shirt, pulling it over her shoulders to expose herself more.

Delphine's hands were doing the same except instead of taking off a top she was removing Cosima's bra. She gasped as she felt the hard nipples against her own bare skin. Cosima smiled into their kiss. She took Delphine's hand and placed it on the bare flesh. Placing her own hand over the top, almost as a reassuring gesture to let Delphine know it was what she wanted. Delphine gently kneaded the breast, breaking away from the hungry kisses and moving her mouth down. Taking the nipple in her mouth she slowly and gently sucked and teased at it. Hearing Cosima's moans driving her forward.

Cosima's hands were in Delphine's hair now, tugging at it as the intensity of the sucking built up inside her. Suddenly Delphine stopped, she then began to use her tongue to make her way to the other breast and repeat the process. Cosima's head couldn't comprehend what was going on properly. It was like she was in a dream, she had dreamt about this the previous night and it was actually happening!

"Fuck Delphine is this really happening!" Gasped the smaller woman.

The nip of Delphine's teeth the reply.

"Shit Delphine….." was all that came out of Cosima's mouth before Delphine moved lower. A slight sheen of sweat forming over Cosima's body as Delphine took control. Skilled hands finding all the right places to tease and torment Cosima at the same time.

Delphine smiled at the hips thrusting towards her as she moved her mouth lower still. Using her teeth she started to pull down the boxers Cosima wore. A long moan escaped from Cosima as Delphine took her time in removing the obstacle in her path. Finally the boxers were gone and Cosima was on the sofa, naked as the day she was born, Delphine's eyes hungrily took in the sight before her. She licked her lips slowly before returning to kiss Cosima. Not the soft kisses of earlier but the hungry, lust filled kisses that let the other know your exact intentions.

Delphine kissed Cosima fiercely bruising both their lips. Her hungry mouth making its way to her neck. Gently sucking at first before getting harder. Cosima moaning at the intensity of everything. Delphine stopped to admire the love bite that she had left.

"Now everyone will know that you are taken. That you are mine!" She whispered so quietly Cosima only just heard her.

"I was yours the moment you looked my way." Cosima replied.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter had to be in two parts because otherwise it would be sooo long and I don't want to give you everything at once. He he**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Delphine looked up into the smoky hazel eyes of the dreadlocked girl and took her hand. Placing it on her heart she whispered.

"Take me to bed!"

"I thought that was what we were doing here" Joked Cosima as she stood up and pulled Delphine into the direction of her bedroom. Both women were shaking, not sure if it was because of the cold or the anticipation of what was happening. Neither one of them mentioned it. Once outside Cosima's bedroom Delphine was pulled flush against the shorter woman who began to undress her.

"You are a little overdressed I think!" Cosima husked as she slowly removed Delphine's clothes. "If I am going to be naked you should be too." She smiled just before she kissed the taller woman.

"If you don't do something soon I think I would explode." Delphine whispered into the kiss.

This drove Cosima crazy with desire and she dragged Delphine over to the bed. Gently pushing her down before straddling the blonde woman.

"Have you ever had a lap dance before?" Cosima winked.

"Never!" Replied Delphine.

"Oh boy are you going to enjoy or hate this. The only rule is you're not allowed to touch me!" Cosima laughed as she started to gyrate against Delphine.

"That is so not fair Cosima, I want to be able to touch you!" Delphine pouted, her hips beginning to move in time with Cosima's.

"I think you were lying when you said you haven't had a lap dance before!" Cosima grinned as Delphine pushed herself up into Cosima's thrusts down.

"No I haven't. We must just work well together." Delphine struggled to say between moans that were escaping her.

Delphine could feel Cosima's wetness pushing down on her; finally she couldn't take anymore and rolled the other woman over so she was on top. Hands slowly moving down hot wet skin, folds swollen with desire and want beckoned her to enter. Delphine found the hard clit, teasing it with the tip of her finger; Cosima's screams letting her know that she was doing everything right! Lips crashing against each other, trying to express words that wouldn't come. Suddenly Delphine cried out as Cosima's fingers quickly found her core, tiny flicks and presses sending her into frenzy. Both women could feel the intense pressure building in the pit of their stomachs.

"Come for me" Cosima whispered between laboured breaths as she struggled to contain her own orgasm.

"Together!" Was all that Delphine could say as they both started moving in no controllable way, Cosima gripped Delphine's hand between her legs as everything went blank before her insides exploded? Delphine's own release followed seconds later. Both women crying out for the other until their throats hurt and the tiny spasms had started to subside.

Cosima looked at Delphine who had lain down beside her, and wiped away a tear.

"Shhh, what's wrong Delphine?" Asked Cosima her voice laced with worry, thinking that she may have hurt her.

"I'm….. I'm crying because I am so happy!" Sobbed Delphine, pulling Cosima closer and holding her gently.

"Aww Delphine I am so happy too. Never did I expect this to happen so quickly. I would have been so happy just to have got a kiss today, but wow! And I mean WOW!" Cosima smiled. So

Delphine giggled. She had become this different woman to what she normally was. It was good to be confident Delphine. Good to be sure of what she wanted.

"So tell me Cosima, what did make you get so anxious you never did tell me?"

"Well, it dawned on me what if you didn't want me once you realised how broken I am. I mean not just slightly broken in a messed up childhood way. But really broken as in my life could end sooner rather than later." Cosima started to explain nervously.

"As you know I suffer anxiety attacks more so the last couple of years since I got my diagnosis. There is nothing they can do for me. I cannot be cured. I have to let this thing take over my body and destroy me from the inside out." Cosima started to cry softly.

"You know you are the first person I have been this open with since I found out."

Delphine took the fragile woman into her arms.

"Cosima I am not going anywhere. I think you're amazing, even more so now. Let me help you, be there for you. We can work through this together." She soothed.

"What about when you're having to wipe my arse because I can't do anything myself because my body is always convulsing with spasms. Would you still want to be here?" Cosima asked as if knowing the answer would be NO.

"Yes!" Replied Delphine, without hesitation. "Yes I would still be here. Why would anyone want to leave someone as wonderful as you?"

"Even when I dribble on your chest?" Cosima started to giggle.

"Even then!" Delphine replied seriously.

Cosima poked her tongue out and held on tight to Delphine. "Honestly where the hell did I get so lucky?"

"Luck has not played a part in this, destiny has." Delphine whispered.

Cosima lay looking at the wall facing her. Tears running down her face. Her mind was in turmoil, should she tell Delphine the truth, maybe that way she could give up her job. Or should she hide everything still? She really didn't know what to do, she had to speak with Felix, and he was her voice of reason when she was lost. And she felt so lost now. Everything about her and Delphine felt so right, but could it survive this? Delphine curled up into her back, arms embracing her pulling her to the blonde woman. In that moment Cosima felt that she couldn't do anything to risk what she had. If needs be she would ask for Delphine to be put with someone else, but thinking about that made Cosima feel uneasy, what if Delphine began to feel more for the new person than she did for her.

"Hey Cosima what's wrong? You're breathing so hard!" Delphine asked as the anxiety started to take over Cosima again. "Hey, slow down your breathing OK! I'm here you have no need to worry." Delphine soothed.

Cosima began to believe the words coming from the woman she could quite easily say she fell for the moment she saw her. Slowly but surely her breathing regulated itself again, Delphine kept soothing Cosima both with her words and the gentle way she was stroking her hair and the occasional kiss to her cheek. Finally she dozed off. She felt Delphine's hand slow and the talking stop, and then Delphine's breathing evened out. It was only four in the afternoon and both the women fell sound asleep.

A few hours later Delphine awoke. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was, Cosima was still fast asleep in her arms. Delphine smiled to herself and edged herself closer to the other woman.

"Hey beautiful, waking up and seeing you here still made me so happy, now I don't believe I am dreaming. Now I know that you are real and this isn't some silly dream." Delphine whispered to the sleeping form.

"Oh it is a dream alright! The best real life dream you are ever going to have." Smirked Cosima unable to continue the rouse that she had been asleep still.

"Oh you are such a brat!" Delphine squealed with embarrassment.

"You must have slept damn well Delphine if you didn't hear me talking in my sleep. I woke myself up I was that loud!" Laughed Cosima.

"Really!" Exclaimed Delphine.

"Yes really. It happens more so when I have a few anxiety attacks. I think it's my body's way of dealing with the stress. I always feel better after even if I do wake myself up!" Cosima pouted. "Now if you had been awake when I woke you, you could have helped get rid of the terrible throb I had….." Cosima took Delphine's hand and placed it between her legs.

"Here!" Cosima finished.

"You should have woken me and I could have helped instead of you having to do it yourself." Delphine whispered, her voice breaking a little with the sensation of Cosima's wetness on her hand.

"Oh I don't think the throbbing has stopped just yet, in fact I think it may be worse than before." Cosima sighed as Delphine teasingly moved her hand.

"That's good because maybe you could help me with something, I have a throb also but right now all I can think about is satisfying you over and over again. Not just with…." Delphine used the tip of her finger to tease the swollen folds. "But I would also like to use this….." Delphine very gently licked a line up Cosima's neck.

"Delphine if you don't do something soon I think I will die from anticipation." Cosima breathed.

"How much do you want me?" Delphine asked between kisses on Cosima's back.

"More than I have ever wanted anything." Cosima replied, her breathing becoming more laboured.

"That is a lot then I'm guessing?" Delphine teased.

"Yes, please don't make me wait." Cosima took Delphine's hand and pressed it hard into her wet centre. "Can't you feel how much I want you? If this isn't proof enough I do not know what is."

Delphine didn't need any more encouragement to continue, Cosima pulled Delphine flush against her back she wanted this woman as close as she could get her, if she could have Delphine in her skin she would.

Delphine leant forward and encouraged Cosima to move her head to the right. Hungry kisses devouring each other. Hands working over each other's bodies.

Delphine's phone ringing woke them both, it was 9am they had finally fallen asleep with exhaustion at around 5am. Leaning across the mumbling woman next to her Delphine picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Hello is this Delphine Cormier?"

"That is me."

"Hello this is Rachel Duncan from DYAD Healthcare. I am just ringing to make sure that you have received our email offer for the job you applied to a few days ago? We hadn't had a response from you so we were ringing to ensure that you were still interested. Also to come to terms with regards to training before you start your placement."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to check my mail recently, but I am still very much interested."

"That is good to hear Delphine. I have sent out in the post all the legal framework for you to fill in for your DBS check that we will have to do. That will come back within 10 days. Once that has comeback we can enrol you on your training. Once you receive that paperwork can you call me on the number I have enclosed with said paperwork."

"Yes I will. I am not home at the moment, but I will be back there this afternoon. I'm sorry again for not getting back to you Rachel."

"That's quite alright Delphine; we look forward to you being a part of the DYAD team."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." Delphine finished the call and looked at Cosima who had dozed back off.

"Hey sleepy head wake up!" Delphine said softly.

"No!" Pouted Cosima.

"Come on, you want to come over to mine today? We can take a little detour on the way there." Delphine said trying to coax Cosia awake.

"And what would that detour be?" Cosima asked with an excited smile.

Delphine bent down to whisper in Cosima's ear. "You will find out when we leave the house." She started laughing before pulling the covers of the sulking woman.

"Hey that's not fair! You bigger than me!" Screamed Cosima as she went to give chase to the taller woman.

"Size doesn't matter it's what you do with it!" Delphine teased.

Cosima stopped and looked thoughtfully at Delphine.

"What's up Cos?" Delphine said, "Shit I hope you don't mind me calling you Cos."

"You know before today I was never a morning person. Always sleeping until lunch, not wanting to do anything. You have changed all that. I want to spend every moment I can awake and with you. You really are something else." Cosima smiled brightly and walked slowly over to Delphine. "I know this is what our first official day of being together? I want this to be the first day of forever. I am not talking marriage or anything like that dude. I know that whatever happens I will want you in my life always. Even when I am a dribbling mess in a wheelchair and you have to wipe my butt." Cosima joked.

"Cosima you really are a sap, I thought that was just an act to get me into bed, but now I see it is not an act at all. And even wiping your butt sounded oddly romantic." Delphine smiled. "But speaking of dirty things I think we need to shower, because as much as I love the smell of you on me, I think we should start to christen other rooms with our love making." Delphine winked and ran to the ensuite bathroom.

Cosima stood still for a second to register what Delphine had just said. "OHHHH" she exclaimed before hurrying to the same room.

An hour later they both came out wet and out of breath. Delphine's straight hair curled up with its natural frizz and Cosima's dreads dripping water everywhere.

"Delphine, in all honesty did you think I was just trying to get you into bed?" Cosima asked that comment had stuck in her mind.

"At first I did, but then I realised that the spark had been ignited in me and then I don't know what I thought. When you had come round to mine and didn't try anything I was worried that you didn't like me in the same way. Then you said about stopping yourself from kissing me, it's then I knew we were both hooked." Delphine admitted.

"I know this seems like it is moving so fast but I just know that it felt right. I thought I was way too out there to be your type and I didn't make a move on you because I wasn't completely sure that you liked me, I'm not your average kind of girl." Cosima said quietly.

"That is why I like you all the more because you're not the run of the mill, you are different and amazing and truly passionate in all ways." Delphine gushed.

They hugged closely, and then Delphine looked at the woman in front of her. She just sat there looking not saying a word. Her lip tucked between her teeth, the smallest hint of a smile ghosting her lips. "I think this was meant to be!" She suddenly whispered.

Four hours later Delphine and Cosima finally left the house. Delphine in the clothes she had arrived in the day before and Cosima carrying a small overnight bag, they linked hands as they walked through the hustle and bustle of everyday London life. In their minds eye there was no one else but them on the streets they walked.

Coming up to Tower Bridge Cosima stopped. She let out an excited squeal. "Oh my God! This is my favourite place to come when I want to just get away from my peers. If you look there, you have the New Globe theatre. Carry on walking along the river you come to a lovely little pub. And carry on even further and you reach the Houses of Parliament. If you look on the other side of the river when you're at the pub you get a good view of St. Paul's Cathedral. Such a vibrant place to come if you want to just blend in with everyone."

Delphine stood taking in the childlike excitement that Cosima was radiating. It never ceased to amaze her how this woman could surprise her with the most simplest of things.

"Can we go to the pub you said about?" Delphine asked.

"What? You really? Oh boy sure! You will love it as much as I do. And at this time of day it won't be too busy either." Cosima practically dragged Delphine down the steps onto the river bank. As soon as Delphine gathered herself she was amazed at how peaceful it was down there, even though they were right in the middle of the city.

Cosima smiled at the look of amazement that had covered Delphine's face.

"I know right? How can it be this peaceful? I ask myself that every time I come here"

"Thank you for showing me!" Delphine said sincerely as she once again took Cosima's hand and allowed her to be led along the river. Gasping at the sight of St. Paul's as they reached the pub Delphine squeezed Cosima's hand a little tighter.

"It's beautiful!" Delphine exclaimed. This being the first time in all her years in London she had actually seen the cathedral close up rather than on the television.

"No you're beautiful Delphine." Cosima said seriously.

Delphine blushed in a way she hadn't before. "You are too kind but I still feel that you are the beautiful one."

"OK I'm never going to win this one am I? So let's agree to disagree." Cosima laughed.

"Deal!" Delphine replied before kissing Cosima gently.

A/N ok guys I have left it here because I want to get on to the real story now. So Delphine and Cosima are together now that is canon. The next chapters are going to focus on Delphine starting her job. I will put a couple of paragraphs at the start of the next chapter, kind of like a brief guide to their relationship. I want the real Nitti gritty part of the story to start. So I am just going to warn you it will be very angst ridden, there will be some insinuated sexy times not necessarily with Delphine and Cosima. I am looking at this being around 10 or so chapters. Depends on how far I really want to take this part of the story.

I have already started on the work for part 2 as that is the most detailed part with the angst. Also there will be some violence but between who you will have to wait and see, I have to keep some things to myself ha-ha.

Sorry there is no definite posting schedule but the hours I work doesn't allow me the pleasure of having time to do too much at once.

Finally thank you all for taking the time to read this story, I appreciate every view I receive and every visitor to the story. I love hearing your feedback whether it be via reviews or on Facebook.

I'm going to stop being so sentimental now and get on with the writing. Much love to everyone.

Maz x


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A/N Ok just a trigger warning for extreme angst in the next few chapters more so I would say from chapter 7 onwards. This chapter starts with a lot of tenderness and then finishes on a high, I know I said it would start to be angsty but I wanted to delay it by another chapter at least. Plus you get to meet a new character mid-way through this chapter who will be very prominent in part 2 of this story. As always I appreciate any reviews good or bad! Go forth and enjoy.

The last few weeks had been full of trips together. Cosima showing Delphine all over London. Delphine trying to get Cosima to go up to Scotland, to see where she had come to from Canada. But every day they had spent together learning new things about each other, spending days down by the Thames just being together. Delphine had never been happier. She had received her start date for work. Cosima had been amazing and she was ready to admit that she was in love. In love with most probably the most perfect girl she had ever met.

Cosima felt the same but she still had the stuff she hadn't admitted to playing in the back of her mind. Her anxiety was becoming more prominent in her day to day things, she managed to hide the smaller attacks well but with Delphine being there all the time the bigger one's were becoming more frequent. It was a few days before Delphine was due to start work that she decided she had to do something before it was too late.

It was after a more serious attack that she and Delphine had sat down to talk.

"Delphine, I have something I need to say. Please don't hate me." Cosima said with her eyes down, fear rippling through her body.

"Cos, I could never hate you. I love you!" Delphine said as she took the other woman's hands in her own.

"Y...You might not say that when I finish." Cosima replied looking up into adoring eyes. "I love you too."

"Nothing you could say could stop me from loving you. I am yours." Delphine said.

"OK, don't say I didn't warn you." Cosima smiled weakly. "Can I ask you something first though but please let me finish before you answer. I have been thinking about this a lot the last few days and it may well be the reason behind the last few attacks I have had.

Would you give up the job you are about to start if I asked you to? I am asking you this because we both know that you do not need to work, you have plenty of money. Hell even I have plenty too. I guess what I am trying to say is. Don't go off to work. Stay here with me. The last few weeks have been amazing and I don't want them to end. I want us together every day. This is something I have been dreaming of for years, and now that I have it I don't want it to end not even for work." Cosima had begun to play with Delphine's fingers whilst she had been talking.

Delphine looked tenderly at Cosima. Didn't say anything and took Cosima's hands to her lips and kissed them both softly.

"Mon amour, I want this too and it will not be any different except my daytimes will be taken away from us, we will still have our nights together. And my days off. My going to work will not change anything about what we have together. You are my everything, but my going out to work is my escape. It is my place to be something I can't be anywhere else. With you, my heart is as full as it can be. I can be the woman you see before you. In work I can do the things that maybe I cannot do at home.

Cosima, as much as I do love you, we both know that being together24 hours a day will do us no good. Having the time apart will make us stronger. I want us to be that couple who in 40 years will be like when people ask us we still see each other in the same way we did in the first weeks of meeting." Delphine smiled as she said her answer with passion.

"So you think we would be better apart?" Cosima asked slightly confused at the answer.

"No not at all. I am saying that everyone needs that time apart from each other. Ours can be whilst I am working. So in answer to you I cannot give up work. Not because I want to work but because I want us to work."

"Delphine, I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy babe. I am happy with you." Delphine leaned in to kiss Cosima gently "I hope I have answered your question. Now what do you have to tell me?"

"Nothing now, you answered it all for me. But I do have something I would like to give you…. That is if I can find the damn thing!" Cosima exclaimed.

"Always the romantic!" Delphine giggled as Cosima emptied out her pockets. Before realising what she was looking for was on her desk. With a wonky smile and a sheepish look she passed Delphine a small gift bag.

"I wanted to get you something special. I know we have only been together 3 and a half weeks but I wanted to get you something for you to have with you all the time, and to let you know that I am always thinking of you."

"Oh Cosima you shouldn't have really." Delphine smiled.

"Go on open it. I can see that you really want to open it." Cosima joked.

Delphine took the bag and placed it on the seat beside her, Cosima went and stood by the window and watched as Delphine took each box out of the bag and placed them smallest first on the table. Taking the first box Delphine noticed that it was about the same size as a ring box but it was not as rigid. She gave it a little shake but didn't hear anything. Slowly she opened it. Inside was a key. Delphine took it out the box and held it up towards Cosima.

"It's a key to my place. It seems stupid that you are here nearly every day and you have to ring the bell to come in. I want you to feel that you can come over anytime even when I am not in." Cosima explained. Delphine blew Cosima a kiss before she went to the next box. Again she slowly opens it revealing a beautiful Parker Pen. It had her name engraved on it. Delphine didn't dare to take it out of the box. It was beautiful.

"Oh Cosima it is beautiful, but honestly you didn't have to do this!" Delphine said softly.

"Well what else have I got to spend my money on? And you are worth spending it on." Cosima shrugged.

Delphine picked up the third and final box. She carefully opened the top and gasped at what she saw. There were three things in the box. Firstly she noticed the new mobile phone. During one of their many conversations whilst they sat by the Thames Delphine had grown frustrated trying to take pictures of them both, her camera not working then her Bluetooth not connecting to Cosima's phone.

"It is the latest model. Your phone was no longer being made." Cosima explained. "I know it is a bit bigger than yours, but all you need to do is transfer your sim and you are ready to go."

Delphine then spotted the little jewellery box. Her hands began to shake. She really didn't know what to expect, everything she opened just blew her mind. Setting the larger box down Delphine just sat and stared at the box. She then looked round at Cosima who she had half expected to be down on one knee. Cosima had a nervous smile forming.

"Go on then open it…" Cosima urged her on.

Delphine nodded and clicked open the box. She gasped when she saw the small silver band. It was an intricate Celtic design. With four knots around.

"I got you this as a promise ring, the knots represent the four promises I will make to you today. This is to wear on the ring finger of your right hand. It signifies that you are taken and you are promised to me. So the first promise I make to you is that I will never hurt you. The second promise is to love you passionately every day. The third promise is that one day I will marry you. And finally I promise to be truthful to you. Now I am not going to force you to wear the ring hell I'm not even sure that I got the right size, but the final present can tie in with the ring."

Delphine was speechless and pick up the final gift. Again she gasped when she saw the necklace and again it had the four knots like the ring.

"So you don't feel pressured or anything." Cosima laughed.

"Cosima, I really don't know what to say! I mean I will wear them both of course, but really you shouldn't have! Especially the new phone! "Delphine said. Not stopping her from smiling the broadest smile ever.

"Well it was either these gifts or a car and I thought you might appreciate these a bit more." The smaller woman laughed as she moved closer to Delphine. "Also tonight we have restaurant reservations so I would be privileged if you would accompany me wearing your new jewellery. It would be amazing if you were wearing just your jewellery but we will save that for when we return home." Cosima winked as she pulled Delphine to her feet and kissed her tenderly.

"You really are the best girlfriend ever." Delphine said as she melted into the kiss.

The day before training starts:

Delphine was a ball of nerves; it didn't help with Cosima constantly saying that she would be fine. Give Delphine anything science related and she would be fine. Take her away from her comfort zone and she was a mess. That was why she had come back to her own place to gather herself and have some alone time. Yes she hated being away from Cosima but she knew that if she didn't leave then they would end up arguing like cat and mouse. That was the one thing she didn't want. She knew Cosima was just trying to help but when she felt like this nothing would help at all.

Her phone beeped to say that she had received an email; she opened it up and read.

 **Hello Delphine,**

 **Just to let you know that training will start at 10:30am sharp. You just come straight up to the DYAD offices on arrival and we will get you set up with an Identification badge. Remember to bring all the details we had sent out to you in your employment package.**

 **Once again let me thank you for choosing to work with DYAD.**

 **Kind Regards**

 **Rachel Duncan.**

Delphine closed the email and scrolled through her contacts, found the one she wanted and tapped the screen to start the call.

"Hey"

"Hey Paul, I just thought I should ring you and let you know I start my new job tomorrow."

"Delphine that is fantastic. I know you were bummed when they told you that you were going to be made redundant."

"I know, but I also have some other good news for you. I have met someone?"

"What oh wow Delphine you kept that quiet? Again I am so happy for you. Is it serious?"

"I think it is. We just clicked from the moment I saw her. Her name is Cosima she is a year or two younger than me but you would think she is older beyond her years." Delphine gushed to her best friend.

"Delphine that is fantastic. I always told you that when you didn't look for something it would find you. So when am I going to meet this woman who has stolen my best friend away from me?"

"I was actually ringing to see if in a few weeks we could come up to Skye and see you. I will be having 4 or 5 days off before I start work proper so it would be good to see you."

"Delphine you know you never have to ask when you want to come up, just come up whenever you want. Remember it is your house I am staying in."

"No Paul it is your house. I gave it to you remember for everything you did after mamma and papa died."

"Let's agree to disagree huh?! So you just message me before you leave alright. Promise me one thing though!? Make you and Cosima Skype me sometime in the next couple of weeks."

"Of course we will. Thank you Paul."

"No worries Del, anyway I have to go because Beth is on her way round and you know how jealous she gets when she knows 'as we are speaking instead of me getting ready to see her. Love you bye."

"Love you too Paul. Bye." Delphine called into the phone as her friend hung up.

Next, Delphine text Cosima. Cosima had been at the hospital for her annual health check.

 **Hey Babe, give me a call when you get this OK. I love you xx**

Delphine kept it simple because she didn't want Cosima's phone to keep going off each time the next part of the message had gone through.

Delphine went to her office and started to pack her tote bag to take with her to the office the next day. She found out her passport, her bank details and a copy of her health records from her Doctor. She put them in the bag then she took out the pen that Cosima had brought her. This was the first time that she had taken it out from the box since she had got it. She turned it over in her hand and notices the groves as she did so. Delphine looked closer at it.

 _I love you xCx_

Had been inscribed onto the main body of the pen. Tears formed in her eyes. It just amazed her how Cosima could sense that sometimes just seeing the words in the direst of times could have the right effect on her.

"Je t'aime." Delphine whispered as she brought the pen to her lips and kissed the writing. She then put the pen into her handbag. She didn't want to leave it anywhere it could get damaged or worse still stolen.

Her phone started to ring and she smiled when she saw the picture of Cosima high on the screen.

"Hi Babe, how did it go?"

"All is good in the world. It must be all the rigorous exercise I am doing…" Cosima teased.

"Seriously though Babe is everything OK?" Delphine asked.

"Yes everything is fine. They did a CAT scan to see if there is any further deterioration in my brain but yeah everything is good. So how has your day been? I hope you have been thinking about what I would love to be doing to you right now if you were here." Cosima husked.

"Cosima I do not have to think about that, I just have to look at the marks you left on me last night to know exactly what you would like to do to me. But Ma Cherie you could always tell me again right now what you would like to do." Delphine whispered.

"Oh really you would like that would you?"

"Oui, I would like very much. "Delphine's French beginning to come out as she knew Cosima loved it.

"So you would like to know that I would be stripping you naked right now, kissing each piece of exposed skin….."

Delphine let out the smallest whimper when Cosima stopped speaking. "Don't stop Cosima. Where are you?"

Cosima smiled despite herself. She knew she had Delphine right where she wanted her.

"Go to your window!" She ordered the French woman.

Delphine did as she was told and made her way to the window. She opened the blinds and saw Cosima standing in front of the house.

"Why don't you come in then?" Delphine said softly.

"Well I would but I seem to remember that it was me who gave you a key to their house not the other way round." Cosima couldn't help but giggle. Delphine loved that sound. She made her way to the front door and opened it wide for Cosima to walk in. Standing far enough inside she started to take off her clothes slowly. Cosima's smile grew in appreciation of the sight in front of her.

"I believe someone said that they wanted to kiss every inch of exposed skin?" Delphine smiled at Cosima. Cosima didn't need to be told twice and quickly shut the door behind her as she took Delphine in her arms and laid soft kisses over the other woman's body. Delphine letting little sighs escape her as each kiss lit a fire inside her. Cosima pulled herself away and led Delphine upstairs, which was when the fun really started.

A few hours later the woman lay in each other's arms, their breathing beginning to regulate and the sweat making them glisten in the moonlight pouring through the window.

"You know I really don't want you to go to work. I want every day to be like this." Cosima whispered.

"Cos, I would love for us to be able to spend every day like this but I am sure that you would get bored of it sooner or later. I know you gave me the promise ring but I have something to give to you too." Delphine leant over Cosima into the bedside table.

"Cosima I give you this as a simple token of my love to you. It's nothing as fancy as a promise ring or a new phone, but it is something from my heart. I want you to know that every minute I am away from you I will be thinking about you. And with this I hope you will be thinking about me too." Delphine handed Cosima the envelope.

Cosima looked at the envelope with a strange look in her eyes. Looking at Delphine she was unsure of what to do. It was almost like she had never been given something from any of her ex's before.

"Go on Cosima open it!" Delphine said nervously.

Cosima finally got the nerve to open the envelope and let the card tumble out onto her lap. She then opened that and 2 tickets fell out. They were to her favourite group playing at the O2 arena in a few nights.

"Oh wow Delphine how did you know?"

"Well in all honesty you have not shut up about them playing for the last week. I was lucky to get those in fact. I know how much you like to drool over Hayley Williams when you don't think I am watching you!" Delphine teased.

Cosima jumped up from her laying position and pinned Delphine to the bed.

"You are so the best girlfriend ever you know that, and I am going to spend the next few hours showing you just how much I love you."

Delphine let out a contented little sigh. She knew that she would be in no fit state for work the next day but hey it was only training she could probably do it with her eyes shut. Delphine just let Cosima take over her senses and her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Delphine woke up with a start. It had felt like she had only been asleep a few minutes. She looked at the clock it read 09:35.

"Shit!" She shouted as she jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. "I'm going to be so late. I am so not going to be making a good first impression!" She screamed at the body in the bed.

"Hey Del, chill it will be alright. You shower I will call you a cab. You won't be late trust me." Cosima soothed to the stressed woman. Cosima picked up the phone and ordered the taxi for 10:15am which would give her plenty of time to get ready and still have a coffee before she left.

"Del, the taxi is booked so don't stress OK! I will ring Rachel and let her know you may be a little late."

"No Cosima, I do not want to be known as the boss's niece's girlfriend getting favours! If I am going to be late I will be late on my own." Delphine sighed. "As much as I enjoyed you being here last night, it was probably the worst thing that could have happened."

Cosima smiled, "Well you wasn't saying that when we were screaming just a few hours ago."

Delphine's stomach jumped at the thought. Cosima knew just how to affect her. "Cosima stop it I have to get ready!" She almost shouted.

"OK spoilsport. Would you mind if I stayed here today, be here for when you get home later?" Cosima asked.

"You know you can stay whenever you want. I would love you to be here when I get back later." Delphine said tenderly.

"OK just so you know we are going to have a fabulous meal. I will even cook it myself." Cosima teased.

"Oh best have the Accident and emergency department on standby then!" Delphine teased back as she started to dress.

Cosima lay in the bed pulling a face, she didn't like her cooking being teased, and she had always thought she had been a good cook. Well she hadn't killed anyone yet. Delphine noticed that Cosima had gone quiet.

"Hey babe, you know I am only joking. I would love to be spoilt by you with your cooking." Delphine said as she walked over to the bed. She leant down and tenderly kissed Cosima until she felt the smaller woman's mouth smile beneath her kiss. "Ok you feel better now babe?"

"How about you just sack work off and we just stay here so you can make your nastiness about my cooking up to me." Cosima said seriously.

"Aww Cherie, I wish I could but we have been through this, how about I make it up to you tonight in a very special way." Delphine winked as she sauntered away wriggling her hips for emphasis.

"God woman you are going to be the death of me!" Cosima sighed. "But it looks as if I may have to take matters into my own hands right now!"

Delphine turned just as Cosima put her hand between her legs, the cheeky smile as she rubbed her other hand over her chest. "See what you are missing out on now!" Cosima whispered.

Delphine stood watching Cosima, her own desires threatening to overtake her body. She let out a moan as Cosima spread her legs so she could see everything she was doing. The smile never leaving Cosima's face.

"Oh God!" Delphine whispered as she tore her eyes away from the scene playing out in front of her. "You don't play fair Cosima!"

Cosima laughed before a moan escaped her lips. "What's fair? You're leaving me to go sit in a boring classroom, at least now when you get bored you have something to think about!" More moaning escaped the smaller woman.

"I won't be able to concentrate on anything now Cosima."

Even though Cosima didn't reply she knew her plan had worked. Delphine was so worked up and feeling horny that she would either rip her clothes off or join her. Or she would put herself through the agony of imagining things all day to the point of distraction. No matter what Cosima had won. That was what she was sticking too.

The taxi beeping its horn brought Delphine back around and out of her lust filled thoughts.

"Cosima I am going now. I will see you this afternoon but I will text or call you on my break OK babe!"

Delphine was met with a chorus of moans in reply as she went through the front door.

"Merde she is such a brat!" Delphine cursed under her breath.

Delphine arrived at the DYAD offices with a couple of minutes spare. She let out a sigh of relief when she found out that there were a couple more people running late. She took the opportunity whilst she was waiting to text Cosima. As she took her phone out she hadn't realised that she had received a picture message from Cosima already. They had only been apart for 10 minutes. Smiling to herself she opened the message.

 **Just wanted you to see what you were missing by leaving me on my own**

The text read and as the picture downloaded she realised that Cosima had sent her a topless picture. Delphine couldn't stop the blush from rising in her cheeks and she looked around nervously to see if anyone was watching her.

Delphine tapped the reply icon and began to tap out her message.

 **You are such a brat! Now I really won't be able to concentrate at all on anything today. X**

Delphine shut her phone off and put it in her bag. She had to think of bad things to get the thoughts of her naked girlfriend out of her head for the day.

The door burst open and in walked the trainer.

"Hello all, my name is Siobhan Sadler. I am here today to go through Health and Safety with you! I know a lot of you were told it was The Role of a Support Worker today but Ethan that does the training has been called away. So rather than delay your training it was decided that we would do this!"

"So today we will go through the general Health and Safety Policy, what is Health and Safety and all the little parts of it like COSHH. Any questions?"

The man sat next to Delphine raised his hand.

"Yes!" Siobhan said pointing to him.

"Erm yes well, how long is this course? I did Health and Safety recently in my previous job so would I need to do it again?" He said as he got more flustered.

"This is a 3 day course. It is different from a lot of courses because it focus' on lone working, as that is what a lot of you will be doing. Ok what I suggest we do just so we can get to know each other is say our names and something unique about ourselves. Let's start with you!" Siobhan pointed at the red faced boy.

"Erm Hi, yeah my name is Tony and I am a big RP fan." The boy said.

"Hey, my name is Delphine and I have my degree in immunology." Delphine said smiling brightly. This continued around the room with everyone.

"Hey Delphine, it's nice to meet you. So what made you choose to be a support worker?" Tony whispered the blushing continuing.

"Hi Tony, I didn't choose it. It chose me. How about you?" Delphine asked, grateful to have someone to talk to.

"I used to work in a Care Home with people with Dementia so it just seemed natural to continue that really." He replied brightly.

"OK guys, shall we get ourselves into pairs and we will begin." Siobhan said.

Cosima had dozed off after she had replied to Delphine's text. She was woken by her phone ringing. Reaching for her glasses she looked at the screen. She saw that it was her best friend Felix calling.

"Hey Fe, what's up? You don't usually call me before 3pm."

"OK now tell me when were you going to tell me that you were screwing someone?" Felix joked.

"Well no shit Sherlock I thought you might have noticed seeing as we hadn't met up for a few weeks." Cosima laughed.

"So how is loves young dream going?" Felix asked with genuine affection.

"Oh it is going amazing dude. I am so definitely in love with her." Cosima gushed.

"Oh God pass me the sick bucket!" Felix said as he made fake gagging sounds.

"Oi fuck off dude! So how have things been between you and Colin?" She asked.

"Oh you know same as always. Good one minute, then my arse getting busted and him going off on one. Then good again. You know I wouldn't have it any other way, stop changing the subject. Tell me all about this dream girl." Felix demanded.

"Her name is Delphine. I met her at the Dyad offices that day when the interviews for my new Support worker….."

"Fuck Cosima she isn't your new Support Worker is she?" Felix shouted down the phone.

Cosima's silence was enough to confirm this to Felix.

"Cosima you know how much trouble you could be in." Concern etched in Felix' voice.

"She doesn't know it is me she is looking after. I haven't told her." Cosima said quietly.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I have tried so many times but I don't want to ruin what we have, and by telling her it will." Cosima's voice started to crack.

"Hey love; you really do love her don't you?" Understanding filled the words.

"Yeah, I do. I'm scared Felix what do I do if she rejects me and doesn't want to know me?"

"Hey if she loves you too she will understand you know. Just be honest with her, for all you know she may just quit the job so she can be with you. Has your family met her yet?"

"Yeah well kind of. Sarah has spoken to her on the phone, they don't know either. You know what they would be like if they found out."

"Fuck Cosima you don't like to keep things simple do you!" Felix joked.

"Do you want to meet for lunch Fe?" Cosima asked.

"I can't I was actually just ringing to see if you wanted any pot? I'm going up north to get some of the good shit. I will be gone a few days."

"Yeah fe I think I will. I have a feeling I am going to need it." She laughed nervously.

"OK darling, listen tell her before it's too late alright. You know where I am if you need me OK?"

"Thanks Fe that means a lot."

"Listen I will speak to you tomorrow, but please do it! Love you bye."

"Love you too, take care."

"Always." Felix hung up the call.

Cosima knew that Felix was right but she just didn't know how to do it. Every time she thought about mentioning it she either bottled it or ended up having an anxiety attack. She knew she couldn't carry on like this. She would end up making herself seriously ill.

It was lunch time and Delphine had disappeared so that she could call Cosima. She didn't realise just how much she missed the woman who had so dominated her life the last few weeks.

Taking out her phone she switched it on, she gave the network time to connect and the messages come through. She scrolled through them. She had received a few from Paul. Giving her dates that he would be away so that they could arrange the stay around that. She had a message from Rachel asking for some more ID as her passport was out of date. Then there were the 20 messages from Cosima. She smiled as she opened up the file.

 **Hey baby, hope you enjoyed the show this morning there is plenty more to come** **xx**

 **So I am guessing the training has started. I miss you already. Come home xx**

 **Now this is really bad, I didn't think I could miss someone so much after so little time x**

 **I really need you here. I need to feel you in my arms. I love you xx**

Delphine continued to read on and felt her heart swell more and more for the woman. After a few seconds she tapped the green phone icon and waited for the call to connect.

"Hey babe! How things going today. Are you bored yet?" Asked Cosima enthusiastically.

"Not yet sweet but I have made a new friend. His name is Tony, he is such a dork but he is lovely. You would like him. He is into all those role play things you like to keep up with."

"Ah that is so awesome, we should totally get introduced! Anyway I don't want to hear about him, I want to hear about you. I have really missed you."

"I missed you too Cosima. So what have you been up to today? Apart from sending me naughty pictures." Delphine giggled into the phone.

"Oh not much really, I'm still in bed, was hoping that you would have told them that you were that bored you had to come home and make love to your exceedingly sexy girlfriend who you left in a high state of arousal this morning, and no matter what she does it doesn't seem to be diminishing at all."

"Cosima! Behave I am in public." Delphine scolded playfully.

"Oh wow wait that's even better!" Laughed the other girl. "Now I am laying here completely naked and all I can think about is your hands all over me." Cosima whispered huskily into the phone.

Delphine couldn't help but blush.

"So I am thinking Delphine that when you finish at 5 you get a taxi home and I finish the show I started for you this morning." Delphine could hear the wide smile in Cosima's voice.

"How about we finish this call I go and eat, but I would rather eat you. I get today over with and then you come meet me and we go to Battersea. I want to show you something."

"Hmmmm Miss Cormier look at you being all masterful. I like it!" Cosima joked.

"No really Cosima there is something I would like to show you." Delphine made her voice sound as mysterious as she could.

"Alright then, so what time do you want me to meet you?" Cosima gave in.

"I think I will be out of here by four else the course isn't going to last the three days. So I will get the train there for five. So how about we aim for five?"

"OK but I have warned you I am always late so I am always sorry." Cosima laughed.

"Well I best go and carry on, but Cosima I do have something I have to tell you."

"Erm OK?"

"Don't sound so scared. I just want to tell you that I love you and I miss you."

"Aww Delphine you are entirely too sweet to me."

"Anyway have to go, I am being summoned by Tony, so I will see you at five bye! Delphine hung up with a smile. She had been thinking about surprising Cosima for a few days. Cosima had done so much and given her so much she felt like she needed to do something in return. She had already got all the stuff in the locker at the train station. It was a case of hoping that she got there before Cosima did else there would be no surprise.

Walking back inside Delphine spotted Mr Leekie who waved at her in a polite way. Delphine waved back, she didn't expect him to walk over towards her.

"Why hello Miss Cormier. It's nice to meet you outside of the refines of an office."

"Mr Leekie, hello."

"Have you heard any more about your placement yet? You should be getting the information through the post within the next week. It is quite a complex situation. At the moment we have not been able to get hold of the lady in question so we have had to do a care plan without her input. So you may end up hitting a brick wall with some of the tasks on the plan. She is quite stubborn." Aldous explained. Never once saying Cosima's name.

"How come I am not allowed to know her name yet?" Delphine asked noticing the lack of name mentioned.

"We like our users to introduce themselves; it's kind of like a see if you click exercise. It helps them be in control of things, rather than we take that control away."

"Oh," Delphine still thought it was a bit strange, but didn't say anything at all it was best to stay quiet.

"I will let you go Delphine. We see great things ahead of you with us at DYAD."

"Thank you." Delphine blushed as she hurried away.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Delphine's mind wondering about Mr Leekie's reasoning of not saying any names, but most importantly her mind kept drifting back to her plan for Cosima. Delphine had done everything she could to keep this from Cosima to the point of distraction. Luckily all the calls she had received had been to her mobile rather than her house phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **A/N** Hi Guys, I'm sure a few of you are wondering why the last chapter stopped as abruptly as it did. Well here is the reason why. I want a few of the chapters to be 2 parters, but the other part may be in the second or third part of this story. The reason Chapter 6 finished like it did because the continuation is in part 3 and it is a happy story and I wanted to bring some happiness in amongst all the angst that will be thrown at you over the coming weeks and months, also I wanted you to have that feeling of not knowing what's going on too. I know that makes me evil (Very evil laugh happening) but sometimes if you know what the story or the flashback is going to be you don't have that wow factor when it is told again. That's why I have left you wondering what's going on ha-ha. Anyway thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this, a big shout out to SPOOKYCJ who gave me the song idea. And to everyone who has left reviews thank you so much they mean a lot. Anyhooooo, back to the story. Not so angsty this chapter but we are starting to get there now.

Cosima was sat crossed legged on the floor of Felix's flat. He was in the kitchen getting their drinks and Cosima was building a nice joint for them both.

"SO Cosima have you told her yet?" Felix called from the kitchen.

"Felix I have tried but I just can't find the words or the right time to do it. I mean last night she brought Tony back with her! They have become inseparable a bit like you and me." Cosima lamented.

"Cos, if you don't do it before next week when she gets given the job details you are screwed. Never mind her not wanting you, at least if she doesn't want you there is always the chance something could happen. If she finds out the other way she will hate you and I mean H.A.T.E. you. So you have the choice of two shit scenarios but one could have a positive outlook." Felix said as he walked back into the lounge, Cosima's Green tea in one hand and his glass of wine in the other.

"Why do you have to drink in front of me when you know that I can only drink rarely?" Cosima moaned.

"Stop changing the subject missy! Have you any idea how you are going to tell her yet?"

"Fee, I really don't know. I was only thinking about it the other night and I had a full on anxiety attack. It is the hardest thing I have ever had to cope with. Being told I had MS was nothing compared to this! Why couldn't I have met Delphine before you got sacked!" Cosima began to well up.

"Hey there pet, listen if you want I could always tell her. Then again I would have to meet this mystery woman first. I mean you have been together 2 months and you haven't introduced her to anyone yet! I mean your family well that's understandable they are quite full on. How is Sarah by the way? Tell her I said hi. But not introducing her to me, I'm hurt Cosima." Felix joked.

"How about you come over for drinks tomorrow. Delphine is off work as we are going up to Scotland to see her best friend Paul on Saturday, so why not come round and meet her tomorrow before we go up. We are up there till Tuesday. The Paramore concert is Monday in Glasgow. I still can't believe she managed to get tickets for it."

"Yes I would love to come round tomorrow. I mean this is the first time I have seen you in weeks, you have been holed up in your love bubble for too long now!" Felix said sarcastically.

"That's cool dude. Just don't say anything to Delphine yet. If I haven't told her by the time we come back Tuesday then you can tell her OK?" Cosima pleaded. "Just let me have these few days please!"

"Bloody hell Cosima stop pulling those puppy dog eyes on me, it's those eyes that got me the sack if I remember rightly, begging me to get you more pot!" Felix sighed.

"And how many times have I apologised to you for that? Look on the Brightside though, if that hadn't of happened would we be the good friends that we are now?"

"That is true my dear dreadlocked cherub, but stop pointing those eyes at me you might turn me!" Felix laughed at his little joke.

"I think Tony is coming round tomorrow too, so you will have some eye candy to take your mind off the soppiness that is me and Delphine!" Cosima exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Oh god I'm going to have to scrub the smell of lesbians off me for days aren't I!" Felix joked.

Delphine was putting away her things before she left the classroom. She looked at her phone there had been no messages, which was unusual as Cosima text her nearly every half hour. She had spoken to her during her lunch break and remembered that she had said something about going to see her friend Felix. She was probably still there, getting high. Delphine didn't mind because it helped Cosima having the pot. Helped with the anxiety, she had been much calmer recently, well until a few nights ago when she had received the call from Cosima and she had spent most the night calming her down.

Delphine stood to leave when Siobhan caught her eye.

"Hey Siobhan is everything OK?" Delphine asked the older woman.

"Yes Delphine all is good, I'm just thinking about things, I always get a bit sad when a training course finishes. Especially when everyone has been as good as this class."

"Yes I have really enjoyed it. I didn't think I would to be honest but I loved it!"

"Ah that's good to hear. It's a shame that classroom based learning is going to be a thing of the past. You were the last group that would be taught that way. Everything is going to be on line now,"

"So what will happen to you?"

"I have a new role now; I am now the e learning coordinator. So they have found a use for this old bird!" Siobhan laughed.

"Well I'm glad I was one of the last ones you actually taught anything to." Delphine said genuinely. She left the room and made her way to the ground floor. She was worried about Cosima but didn't want to interrupt her if she was still at her friends place.

Taking her phone out again she went to her contacts and scrolled down until she had reached Paul's number. Tapping the call icon she waited for it to connect.

"Delphine! I wasn't expecting to hear from you until tomorrow. This is a nice surprise. What's up?" The man said cheerfully.

"Nothing is wrong Paul. Can't a friend call another friend just to say hi?" Delphine laughed.

"There is no shame in the fact that you just can't get enough of me at the minute. This is what the 8th phone call in just as many days. I feel privileged, but I don't want a crazy girlfriend trying to beat me up when you come up here. She must be jealous as hell that you keep calling me?" Paul joked.

"Paul behave you know Cosima is so laid back she is almost horizontal and she knows everything about you. How see you as my family as I have noone else that I am this close with except her."

"I know sweet, now are you all ready to come up. We are all looking forward to seeing you, and meeting this woman who has captured your heart."

"We are almost ready; I need to do my usual pre-flight routine. You know how much I hate to fly. Also it is Saturday morning we fly up so we will get to the airport around 10am. We will make our way to yours as I know you don't like getting up too early." Delphine explained with a little giggle.

"So is Cosima looking forward to coming up here?" Paul asked.

"Yes she can't wait to meet you! Like I said I have told her everything about you and see is so looking forward to meeting my family."

"So why do you sound as if something is wrong?" Paul asked coming straight out with it.

"There is….. I think she may be going off me. She seems to be more distant recently and she has been having a lot of anxiety attacks too. I'm worried about her Paul." Delphine blurted out.

There was silence the other end of the phone for a few seconds but felt like hours to Delphine. She had never vocalised her worries before and she could feel her eyes begin to tear up, her mouth go dry.

"Delphine, in all honesty you have to remember she suffered the anxiety attacks before you come along. She told you about them and you accepted them as part of who she was. She is probably just embarrassed that she is having more of them. Have you asked her what may be causing them? It maybe that she is like you scared of flying. Talk to her Delphine just so you can come up here and enjoy your few days with me and Beth. OK!"

Delphine nodded into her phone. She knew Paul was right she did have to talk to Cosima but she didn't know how to start the conversation. It was then she realised that they had never really talked much about anything. Maybe tonight was a good time to try.

"Thanks Paul, I really appreciate this."

"No problem Del, just make sure you talk to her please."

"OK I will, I will text you tomorrow alright?"

"Sure Del, speak soon, see you in a couple of days. Take care."

"You too Paul. Love you."

"Love you too Del, now get off the phone and head home to that girlfriend of yours."

"Ok bye." Delphine hung up the phone and put it away in her bag. She made her way to the train station, she was having Cosima over today, and they had decided that they would go from Cosima's place to the airport Saturday morning as it was closer.

Delphine took a deep breath. She had felt like Cosima had been going off her for a few days, it was like every time she got close Cosima pulled away. She was probably being paranoid because she hadn't noticed the exact same signs with her ex.

She knew that Paul was right she had to talk to Cosima and it would be hard but it had to be done she had to know one way or the other what was going on. She didn't want to fall for the woman anymore if it wasn't being reciprocated.

Delphine got off the train and made the short walk back to her house. She heard music coming from inside, she knew the song, it was one of Cosima's favourites. Paramore I caught myself. Then as she got closer she heard Cosima singing at the top of her lungs.

"Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should never think of you…."

Delphine smiled to herself, it was times like this when Cosima did things without thinking or caring what others thought of her that made her love her. Putting her key in the lock she let herself in. Cosima was in the kitchen Delphine could tell by the echo in her voice.

"Hey Cos! I'm home!" She called out to the other woman still singing without a care in the world.

"No I don't know what I want….." Cosima continued singing.

"COSIMA!" Delphine shouted and the shorter woman spun round on her heels.

"Oh shit! Was I that loud? Shit sorry! Let me go switch it off." Cosima said as she ran to the other room to turn the music off.

"Del, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I just felt like the song was a part of me in that moment." Cosima tried to explain as she made her way back through the now quiet house.

"Cosima, don't ever apologise for doing something that you enjoy." Smiled Delphine.

"Oh by the way I missed you today. So I thought instead of texting you every 5 minute I would show you in a different way!" Cosima's eyes sparkled as she took the dish from the fridge. "I might have kind attempted to make your favourite dish. Goulash. I'm not sure how it will turn out but I will put it in the oven now and it will be ready for when you are out the bath I am about to run you."

"Cosima stop a minute please!" Pleaded Delphine.

"What's wrong Del? Have I done something wrong?" Asked Cosima.

"We need to have a talk now before I lose my bottle."

"Oh OK, is there anything in particular you want to talk about?" Cosima asked worried.

"There is no easy way to say this so I am going to have to come right out and say it because it is eating me up inside. Are you going off me?" Delphine poured out tears falling freely by the end of the sentence.

"Oh god no! Delphine don't ever think that. I love you so much. I have pulled away because I don't want you to think I am smothering you. I would never hurt you. Didn't I say that to you a couple of weeks back when I gave you the promise ring? Look at me Delphine. I am going through a lot of stuff at the minute and I can't find the way to tell you about it, because I have never had someone I can tell everything to. You're the first person that has made me feel like that. I don't want to lose you; I don't want to leave you Christ given half the chance I would move in with you tomorrow. Please trust me on this when I say that when I find the way to say to you what I want to say I will tell you everything. I promise on my last breath that leaves my body…" Cosima said quite forcefully so Delphine could tell she was being honest with her.

"Cosima, I just don't want to think like that but after what Seth did to me, I guess I get paranoid sometimes." Delphine said between sobs.

"Hell me with anxiety and you with paranoia we make a good pair." Cosima said to lighten the mood. She stepped towards Delphine and took her in her arms.

"Listen Baby, I love you so much I feel like I would die without you. You're the one thing that makes sense in my world. Oh and by the way I was kind of creeping around you with the dinner and bath because my best friend Felix is coming to mine tomorrow so he can meet you before we go up north." Cosima giggled guiltily.

Delphine laughed at her own foolishness and at the fact that Cosima had been scared to say about Felix coming round.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Cosima telling Delphine what to expect when Felix came over his exuberance and his speaking before thinking. Cosima telling stories of how Felix had been caught giving her weed but not once mentioning anything about how they had met.

A/N sorry it's not a major update, I wanted to have the visit from Felix in a chapter all on its own as a few bombshells may or may not be dropped. Once again thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome please get your friends to read this too. Much love to you all xMx


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

A/N just a warning for some sexy times in this chapter! Enjoy!

Delphine stood looking at herself in the mirror. She had on the black and white dress that Cosima liked on. She wanted to make a good impression with Felix. She had not been this nervous in a long time. She was meeting with Cosima about an hour before Felix was due to arrive; she had invited Tony to come too. This was more because from what Cosima had told her, Felix and she were going to either get very high or just be like school kids all night and Delphine didn't want to feel like the gooseberry. Once again she couldn't decide how she was going to have her hair. So she flipped a coin and she went with straight. It would be a shock for Cosima also as she had only ever seen Delphine with wavy or curly hair. Sitting with her straighteners Delphine thought back to the previous night when she must have sounded so foolish asking if Cosima wanted her. She kind of knew she did but with her experiences with past relationships she had learnt never to take anything for granted. At least by asking she could put the doubts to rest, but she still couldn't get her head round that Cosima had something to tell her and it must be big because she couldn't find the words to say anything. Delphine tried to rack her brain as to what it was that Cosima had to tell her that was so important. Maybe it was just how ill she was? Maybe she wasn't ill at all and they had got the diagnosis wrong. She had to try and stop thinking about things like this. They were going away the early hours of tomorrow morning and she didn't want to be thinking about things that may or may not be true.

Cosima was sat in her living room on the phone.

"Mum, I told you everything will be fine. I'm only going for two days and then going to a concert after. I will be fine. You know I am a grown woman now."

"Cosima you may well be a grown woman but you are still sick. This is not going to go away no matter how much you try and hide away from it."

"Mum! Stop! I am going. I will text you every day if that makes you feel any better. Just let me do this. In fact I need to do this for me, I need to have some time away from here, and I need to clear my head. I have the new support worker starting next Thursday so I want some time to be the real me before I have to do the whole rigmarole of being looked after again OK!?"

"Cosima, I do this because I love you!"

"Mum, I'm going now I have guest arriving shortly. I will text you tomorrow."

"Cosima who is this woman you are going with?"

"We are not having this conversation now mum; when I am ready to tell you the ins and outs of my personal life I will call you. Now mum I love you but I am hanging up now!" Cosima finished the call before her mum could reply. She hated when her mum became so over bearing. It wasn't as if she was going abroad to Spain or where ever she was literally going up north. Cosima looked at the clock and realised that Delphine would be here any minute.

"Shit! Fuck! Bollocks!" She swore as she went running up to her room to find some clothes to wear.

Delphine got out of the taxi and made her way up the steps. She heard a massive bang and swearing coming from inside the house. She giggled to herself and unlocked the door.

"Cosima, I am here!" She called out.

"Be down in just a minute when I get my foot out of the bin!" Groaned the other woman.

"OK Cherie, I will make us both a drink whilst you finish off."

"Delphine bring my drink upstairs will you. I'm going to need your help I think."

"OK will be with you soon. What do you want to drink?"

"Make mine a green tea please babe. I'm not allowed to drink anymore remember?"

"Oh yes I'm sorry I forgot for a moment then. Would you prefer me not to drink also?" Delphine asked.

"No don't you stop drinking just because of me. I want you to just be yourself."

Delphine waited for the kettle to boil before she made the tea. Cosima liked it made a particular way. Firstly pour the water into the cup, add a tiny amount of sugar to take the bitterness away then add the tea bag, let it sit in the water for 1 and a half minutes before taking it out. Delphine had memorised this from watching Cosima make it so many times until she had got it to the point of perfection as she had once said.

"Hey Delphine are you coming up here or are you just going to sit and watch my drink cool." Cosima shouted from upstairs.

Delphine jolted out of her little daydream and took her coat off before picking up the 2 drinks she had made and took herself upstairs. She had pre-empted Cosima's reaction to seeing her in the dress, but nothing had prepared her for what Cosima was going to look like.

"Oh my God Cosima, you look stunning." Delphine stuttered out taking in the sight of her girlfriend in a figure hugging multi-coloured dress. She just couldn't find the words to express exactly how she felt.

"Wow to you too babe. You know how much I love seeing you in that dress. Makes me the luckiest woman on this earth." Cosima replied with her trademark cheeky grin. "Do you mind?" Cosima pointed to the zip at the back of her dress, she had managed to get it half-done but had struggled with the rest.

Delphine put down the drinks and slowly made her way over, she bit her lower lip. How was she going to remain calm and do the zip up when all she wanted to do was rip the dress off her and throw her on the bed.

Delphine stop close behind Cosima and placed one hand on her hip and slowly slid her other hand in the opening of the dress. "I think we might have just enough time to….." She slipped her hand round and found that Cosima had no bra on and gently cupped the breast.

"MMMM Ms. Cormier, I like it when you take control." Whispered Cosima melting into the touch.

"Would you like it even more if I took you right now?" Delphine asked, the lust for her girlfriend filling her voice.

"I think you should…" Cosima didn't get to finish the sentence before Delphine took her in a hungry embrace. Her tongue forcing entry into Cosima's mouth, the other mouth opening readily. Delphine broke this kiss to star kissing down Cosima's neck, exposing the shoulders then the back and front letting the dress drop to the ground.

"Damn that took me forever to iron!" Cosima protested without much conviction as Delphine turned her around and kissed her again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "COSIMA! I know you are in there! Get your butt down here and let me in it is freezing out here and I didn't bring a coat!" The unmistakeable tone of Felix's voice came up the stairs.

"Oh Fuck. No let him stay there. Don't stop Delphine please." Begged Cosima as Delphine started to walk away.

"Oh Cherie that was just a taster for later!" Delphine winked as she went downstairs and let Cosima gather herself.

Delphine check her hair in the mirror, and tidied up her dress before answering the door.

"Hi?" She said nervously

"You must be Delphine? I'm Felix and if you hurt Cosima I will hunt you down!" Felix said seriously.

"OK I will remember that and yes I am Delphine. Enchantee." She said charmingly not letting the comment upset her.

"So where is the little lady, I hope you haven't been having sex! I have already told Cos, that it is going to take forever to get the smell of lesbians off me coming here tonight." Felix laughed when he knew the ice was broken.

Delphine let out a happy laugh before replying to Felix. "It's not the smell of lesbians you have to worry about, it's Tony he is a man on a mission tonight and I don't think you stand a chance."

Felix looked shocked before laughing again himself.

"So Tony I hear he is a bit of a geek monkey like our Cosima here. Is that true? I always fancied trying it with a geek monkey. They are supposed to be very attentive." Felix indulged. He wasn't expecting Delphine to be so forthright with her reply.

"Yes, the geeks are very attentive. Especially Cosima it's like she just wants to please me all the time." Delphine gave a cheeky grin to the surprised boy.

"Erm where is said geek monkey I thought she would have been here by now."

Cosima had been stood at the top of the stairs listening to the exchange between the two most important people in her life. She couldn't be happier if she tried. Felix obviously liked her even though he would never admit to it and Delphine well Delphine just took everything in her stride. She couldn't ask for anything more from them both. Moving from her place she made both Delphine and Felix jump when she came running down stairs screaming.

"FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX I am so glad you did come." She threw her arms around the boy and smothered him in kisses as Delphine looked on giggling. Cosima looked over at her and gave her a wink.

"Hey get off me; it's bad enough that I was going to smell of a lesbian love nest now I am going to stink of lesbian too!" Felix joked.

"Oh Felix I don't smell that bad do i?" Cosima pouted.

"Well you would smell better if you didn't smell of sex. What have you been doing up there, having a bit of free love with yourself?"

"Oh my God Felix." Was all Cosima could manage as her bright red face had given her away.

Delphine smiled and again winked at the embarrassed Cosima who just went redder than it was thought possible.

"And on that note who is going to get me a drink?" Felix asked nonchalantly.

"I will go, what would you like to drink Felix?" Delphine offered.

"I will have one of the red wines Cosima hides under the sink. And don't say there isn't any, I see you squirrel a bottle away every now and then and it is the good stuff too." Felix announced.

Delphine just nodded. Cosima had warned her about Felix knowing where all the good stuff she kept was; Delphine had hidden it and not told Cosima where, she had replaced it with the almost as good stuff.

Delphine brought the bottle out and an empty glass. "With red wine you have to open it and let it sit for a while to get the best taste out of it." She explained as she put it down on the table where Felix sat.

"Oh I don't care much for how good it tastes because most red wine tastes of vinegar, I just care about how drunk it is going to get me."

A knock at the door stopped the conversation in its tracks.

"That must be Tony. I will go answer it." Delphine said making her way to the door.

"You sure babe? I don't mind going you know." Cosima said as she gave Delphine a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Cherie you keep Felix entertained. I just need to prewarn Tony about how Coarse Felix can be." Delphine replied kissing her girlfriend back as she went out to answer the door.

"So Cosima, have you told the lovely Delphine yet?" Felix suddenly piped up.

"Shhhhh Fee, I haven't had the chance to yet. It is not easy you know. How would you tell your girlfriend hey babe I am going to be the person you look after in the day and fuck at night!" Cosima said.

"Well that sounds a good way to put it if you ask me!"

"Fee! I want to tell her properly. Thursday is her first day and I have got them to hold off giving her my address up til now. They are going to have to give her something by Wednesday so I have told them mum's address, she doesn't know it."

"Cos, and what do you think will happen when you open the door to her and she sees you?"

"I'm hoping she won't run screaming to the hills and never speak to me again."

"Just tell her, before it's too late. Like I said the other day. If you tell her before she finds out you stand more of a chance of salvaging something out of the wreckage, but leave it and you will end up with nothing. You know I'm right darling you just have to decide what is more important. Your pride or your relationship with Delphine. It is so obvious that you adore each other."

"I'm scared Felix, I'm scared of losing her." Cosima said tears forming.

"Listen to me just be honest you will get more from that than lying."

Cosima nodded sadly and looked towards the door. Delphine was still talking to Tony.

"Delphine come and introduce Tony to Felix he is still sober at the minute!" Cosima shouted out to the hallway.

Delphine came in followed by Tony Felix did his usual look up and down before getting up and introducing himself.

"Well look at you Tony, I'm Felix and I'm guessing you have been brought here so these two can do some matchmaking?"

Tony blushed and tried to speak but couldn't he wasn't used to having someone be quite so forward to him, he blushed and shook Felix's hand.

"Hmm a nice strong grip now that I do like." Felix winked at the shy man in front of him.

Again Tony blushed, and Delphine ushered him to sit on the long sofa with her.

"So Felix how come I haven't met you before today? I feel like I know everything about you from what Cosima has told me." Delphine asked.

"Well my darling I think Cosima wanted to keep us apart because we both have an awesome sense of fashion and she didn't want us to fight about who looked the best. Which by the way dear is so me tonight."

Delphine laughed, Cosima had warned her about how Felix thought he was a fashion guru.

"Felix behave will you! Come lets go out for a smoke." Cosima said sending Delphine an apologetic look before dragging the boastful man out into the garden.

Delphine smiled and winked at her girlfriend. Tony went out with the other two to have a cigarette. After a minute or two Cosima came back inside and snuck up behind Delphine.

"Hey you did you miss me?" She whispered in the other woman's ear making her jump.

"Always baby." Delphine replied as she turned around to kiss Cosima.

They stood like that for a few minutes gently kissing each other and whispering sweet nothings.

"Oi you two pack it in, we haven't eaten yet!" Felix announced his arrival.

"Erm sorry guys, I did try and get him to stay outside a bit longer, but he was adamant that he should come back in!" Apologised Tony.

The girls laughed before taking each other's hands and making their way to the lounge, they sat on one of the sofas together and Felix and Tony sat on the other. Tony was sat in the corner and Felix had spread himself out.

"So you two lovebirds I hear you are going away tomorrow. Up to bonny Scotland, so what is up there to take you away from the big smoke?" Felix asked.

"Well my best friend Paul lives up there with his girlfriend Beth. He is like my family. He helped me so much when my parents passed away." Delphine explained.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Delphine!" Felix said genuinely apologetic.

"It's OK it happened so many years ago now! I sometimes struggle to remember their faces now." Delphine said sadly.

"Hey Felix you want to come and help me pick what takeaway we are having tonight!" Cosima jumped in seeing that Delphine was getting upset.

"What Cosima we are just getting to the juicy stuff! "Felix objected.

"Felix go with Cosima, it is not something that needs to be spoken about when you hardly know the person. It's not fair at all!" Tony spoke up in Delphine's defence.

"Oh my the geek monkey has a voice! So tell me geek is it because you want to screw Delphine that you speak up or is it because you know all the sordid details of everything?" Felix said sarcastically.

"For your information Felix, the only person I did want to 'Screw' as you so crudely put it would have been you but right now I can't stand you. Why can't you respect people's boundaries and just keep pushing. You don't know why what or when about any of us in all honesty and right now I am surprised Cosima hasn't kicked you out! Because if was my house you would be out on your ear!" Tony was starting to get angry.

"What the hell… You think because I ask questions I am not interested? For your information Tony the Geek I am interested because Cosima is my best friend. I have known her for over a year and know the ins and outs of everything. I knew her on a more professional level before that, but we won't get into that right now! Just so you all know. I was asking Delphine these questions because I also lost my parents when I was younger and I was never in the position to have friends help me out! I was on my own and I went to a dark dark place, darker than you could even imagine. So before you start judging me about my methods of speaking to people maybe you should think that there maybe is a reason behind it! Damn now I'm stressed! I'm going out back for a whiff." Felix said letting his hard façade fall just a little.

"I will come with." Cosima said, knowing she had to speak with Felix

"As you wish!" Felix's façade had replaced itself quickly.

They made their way outside and Cosima pushed Felix out of sight.

"What the Fuck was all that about Felix! You nearly let the cat out of the bag!" Cosima hissed at the man in front of her.

"Well if you would grow a pair and tell her the truth I wouldn't be at risk of spilling your secrets now would i. I have told you Cos, you need to tell her."

"Felix I will tell her when I am good and ready, I will not be pushed into telling her." Cosima said calmly.

"Yeah and when will that be? When it's too late to change anything? Cosima you need to get a grip, this what you have is built on lies, well on your part it is, Delphine is totally into you and you are just leading her to get hurt!"

"I don't want to fucking hurt her, I have told you that before, I just don't know what to say! You know that!" Cosima slumped down exhausted.

"Darling, tell her whilst you are away. You have 6 days before she starts work, if you tell her before then who knows as I have said before you may have something to work towards. But don't leave it because the rejection after will just destroy you."

Cosima started crying, she couldn't bear the thought of not having Delphine in her life in any way now. It had only been 2 months but it felt as if they had been together forever. Delphine was her soul mate and she wasn't willing to let that go.

"Hey Cos, don't cry. You just have to find a way to make things work."

Cosima nodded as Tony came out. Felix stood up in a defensive stance.

"Het Felix I wanted to apologise. It is not like me to be so full on, but I have come to think of Delphine as a little sister over the last few weeks and I would defend her to the end of time." Tony explained.

"It's alright Tony I understand that totally. I guess I would be the same if it was Cosima." Felix extended his hand and Tony took it and shook it.

"Now how about you get you ciggies out and I can make this bifta I came out to make 10 mins ago?" Felix smiled the argument forgotten about as quickly as it had happened.

Delphine had sat in the kitchen watching the three of them interact. She felt her heart opening even more. She just wanted everyone to be happy. And seeing the scene unfold in front of her made her so.

"So Cosima you are Delphine's client frim Thursday aren't you?" Tony asked out of the blue.

"Err how did you know?" Cosima stuttered.

"I kind of heard the end of the conversation between you and Felix as I come out." Tony admitted.

"You can't say anything Tony. I need to tell her myself." Cosima looked scared.

"Well like what I heard you need to do it soon. She loves you and this is going to destroy her." Tony admitted.

"I don't want to hurt her. I have thought about cancelling the contract with DYAD so I would never have to tell her."

"What and risk your health? Cosima you can't do that at all." Felix joined in. "Imagine what Sarah would do to you! Hell imagine what your mother would do to me!"

"I just want to be happy!" Cosima said sadly.

Delphine knocked on the window and called the others in.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us all seeing as you were all engrossed in whatever conversation you were having. I hope you all like Thai?"

The others all nodded in response. Cosima went to Delphine's side and snuggled into her.

"You know you are simply the best girlfriend ever Del."

"Yeah I know!" Delphine laughed.

The remainder of the evening passed by with no incidents. Felix got to the point of drunkenness that he tried it on with Tony. Tony flattered by the attention rejected him. Telling Felix that if he tried to kiss him when sober then the outcome may be different.

Delphine and Cosima were cuddled up on the sofa enjoying the relaxed turn the evening had taken. It was getting later but neither of them wanted the others to go. Delphine looked at the time and saw that it was after 1am.

"Cosima we really need to try and get some sleep. We have to be at the airport for 5."Delphine said sadly.

"Oh shit Del, I didn't realise the time. Hey guys stop your necking and get the hell out, me and Del have some unfinished business to attend to." Cosima joked.

"Oh God Tony let's go before the lesbians infect us! I know a good club we could go to." Felix said.

After struggling to get the men out the door Cosima made her way upstairs where Delphine was waiting for her. Cosima pulled her girlfriend closer and walked towards the bedroom.

"Well I'm still waiting for the conclusion to the little distraction earlier." Cosima breathed softly into Delphine's ear.

"Hmm Cosima, I thought you had forgotten about that!" Delphine smiled.

"It's all I have been thinking about all night! What are you doing to me woman?" Cosima husked as she started to take off Delphine's dress.

"So you have been thinking of me making love to you all night. Let me just see if that is true." Delphine whispered as her hands made their way down to the waist, she let out a little gasp as she realised that Cosima had not been wearing any underwear.

"You're a naughty girl Cosima, not wearing any underwear and not telling me." Delphine chastised as her fingers found the wet folds and she teased her fingers along the length pausing for a second on the hard clit.

Cosima whimpered her hips pushing towards Delphine. Delphine smiled at how easy this would be to keep her hanging. She was practically ready to explode just from the slightest touch.

"Should I carry on ma Cherie?" Delphine asked gently already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Cosima replied simply before kissing Delphine hard. Letting her know just how much she wanted her! "Just please…"

Delphine smiled as she stood at the end of the bed, stepping out of her clothes. She reached over to Cosima and helped her out of her things before their mouths found each other again. Delphine allowed herself to be pushed on the bed and Cosima straddled her lap. Delphine could feel the heat and wetness coming from the other woman as she allowed her hands to wander the toned body in front of her. Her mouth finding the hard nipple as she used her tongue to tease it, Cosima began to moan more freely.

"Please Delphine, please." She begged her hips pushing down.

"What do you want me to do?" Delphine asked prolonging the inevitable.

"I want you inside me, like really inside me. More than before." Cosima moaned as Delphine changed their positions so she was on top.

"How would you like me inside you?"

"Your tongue, your fingers anyway you want to be inside me. I just want you now."

"Really so you want this?" Delphine teased by gently pushing a finger inside. Cosima gasped and tried to grip onto the finger inside her before Delphine removed it.

"No fair….. Please!"

"Or how about this?" Delphine slowly moved downwards, til her mouth was around the sensitive bulb. Cosima could not help but moan louder. Delphine flicked her tongue out making contact with the very tip of the clit. Cosima pushed her hips up wanting more contact. Delphine opened her mouth a little wider and slowly and painfully for Cosima inserted her tongue into the swollen folds.

"Oh God Delphine!" Cosima shouted her body on the edge. "Please don't stop!" Cosima's hands moved to hold onto Delphine's head and hold her in place. Delphine moved her tongue slowly taking in the very taste of Cosima. Using the longer stokes of her tongue to tease the clit. Within minutes Cosima began to tense the orgasm taking over her body. Delphine didn't stop at all the ministrations whilst Cosima came. Thus leading her to orgasm again. Out of breath and twitching Delphine finally let Cosima relax thinking that she had tortured her enough. With a smile she made her way back up the bed.

"You OK Cherie?"

"Oh um yeah totally." Smiled Cosima sleepily and she pulled Delphine in to hold her close. "I just wish we could stay like this forever!" She whispered quietly before she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

A/N each chapter from now on in is going to have a Paramore/or a song I think fits attached to it ha-ha. The song for this chapter is PRESSURE. You will understand why I picked this song as you read on through the chapter. I already have the song ready for the next chapter so be warned listen to Paramore and see if you can guess it hahahaha.

THANKS: spookycj you know why I am thanking you. Firstly for your unwavering support with my writing and secondly you made me a Paramore fan. Where the hell had my musical tastes been before then?

Everyone who has taken the time to read this story. It means so much because as a person with low self-confidence to see that someone else is getting pleasure from something I love doing makes me feel so good. Best ego booster around :P

If anyone has any questions about the story feel free to PM me on or add me to Facebook (Miranda Greening Jean).

You are all the best and after the recent OB trailer release I am in two minds on how I want my story to end now. My heart broke into a million pieces once again. Anyway on with the story….

Cosima woke up to the sound of the alarm blaring.

"What time is it?" She grumbled as she got up to turn it off.

"It's time to get that sexy ass out of bed and get yourself ready to go the airport!" Came the cheery reply.

"How the hell can you be so cheerful on 3hrs sleep?" Cosima sulked.

"Well Cherie when you wake up next to someone as beautiful as you and you know you are going away with them for a few days that helps." Delphine smiled as she pulled Cosima in for a kiss.

"Well when you put it like that, it doesn't sound so bad." Cosima agreed starting to smile herself. Her nerves about flying starting to dissipate. She felt like she could do anything when Delphine was around.

"So Cherie are you looking forward to meeting Paul?" Delphine asked.

"Del, I want to meet everyone you know just so I can show off that I am with you!" Cosima boasted with a laugh. "In all honesty babe I am shit scared. He is like your family and meeting families scares the hell out of me because they judge you on an instant feeling."

"Oh you have no need to be nervous with Paul he is like a pussy cat. He will love you because I love you. He just wants me to be happy. I am happier than I could ever imagine I could be with anyone. Now stop being a wimp and get your arse out of bed!" Delphine said with a giggle as she pulled the covers off Cosima who squealed.

The next hour was spent in silence as the two women prepared themselves for the next few days. Them both imagining how the meeting would go with Paul. Cosima's nerves getting worse and Delphine smiling broadly. When the taxi pulled up they left the house.

"Del, I'm scared!" Cosima whispered.

"Don't be scared my love, I will be there with you." Delphine soothed as she took Cosima's hand and gently kissed it.

This seemed to placate Cosima as she moved closer to her girlfriend and rested her head on the other woman's shoulder. They arrived at the airport quickly and soon found their way to the departure lounge where they sat and had a small snack and a drink.

"There is no going back now unless you get yourself arrested and thrown out the airport!" Joked Delphine seeing Cosima's nervous expression.

"Oh God, could you imagine having to explain that to Paul when you turned up alone?" Cosima laughed. Grateful that Delphine was there to try and take her mind of her fear of flying. "Or we could just join the mile high club?" She winked at Delphine.

"Oh Cosima I was just thinking the exact same thing to say to you if you continued to be nervous!" Exclaimed Delphine, trying to hide her blush.

"Great minds eh?" Cosima laughed continuing to wink at Delphine.

"Stop it Cherie you will make me blush!" Delphine squealed as she felt her face grow redder.

"Well you started it by telling me that you were thinking the exact same thing as me!"

"That may be so, but I didn't think you would just ride with it and cause this much embarrassment for me!" Delphine said trying to hide her face.

"Aww poor baby is a little embarrassed by thinking about her hot girlfriend!" Laughed Cosima as she tried to do a teasing voice.

Delphine playfully smacked Cosima's arm and both women sat laughing, garnering strange looks from the other passengers in the lounge.

After a short while the tannoy announced their flight. The women got up and made their way to the gate with their tickets and ID. Within a few minutes they were on board the plane. Cosima instantly doing up her safety belt and reading the safety leaflet over and over again.

Delphine took hold of Cosima's hand and gently kissed it. Cosima looked over at her gratefully and mouthed thank you. Delphine smiled, keeping Cosima calm had actually taken her mind off her own fear of flying which she had never thought would ever be possible. Delphine gazed lovingly at Cosima as she fidgeted in her seat and kept glancing around the cabin. The way Cosima wrinkled her nose when the air conditioning came on. She let out a smile contented sigh.

The captain of the plane made his announcements saying what the weather conditions were and how long it would take them to get to inverness. Delphine giggled when Cosima muttered "An hour and 15 minutes too long!"

Then the engines started and Cosima gripped harder on to Delphine's hands. Then a few minutes later the plane began to move towards the runway. Cosima's knuckles were white from gripping onto both Delphine's hand and the armrest. Delphine did her best to try and sooth Cosima but to no avail. Delphine thought that with how Cosima was she would go into full anxiety attack mode but she was pleasantly surprised that when the plane started to accelerate that Cosima seemed to relax. It was as if the speed was soothing to her. It felt like no sooner had the plane got into the air than Cosima was back to her normal self. Laughing and joking about silly things. Arms gesticulating wildly. It was as if fear had never been a factor the last 2 hours.

Within an hour the Captain again spoke over the speakers to give current weather conditions (which anyone who knows Scotland knows is wet and windy). Then how long it would be before they began their approach. Delphine looked over again at Cosima and saw the all too familiar look of fear creep over the usually happy features.

"It's OK Cherie we will be back on the ground in no time at all!" Delphine soothed. Once again taking Cosima's hand for reassurance. Cosima looked and smiled thinly at Delphine her face draining of all colour before she reached for the sick bag in front of her.

Again once they had landed and Cosima could move about freely she was back to her usual happy self. Delphine had never experienced anything like that before. Someone so scared of the take-off and landing but everything else had been fine. Everyone she knew who had a fear of flying hated the whole experience, admittedly some parts more than others but the whole experience of flying none-the-less.

Delphine was just so happy to be away with Cosima away from everything. She hadn't said anything to Cosima but she had been stressing about starting her new job the next week. What if the person she was looking after didn't like her, what if she wasn't good enough, what if she failed miserably at being a support worker? It had all been running round her head, and now being in her home town so to speak she felt the worries disappearing.

"God Delphine how did you manage to live up here it is bloody freezing!" Exclaimed Cosima as they walked into Inverness airport to get their suitcase.

"You get used to it! I lived here for a while so I became immune to it almost." Delphine explained.

"Rather you than me, at least you're here with me to keep me warm." Smiled the smaller woman.

"I will always be here to keep you warm Cherie." Delphine said sweetly as she took hold of Cosima's hand.

Cosima gave Delphine's hand a squeeze and they found the carousel and waited for the case.

"DELPHINE!" Both women jumped at the shout across the small airport. Delphine spun around a wide smile on her face.

"Paul! What are you doing here? I thought I had told you that we would come to yours so you didn't have to get up too early!" Delphine exclaimed clearly surprised.

"You think I would have missed coming to get you and Cosima and not give you the grand tour on the way home." Paul smiled as he looked towards Cosima and winked at Delphine. "She is very beautiful you have good taste."

Delphine blushed as Paul pushed past her and went to introduce himself to Cosima.

"Hi I'm Paul as you can probably guess by now. I have heard so much about you." He extended his hand which Cosima took and shook enthusiastically.

"I have heard so much about you too." Cosima said shyly.

"God girl I am not going to bite you know!" Paul laughed.

Cosima smiled, she still felt a little self-conscious after being sick on the plane and was worried that everyone could smell it on her.

"Leave her alone Paul. We have been up since the crack of dawn I am tired myself so imagine how Cosima feels?" Delphine jumped in to save Cosima from drowning. Cosima gave her girlfriend a thankful look.

"So where is the gorgeous Beth or has she dumped your arse?" Delphine asked changing the subject.

"Oh she had to work, but she will be home later she can't wait to meet Cosima." Paul replied happily.

Paul grabbed Delphine's case off the carousel and wheeled it towards the exit. The two women followed, Cosima holding on to Delphine's hand for dear life. Once in the car Cosima began to relax a little. Delphine had gotten into the back with her and was still holding her hand.

Within minutes Cosima had dozed off. Paul looked at Delphine in the rear view mirror and whispered "She's sweet. A little geeky but sweet."

Delphine mouthed 'Fuck Off!' back to him. Not wanting to wake the sleeping woman.

Paul laughed and Delphine couldn't help but have a giggle with him. The rest of the drive was in a comfortable silence. About two hours later they arrived at Kyle of Lochash a small town by the Skye Bridge in the highlands. Delphine took a sharp intake of breath. It never failed to amaze her just how beautiful it was. Every time she went it just got more so. Maybe she was just too used to the city now but always it had the wow factor. Looking down at Cosima who had ended up lying across Delphine's lap. She gave her a little nudge.

"We are here Ma Cherie." Delphine said softly.

"Oh shit I have slept the whole way!" Cosima shot up from her position.

"It's OK Cherie, you needed the sleep."

"Yeah it must be hard work being a lady of leisure….." Paul joked as he opened his door to exit the car.

"Lady of leisure I wish. I spend more time being a housewife to Delphine than having leisure time!" Cosima joked back winking at Delphine.

"Oh there have been no complaints from me yet Cosima!" Delphine chided softly.

"Why would you have any complaints when I keep you so satisfied?" Cosima asked in mock seriousness.

"On that note I will get your case and open the door whilst you two either make out in the back seat or have a massive fight." Paul said with a laugh as he made a hasty exit.

"Now look what you have done Delphine!" Cosima joked unable to stop the laughter.

"It was all you!" Delphine laughed back.

"He is now going to think I am a sex craved harpy!" Cosima laughed harder.

"Well you are Mon amour." Delphine replied as she gently took hold of Cosima's hands and gently kissed them, before kissing Cosima fully.

"Oooooo a make out session in the back seat. Have we done that yet?" Cosima asked full of seriousness again.

"Behave Cosima let's get in the house before you catch your death!" Delphine got out the car and headed in the direction of the small house that looked like a log cabin on the edge of the loch.

Cosima followed taking in the beautiful landscape that surrounded her. When she reached the front door she turned and looked over the expanse of water.

"I could live here!" She whispered to herself before she made her way into the house where Delphine and Paul waited for her. Cosima smiled just the sight of Delphine looking so relaxed and happy made her heart soar.

"OK guys, I know it's been a long morning so the plan of action for today is to relax until Beth gets home then stress the fuck out because she is midering you to death. Let her go freshen up we go and have a drink in the pub. Beth meets us there for food and then we get completely rat arsed!" Paul explained the day's activities to the two women.

"Sounds good to me except the midering part." Cosima huffed. "I get midered enough by my family at home!"

"Well Beth doesn't mean anything by it. It's just her mothering nature. She just likes to look after people and she just doesn't realise she is just midering them." Paul explains.

"You will love her when you meet her Cosima. She just has that …. Oh Paul help me out here?!" Delphine tried to explain looking to her friend for help.

"What you mean is that she is just too damn adorable." Paul laughed knowing that when Beth first came on the scene both he and she had tried to hit on her. Delphine was knocked back and Paul had won the girl. He smiled at the memory of Delphine huffing and puffing like a wounded peacock.

Cosima laughed, it made Delphine all the more adorable when she struggled to find the right words.

"So I'm guessing that she is quite beautiful if you put up with the midering because I would need something to take my mind of it all the time!" Laughed Cosima knowing exactly what they both meant.

Paul just nodded enthusiastically and Delphine blushed. 'Ha Ha I knew it!' Cosima thought triumphantly with a smirk.

"So you don't think I am beautiful then because I don't mider you?" Teased Cosima.

"Oh Cherie you are more beautiful than Beth!" Delphine gushed.

Cosima knew then that she couldn't tell Delphine about it being her that she would be looking after.

"I'm just going to freshen up!" Cosima said to Delphine. "I'm sure I have drool down my chin!"

"Ok Cherie, don't be long." Smiled her girlfriend.

Cosima walked towards what she found to be the bathroom and took her phone out. She fired off a quick text to Aldous.

 **Hi Aldous. I don't want the support worker that you chose. Cancel them please. I want a male one. Cosima.**

She put the phone back in her pocket and checked out her face and splashed some water over it to try and take the blush away from her cheeks.

"Damn it Cosima why did everything have to be so complicated!" She spoke to herself in the mirror. "Things are going so great. Why didn't you make her choose between you and the job?"

Cosima stared hard at herself in the mirror. Trying to work out why things had worked out for her the way they had. Nothing had ever been easy for her and she always had to find the hardest way to do anything. The silent buzzing of her phone broke her out of her thoughts. She unlocked it and clicked on the message icon that came up.

 **Sorry Cosima not enough time to do that. Also it wouldn't be fair on Ms. Cormier to just cancel her contract without warning. You will just have to make do with her. Why the sudden turn around I thought you wanted a female after the Felix incident?**

 **Aldous, I am allowed to change my preferences if I want. It is my money paying for this no one else's. Change the support worker or I will leave DYAD. Cosima.**

It was all that she could do. She felt terrible having to do things this way but she just didn't want to have to hurt her more than she could. Again her phone buzzed.

 **Cosima it is a no go. Have spoken to my manager and she has said that because the contract has been drawn and signed that it is legally binding. If she hadn't signed the contract then we could have changed her job. Sorry our hands are tied.**

Cosima let out a little sigh and put her phone away again. She couldn't bear the thought that she was going to hurt Delphine in the worst way possible. Taking a deep breath she ran her fingers through her dreads and wiped her mouth with the cloth she found. Turning round she went towards the door. "Here goes everything best make the best of these couple of days." She swallowed hard to stop the tears from forming. Taking the door handle she stood tall and plastered her best smile on and left the comfort of the bathroom.

The afternoon was uneventful they all just relaxed telling stories about themselves, making each other laugh. Cosima participated but felt like an outsider when it came to Paul and Delphine telling stories because they always involved each other.

Cosima decided the next story she was going to tell was about their trip to Battersea. It held so many happy memories. In fact she could quite easily say it was the happiest she had been for a number of years. As she told the story she could see that Delphine was blushing profusely. Paul just sat with a big grin on his face.

"That's Delphine for you. Always thinking about romance." Paul beamed at his best friend.

"Behave Paul!" Delphine chided her blush getting deeper and deeper.

"Hey everyone I'm home!" A high pitched voice broke through the calm that had come over the room.

"Beth!"Delphine stood up excited.

"Del, it's about bloody time that you came up here again it's been way too long! I have missed you!" The other woman said as she took Delphine by the hands and dragged her into a tight embrace.

"I know Beth; you say that every time I come up. This time I have a good reason for it taking so long for me to return." Turning and extending her hand for Cosima to take. "Beth this is my girlfriend Cosima. Cosima this is my friend Beth." Delphine introduced her two favourite females.

Cosima did her awkward wave and smile to Beth and Beth just bounced forward and hugged Cosima tightly.

"So you're the one who took our Delphine away from us. You must be some very special lady to do that!" Beth joked as she eventually released Cosima from her death grip as Cosima had mentally named it.

"Oh I didn't do anything it was all Delphine's fault." Cosima replied deadpan. Delphine just stared at her girlfriend her mouth wide open in shock at Cosima's comment.

"Oh is that how it is going to be eh puppy!" Delphine teased.

"No you're the puppy!" Cosima giggled as she scooted past Beth away from Delphine as she tried to grab her.

Cosima laughed and finally let Delphine catch her. They both hugged out of breath.

"Aww they are just too adorable aren't they Paul?" Beth cooed at the two women.

"It is quite sickening really!" Paul pretended to be sick in the waste bin by his feet.

"Oh behave Paul you were like that once with me. What happened to that Paul?" Beth asked jokingly.

"Oh he is still here just coiled and ready to strike when you least expect it!" Paul teased as he started to tickle his girlfriend. Beth screamed and wriggled out of his grasp.

"OK girlies has this one shown you to your room yet?" Beth pointed towards Paul.

"No, we have been catching up and telling stories as we usually do." Delphine admitted.

"Tsk Paul, what did I tell you to do? I told you show them to their room first so they could relax before tonight and get comfortable. You never change as a host." Beth sounded serious but Paul knew it was one of her long running jokes with him.

"Oh it's our fault really. I actually slept in the car here from the airport and Delphine she has just been on a high since yesterday night knowing she is coming here. In fact I would say she is starting to come down from it right … about…now!" Cosima said just as she noticed Delphine's eyes close with the exhaustion.

Cosima gave Delphine a little nudge and Delphine stood up.

"I'm so sorry, I am tired now. How long til we eat?" Delphine asked.

"Well I am going to have a bath and freshen up, so how about you go and have a lie down for a couple of hours. We will come and get you at say 7pm?" Beth said to Delphine and Cosima.

"That would be amazing, and don't worry I will look after Delphine." Cosima said as she followed Beth with Delphine to the bedroom.

"OK girls, there are plenty of towels in the drawers. Anything you need just yell OK!" Beth explained.

They both nodded and Beth left them to their own devices. Cosima looked at the view out of the window. She had her breath taken away by the view. Delphine came up behind her and put her hands around the smaller woman's waist and her head on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Delphine asked the woman in her arms.

"It's so beautiful here? Why did you ever leave? I would never leave if I lived here." Cosima asked.

"Work is the only reason I left. I couldn't get any lab jobs up here and when I was offered the job in London I jumped at it. It wasn't the exact job I wanted but it was in the field I wanted to work so yeah that's why I left here." Delphine said wistfully "Well if I hadn't left here I would never have net you!" She added with a smile.

Cosima turned round so she was facing Delphine. Putting her own arms around Delphine she looked up into the green eyes of the woman she loves. "I'm so glad you did move to London in that case." She smiled as she moved to kiss Delphine.

Delphine responded and within seconds the kiss had deepened. Cosima gently pulled away and rested her head on Delphine's shoulder letting out a little contented sigh. They then both moved towards the bed a lay down.

Delphine dozed as soon as her head hit the pillow, Cosima lay watching her. Moving strands of hair out of her face, gently kissing her cheek every so often. Her heart had started to break the moment she realised that this may well be the last few nights that she got to do this, and it would be her own fault.

Cosima tried to have a nap but it just wasn't happening for her. It was like her mind was telling her she had to stay awake for the next 96hrs because after that there would be nothing but pain and hurt.

She moved closer to Delphine and the other woman nuzzled into her. "Hmmmm, I love you." Delphine said softly. Cosima felt the sting at the back of her eyes and she cried silently not wanting Delphine to see her like this.

True to her word Beth banged on the door at 7pm. Cosima had got up and was in the bathroom. Delphine woke up and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She looked at Cosima as she walked back in the room.

"I had a strange dream that you were holding me and crying?" Delphine said as she stretched herself fully awake. "It felt so real!"

"Yeah? If I was going to cry you would know about it babe!" Cosima said trying to swallow down the dread that had surfaced and threatened to manifest itself.

"Would I now? The only crying I can ever remember is the tears you let fall after I have had my wicked way with you!" Delphine teased. She had woken up more refreshed than she thought she should be.

Cosima laughed trying hard to act normal and not let the tears spill again. Delphine walked up to her and pulled her in close.

"I really did hit the jackpot the day I saw you. I know I say it a lot to you but it's true."

"Delphine I was the lucky one. If I hadn't needed that joint, I would have still been in the office when you came in, and I would never have seen the blush you had when you saw me at the lift. It was your eyes that seduced me the moment you looked my way. I am so glad I had been in that day." Cosima spoke truthfully, but there was also the merest hint of remorse in her statement. If she had been in the office when Delphine had seen her they would not be in this position now.

"Cherie I am going to go and freshen up before Beth comes and crashes through the door to get us moving. So on that note. I want you to know that I love you and you are my everything OK. Don't ever forget that. Go out and distract Beth she is probably dying to give you the Spanish inquisition on everything to do with you." Delphine said happily.

"OK babes just don't take too long." Cosima begged as she kissed her girlfriend before going out to Beth screaming her name happily and dragging her to sit down.

Delphine made her way to the bathroom where she looked at herself in the mirror. She really did feel like the luckiest person in the whole world but she looked like shit. Stripping off she jumped in the shower. The hot water washing away all signs of sleep and tiredness. Her mind wandered to the dream she had. She was sure that she had been awake even just awake and Cosima was shaking. She had felt the wetness of tears on her shoulder. She hadn't wanted to move and alert Cosima to her being awake, that's why she had made the comment about it being a dream. She would ask Paul if he had idea on what would make her cry like that. But Paul being Paul he would probably just ask her straight out. Subtlety was not Paul's strong point.

Delphine finished in the shower, dried herself and put the spare robe on from the back of the bathroom door. She let herself out and almost collided with Beth.

"Oh I'm sorry Beth."

"It's OK Del; I was just going to get some of the good wine we keep in the locker room. I thought we could have a decent drink here before we get the crap the pub calls wine." She laughed.

Delphine knew exactly what she meant. Whilst Scotland was famous for the amazing Whiskey, the wine selection left a lot to be desired. That's why every time Paul and Beth went abroad they would bring cases of the good stuff home to store. They had been doing that for about 5 years now and had quite a good collection together.

"Well let me make myself decent and then I will join you? Is Paul still around or has he gone the pub already?" Delphine asked.

"Del, he left for the pub about ten minutes after you and Cosima went to your room. You know what he is like, plus the fact his beloved Liverpool are playing tonight so he will be pissed by the time we get there anyway!" Beth sighed.

Delphine couldn't help but laugh, Paul had hated football for so long. She had brought him a ticket to a pre-season match and he had fallen in love, just not with his local team.

Cosima on hearing Delphine came out to see what was happening.

"Go sit down Cosima I will be back in a minute!" Beth scolded her.

"Yes boss!" Cosima joked.

Delphine felt a wave of affection as she realised the two women were getting on brilliantly.

Two bottles of wine later and the women still hadn't left the house. Paul came back worse for wear and went straight to bed. The girls just carried on drinking into the night.

"So Cosima how did you two meet? Delphine hasn't told us anything you know. Kept you a big secret until a couple of weeks ago." Beth slurred.

Cosima recounted the chance meeting they had and how things had developed. Beth saying Aww and ahhh every so often. Delphine moved in closer to Cosima, she loved the way that Cosima told their story. Her hands telling just as much of the story as Cosima did.

Cosima then turned round to look at Delphine smiled took her hand and softly kissed it. "Definitely the best day of my life." Cosima whispered as she turned to look at Beth who had fallen asleep. The two women who were awake stifled a laugh. Took the throw from the back of the sofa and put it over the sleeping woman and made their way to the bedroom. Both smiling lovingly at each other.

"You know Cosima; I would marry you tomorrow given half a chance." Delphine didn't realise she had said it out loud until Cosima gasped and looked shocked at her.

"You want to marry me?" She asked her voice quivering.

"Yes I would love to marry you, but on one condition." Delphine says seriously.

"Anything." Cosima replies excitement building.

"Well, I think you should ask me, not me ask you." Delphine giggled.

"Huh, you were the one who mentioned marriage!" Cosima said confused.

"Yes, but you have shorter legs so it is easier for you to get down on one knee." Delphine started laughing uncontrollably.

"And you call me a brat!" Cosima playfully sulked.

"Aww my poor puppy." Delphine said softly.

"And when did I earn the name puppy? That seems to have come out of nowhere?"

"Because you always look at me with your cute little puppy dog eyes so you are my puppy." Delphine explained and Cosima giggled liking the new name.

Taking Delphine's hand she pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Giggles soon replaced with gasps and moans of pleasure.

The rest of the days they spent with Beth and Paul passed by in a drunken blur. When Delphine was to look back at these times she would remember little things. (We will come back to this in chapters in the future :p)

It was 6am on the Tuesday morning. Delphine was trying to wake Cosima they had to catch the coach to Glasgow and they had just over an hour to be ready. Cosima just wasn't playing ball this morning. Delphine felt delicate enough without having Cosima behave like a spoiled brat!

"Cosima if you don't get moving we are going to miss the coach then you won't be able to see Hayley Williams tonight!" Delphine tried exasperated at Cosima's stubbornness.

"Nooooooooooo. I don't want to move. Why is everything spinning?" Cosima sulked.

"Well if you hadn't got through 2 bottles of wine on your own last night then you wouldn't feel this bad!" Delphine had very little sympathy for Cosima today. Her hangover was of her own doing.

"Well you kept filling my glass so I blame you." Cosima sounded pissed off.

"Don't you dare take it out on me! I was the one taking care of you at 2am when you were throwing up!" Delphine started to get annoyed.

"I didn't ask you to. I would have quite happily married the toilet bowl last night." Cosima said in all seriousness.

Delphine couldn't help herself with that comment and burst into fits of giggles and after a short moment Cosima was doing the same.

After a few minutes the laughter calmed down and Cosima finally got herself ready. They went into the lounge and Beth was already to take them to catch the coach.

"Paul said to say Love you and give you both a big kiss from him. He said he will text when he is semi alive." Beth explained.

Both Cosima and Delphine let Beth drag them into one of her death holds and let her give them a kiss before they moved away. Delphine looked at Beth with affection, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey don't you dare cry Delphine, we promised each other years ago we would never cry when we say goodbye!" Beth said trying hard to curtail her own emotion.

"I know Mon ami, but I always find it hard to leave here. You and Paul are more than just friends you are my family." The tears beginning to fall freely.

"You always make it seem like you will never see us again." Beth chided.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Delphine said as she took Beth's hand. "Thank you so much for the last few days. It was what we really needed, and being here seems to have done Cosima some good. Not one anxiety attack since we got here."

Cosima nodded it was true in a way. She hadn't had an anxiety attack but it had manifested itself in the fact that she would cry herself to sleep each night after Delphine had fallen asleep.

The women left the house and got in the car to go to the bus stand. Both the women getting excited about the concert they were going to that night. Cosima telling Delphine everything about every song they had released. Cosima's reasoning was that if they were going to the concert she needed to know the songs that would be played.

Delphine loved this little quirk of Cosima's.

They soon arrived at the bus stand and the coach was waiting for them. They quickly said their goodbyes to Beth and boarded the coach. Cosima putting her earphones in so not as to suffer too badly with travel sickness.

Delphine found herself sleeping on Cosima's shoulder. It was a much needed sleep because she had been up half the night with Cosima being sick, but also she just struggled to sleep full stop, maybe it had been nerves because her start date was now looming.

The comforting hum of the music had lulled her off.

Delphine was woken up by Cosima when they arrived at the Coach station. Cosima's eyes wide in excitement. They still had 6 hours before the concert. They had plenty of time to go around to the hotel and do whatever they wanted to do before going to the SEC arena.

"Come on Delphine lets go dump our stuff and go and paint the town red!" Cosima said enthusiastically.

"Hey babe, let us just relax it's going to be manic tonight and how you are not shattered is beyond me!" Delphine groaned.

"Oh you're such a spoil sport you know that!" Cosima pouted.

"And you're such a brat!" Delphine replied with a smile.

"No you are the brat dude!" Cosima laughed.

"When did I become a dude?" Delphine said in mock shock.

"When you said no to me!" Cosima laughed.

Delphine pulled Cosima into a kiss. Cosima squealed trying to wriggle away.

"No you don't get round me that easily." She laughed as Delphine started to tickle her.

"How about I show you what I would rather do with you this afternoon." Delphine said with a twinkle in her eyes.

That look was the winner. Cosima soon forgot about anything and started to look for a taxi rank.

"Ok get us to the hotel now!" Cosima ordered her girlfriend.

Delphine laughed and made her way to the taxi rank she had found out was at the front of the coach station. She told him the name of the hotel and they were on their way. Cosima snuggled into Delphine, holding her hand playing with her fingers.

"I can already imagine what you could be doing to me." Cosima whispered into Delphine's ear.

Delphine felt her stomach flip, she knew they shouldn't but they were still officially on holiday so why not and it's not like they could exactly be their usual loud self when they were at Paul's.

They arrived at the hotel after about 15 minutes. Delphine paid after arguing with Cosima about who should pay. Cosima hated it when she paid for everything but it had been her suggestion to come away and her surprise with the concert. So she was just following everything through.

After checking in and making their way to the room Delphine got drinks from the bar sent to the room and filled the bath. Cosima sat next to the bath as Delphine got in. Sliding her way to the back of the tub she motioned for Cosima to get in too.

"We might as well make the most of this!" Delphine smiled cheekily as she wrapped her arms around Cosima.

"Why?" Cosima asked, worried that Delphine knew her secret.

"Well, after tomorrow I will be working, sometimes long assed days. So I want to make every minute matter right now, because who knows how long it will be before we can enjoy each other like this again." Delphine said wistfully.

"Don't think like that babe, there will always be time for us to spend together. I am not going anywhere…" Cosima trailed off into her thoughts. 'You will be though!' her mind said bitterly.

"I am not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." Delphine said tenderly as she kissed Cosima's shoulder.

They lay together in the water until it began to go cold. Cosima shivered and Delphine moved quickly to get them both out of the plummeting water. They made their way to the bed and just lay in each other's arms, drinking in the sight of each other, exchanging passion filled kisses, both wanting to do more but scared in case they missed the concert. Eventually they both dozed off into a light sleep, Cosima tossing and turning unable to switch her mind off. Delphine trying to grab hold of Cosima every time she moved out of her arms. It was almost like she was holding on for dear life. If she let go then she would be lost.

The alarm went off at 6:30pm giving the women half an hour to get ready and out before the taxi came. They were staying about a 5 minute ride away from the arena. The doors opened at 7:15 and the first act would take the stage at 8:00pm. By the time the first support act had finished Delphine was really in the mood to let her hair down. Cosima was entranced by the music. Her body moving with every note, every beat of the drum. It was like the beat had taken over her body. Delphine was loving watching her be so free.

The arena went dark and Cosima held on tight to Delphine's hand. Suddenly the group's name flashed on the giant screen _**PARAMORA**_. Cosima let out an almighty scream. A drum began its beat followed by a guitar, then the bass. Suddenly a small woman with bright red hair came bounding out onto the stage. The energy she radiated brought the whole arena to life. She literally bounced from one end of the stage to the other in seconds. Cosima was singing along to the song, Delphine recognised it as the one she had heard Cosima sing a lot at home "I caught myself". She soon found herself humming along. She found herself enjoying the infectious energy coming from the singer. She understood why Cosima liked her so much. She wrote all the songs, and everything had a meaning to it. Delphine found herself enjoying the song "The only exception" It touched her because it made her think about her parents dying, how that really Cosima was the first person she had let love her unconditionally and she had done the same.

Cosima had been watching Delphine all through the concert and couldn't believe how much she had go into the music. She smiled. It was like Delphine had let the words of every song wash over her and enter her soul. She thought back to when she had first heard Hayley Williams sing. It had been on some song that she had collaborated with someone she couldn't remember their name, but she had been mesmerised by her voice, she listened over and over to the same song it had annoyed the hell out of Sarah and her mum but she did it even more just to wind them up.

Cosima recognised the up tempo intro to the song "Ain't it Fun?" and she pulled Delphine closer to dance with her. Delphine moved with her, both moving in time with the words. Both women smiling broadly. When the song finished Cosima tiptoed and kissed Delphine.

"I love you!" She said simply.

"Je t'aime!" Delphine replied.

They never really heard the rest of the concert they were wrapped up in each other so much; Delphine loved the experience of being able to share this with Cosima. She just wanted to do everything that Cosima loved, the only thing she probably wouldn't do was the weed. Not because she didn't want to because she had done it once in Uni, but because she was now subject to regular drug testing so she didn't want to fail that.

They didn't even realise fully the concert had finished they were that wrapped up in each other. It was only when people started barging past them that they moved apart.

Cosima took Delphine's hand and led her towards the exit.

A/N Sorry about the Scotland trip taking up so much of the chapter but it's the way I wanted it after I had to change how I was going to originally end it. The concert part was only about 3 sentences in the first draft so it is now a bit longer. I know I didn't go into too much detail, but if I started putting all the songs down I liked then my chapter selection of song would also have to change ha-ha.

Any way enjoy reviews are greatly appreciated as always, let's see if I can reach over a 1000 views this month


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

A/N OK well aside from sickness and working I am back. It has been a hard slog and all that jazz. I did have my mind set on a song for this chapter and had listened to it a lot when writing, but whilst I was ill I found two songs that kind of found how I wanted the emotion to be played. The first song is All We Know, I just listened to it and I thought that it just fit perfectly. The second song is We Are Broken but that also plays into chapter 11, chapter 12 now this song is just everything that I want to portray in just a song.

Just a trigger warning for high emotion.

Thanks again for the reviews and spookycj for being you (thanks matey), CK Benzo, and everyone else who is still with the story thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Orphan Black or the characters but I do own this story idea so if anyone else nicks this idea beware hahahahahahaha.

The night had passed in a frenzy of alcohol and sex. The two women fell asleep exhausted in each other's arms just as the sun was starting to rise. So you could say about 4.30am with it being June. Both Cosima and Delphine keeping themselves awake as long as they could so they night wouldn't end. They both knew that when they woke up they would come crashing back to the reality of having to deal with real life again. Albeit for very different reasons.

Delphine was woken by her phone ringing. She was brought back to earth with a bang. Her eyes stinging from the lack of sleep, her co-ordination off from the alcohol still in her system. She fumbled around the bedside table trying to find her phone. Pushing it around before she finally managed to get a good hold on it. Unable to focus on the screen she answered the call.

"Allo?" She grumbled.

"Hey Delphine, its Paul. I did text you back last night but you then never replied. I left it until now before I called! Is everything OK?" Paul sounded worried the other end of the phone.

"I text you last night?" Delphine said out loud as if trying to remind herself of what she did when she was so drunk last night.

"Yeah some long assed crap in French. Thank god for Google is all I can say because I think I knew two words of what was written then had to Google the rest! You were rambling on about not wanting to go home. How everything is going to change. That you want things to stay how they are. What's going on Delphine. I have never seen you be like this with anyone before?"

"I'm sorry Paul I was just drunk and emotional. I am just sad that everything is going back to normality tomorrow. I do wish everything could just stay how it is now. Just me and Cosima in our little bubble."

"OK Delphine, why do you go to work? You're minted you don't need to work!" Paul pointed out.

"Yes that may be Paul, but you know me I get bored so easily. I like to be kept occupied and after I lost my last job Cosima has kept me very occupied. So maybe it is like a coping mechanism because if I stop it means I have to finally mourn my parents."

"Delphine you need to mourn them. You can't go around blocking everything out with regards to them. Have you told Cosima anything about them?"

"I have told her a little but I do not want her to feel sorry for me." Delphine whispered. Scared the sleeping woman next to her would hear her confessions.

"Delphine, I think in all honesty you need to take some time for you to find who the real you is again, as much as I love you and I love you dearly you are not the same woman I first met. But put that aside because I want to know what you are going to do to keep things how they are when you are going to be going out to work five days a week?"

"Argggggh! Everything is going to change isn't it? Cosima is going to go off me because I will end up working so much! I won't have time to come and see you! What was I thinking about taking this job!"

"Hey Del, calm down, things will only change if you let them change. From the last few days with you up here both I and Beth both said how in love you were with Cosima and how much she loves you. That's not going to change because you have a job. The time apart will make you appreciate each other all the more. Answer me this. How many days have you been apart since you got together?"

Delphine lay back on the bed and looked over at the sleeping Cosima. She tried to think of all the whole days and nights that they had been apart. Even when they had made plans and were going to spend the night or day away from each other they never actually did. And they were constantly on the phone to each other when they were apart. So you could quite easily say that they had never been apart.

"Erm this may sound a bit obsessive but we have never spent a day and night apart, we have spent every day together since we met if I am honest." Delphine felt a little embarrassed by her confession.

"Listen go and enjoy the rest of your day together, you're going to have to spend tonight alone anyway to prepare yourself for tomorrow as it is a big day and you don't want to be going to work tired and with a hangover because girl you sure know how to drink when you are with Cosima." Paul laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Paul you're the best. Sorry again for disturbing you last night."

"No worries Del, it's what I'm here for. You know that!"

After they had said their goodbyes and Delphine had promised to call Paul the next night to let him know how her first day had gone Delphine put her phone back on the side table and turned to face Cosima who was still sleeping soundly.

"My god I love you so much!"

Delphine leaned down and gently kissed Cosima on the cheek, shuffling down the bed she pulled her in close taking in every last detail of the sleeping woman. Delphine had soon fallen asleep again. Then it was Cosima's turn to wake up. She needed to go to the bathroom so it was a natural wake up not forced like the call Delphine had had.

Cosima did her business then had a shower; she stood looking at herself after in the mirror. She hated herself, she had promised Delphine she would be true to her and never lie, and whilst she hadn't exactly lied, she hadn't really been truthful either. Cosima hated everything! Hated that after today there would be no more her and Delphine and it was all her fault. Tears began to form in her eyes but she wouldn't allow herself to cry, she swallowed the upset down. Looking through the gap I the door she watched Delphine as she turned over to the empty side of the bed and reach out into the empty space where she had been not twenty minutes before. Realisation dawning on a sleepy Delphine that Cosima wasn't there. Cosima's heart broke because she knew that would be how Delphine would be waking up every day from now on.

"Cosima you here?" Delphine called out quietly into the room.

"Hey yeah, I'm here!" Cosima replied as she made her way back into the bedroom.

"I thought you had left me! I woke up and you weren't there!" Delphine's voice broke as she looked at Cosima scared.

"I'm here don't worry; I was just getting a shower." Cosima soothed. Her own fears swallowed down as she let Delphine voice hers.

"I didn't think I would be so scared of going back to work and not being around you so much." Delphine admitted. "Waking up and you not being here made it all the more real. We haven't had any time apart since we met. It is going to be so hard."

Cosima didn't say anything just sat and played with Delphine's hair. She knew she should have said the truth but she wanted this to be about Delphine not her.

Delphine looked up at her girlfriend and saw that she was looking off into space.

"Hey what's wrong?" Delphine asked forgetting her own worries in an instant.

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking about you babe. I hate that you feel like this." Cosima said quietly.

A knock at the door broke them from their thoughts.

"Ms Cormier, you asked for a call an hour before check out!" The male voice boomed into the room through the door.

Delphine got up and looked at the time. "Merde!" she said loudly.

"OK Thank you. We will be down soon." She called back as she searched for her things around the room. Cosima couldn't help but giggle at the scene it was quite comical and broke up the intensity in the room.

Delphine found her wash things and went to the bathroom to shower whilst Cosima got herself dressed. Cosima began humming a song to herself. She was trying to get into her relaxed place because the parting of ways back in London would be hard. Delphine had already decided that tonight she wanted to be alone to prepare for tomorrow. Cosima had tried to talk her out of being on her own to no avail. Cosima hadn't wanted to be alone so she was meeting up with Felix after he had finished work at 10pm.

Cosima's phone started ringing. SARAH flashing away on the screen. Reluctantly she answered.

"Hey Sarah what's up?" Cosima said brightly.

"I thought you would have been home by now! Mum wants to know what time you are getting to hers as she is leaving for Portugal tonight at 8!" Sarah scowled down the phone.

"Hey we are just getting ready to leave now. We get back to London at 6pm. Tell mum I will use my key to get in as I am going to meet Felix before I head to hers." Cosima explained.

"Cos, you know what mum is like she is a stickler for details. She said to remind you that your new support worker starts tomorrow at 8am, I know you probably know all this already but if I don't tell you mum will kick my arse into next week!"

"Sarah, relax. I will be at mum's ready and waiting for when they turn up. Listen I am a little busy right now. I will call you tomorrow yeah? Tell mum I love her and I will text her when we land. Give Kira a big hug from me and I will see her tomorrow night OK!"

"Kay Cos, I hope you had fun and you give us all the details just not the sexy times details because well your my sister and all that. Don't like to think of you doing the dirty with anyone sets my nerves on edge it does!"

"It has been amazing and have met some lovely people. I will fill you in when I see you tomorrow. Love you. Bye!"

"Love you too Geek Monkey. Bye!"

Just as Cosima put the phone in her pocket Delphine came out the bathroom. Cosima gasped because it didn't matter in what state of undress Delphine was I she was still so beautiful and it took her breath away how lucky she was.

"What's got you going red and struggling for breath?" Delphine teased as she slowly unwrapped the towel and playfully threw it towards Cosima. Turning to face away from the smaller woman who was doing everything in her power not to jump on the naked woman.

Cosima gulped. Really wanting to touch Delphine, to make love to her. Let her know just how much she wanted her.

Delphine slowly started walking over to Cosima. She was biting her lower lip. Lust evident in her eyes. Cosima couldn't help herself and she found herself pulling Delphine onto her lap. Her hands moving fluidly over the flesh before her. It was as if she was submitting Delphine's body to memory. Delphine gently lifted Cosima's head so she could kiss her. Slowly at first before becoming more heated. Cosima wanted nothing more to stop and just enjoy being with Delphine but she couldn't. Her desire was ignited and she knew it had to be sated.

An hour later and an aggravated bell boy banging on the door later Delphine and Cosima left the hotel and made their way to the airport. Cosima had decided not to eat anything before flying this time to ensure that she wouldn't be sick. Delphine on the other hand looked terrible. Not through anything other than the desire to stay away from London and continue with her little bubble of love with Cosima. She knew it could never be like that. No matter how much they both wanted it. She had said to Cosima so many times that she wouldn't give up working and here she was now less than 24hrs before starting the job wanting to say "Fuck it!" and live in said bubble with Cosima.

Cosima despite her nerves for the next day and the outcome was relatively calm. She knew that she had to remain so because Delphine was beginning to lose it a bit. The thought of going on the plane didn't scare her half as much as it did when they came up to Scotland.

Cosima held Delphine's hand as they settled on the plane. Cosima opting for the window seat. Delphine gave her a tight little smile and squeezed her hand tighter. Cosima could read exactly how Delphine was feeling and it was regret. Like she was. She regretted not telling Delphine because then she wouldn't be as torn apart as she was now. Yeah they would probably be working through things by now but there would be no lies or hiding.

The flight passed quickly. No sooner had they ascended into the air than they were descending into the airport again.

Delphine was still squeezing Cosima's hand. Cosima had tried to free her hand a couple of times but Delphine had grabbed it back each time. Almost like she was prolonging their time together, the longer she kept hold of Cosima the less time they would be apart.

Outside Delphine took out her cigarettes and lit one. She offered the packet to Cosima even though she knew she would refuse.

"I will drop you off first Delphine. I am going to Holloway to meet Felix tonight." Cosima said sadly.

"No come to mine Cosima I really don't want to be alone tonight." Delphine begged.

As much as it killed Cosima to do so she shook her head. "No we agreed, and Felix is expecting me now I can't cancel on such short notice."

"Don't you want to spend time with me tonight?" Delphine asked looking as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Delphine, baby I want to spend every minute of every day with you, but we both know that you start your job in the morning. You need to go and prepare for it. I will text and call you until you fall asleep if that helps?" Cosima placated the blonde woman.

Delphine nodded and took Cosima's hand again and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry Cherie; I am being something I never thought I would be. Needy!"

"You be as needy as you want sweetheart. I will always want you to need me?" Cosima smiled sadly, Delphine not noticing the sadness in Cosima's face.

Their taxi pulled up and they got in the back. Cosima looked at the time on her phone. It was 6.45pm in half an hour Delphine would be home and she would be on her way to the other side of London to get totally wrecked with Felix and cry herself to sleep at her mum's.

Delphine sat as close as she could to Cosima. Holding her hand and plying with her fingers. Knowing that in no time at all the dream would be finished. She would have to go back to her real life and she really didn't want that. She thought back to the times Cosima had said about not working and wished that she could turn the clock back and tell DYAD that she didn't want the job. She had signed the contract now so she had to honour it no matter how shitty she was feeling.

The taxi drew to a stop outside her home and she made to get out.

"Wait here a few minutes will you mate?" Cosima said to the driver as she got out and walked to the house with Delphine.

"You will call me later won't you babe?" Delphine asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course I will. I will text you when I'm not ringing you too. This is going to be so hard not having you with me tonight but it has to be done." Cosima replied sadly.

"I know it's just that I never realised it would be this hard!" Delphine admitted.

"Well you know where I am if it does get too hard." Cosima offered.

Delphine bent down and kissed her girlfriend softly.

"I love you!" Cosima said as her voice broke.

"I love you too!" Delphine said back.

Cosima made her way back to the taxi, tears falling freely in her heart knowing that this would be the final goodbye.

Delphine sobbed as she watched Cosima get into the taxi, holding onto her chest feeling as if someone was trying to rip her heart out of her.

Cosima sat and watched Delphine going into the house.

"OK let's go!" She said to the driver.

Cosima arrived at Felix's flat just before 8. She found his spare key and let herself in. She sat on the sofa and just cried. Sobs wracking her body. She blindly found her phone in her pocket and began typing a text to Delphine.

 **Hey Babe, I hope you are OK? I am missing you so much. I'm so sorry I am not there with you. I love you xx**

 **Cosima you have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one saying sorry for letting you leave xx**

 **Delphine, you should never be sorry for anything. It is all down to me xx**

 **Cherie, why do you say that? Xx**

 **Babe, because I am stupid xx**

 **Don't talk like that. You are not stupid at all! I love you so how does that make you stupid? Xx**

 **Because I should be there with you, instead of you being alone! Xx**

 **Is Felix there? Xx**

 **No. why? Xx**

 **Call me please?Xx**

Cosima didn't need asking twice and soon they were talking like they were in the same room. The conversation flowing easily. Both women feeling better hearing the other's voice reassuring them.

"Cosima sweetie are you here because if not I hope it is some well hung man!" Felix announced his arrival.

"Baby I'm going to have to go now. I will text you soon all right. I love you!" Cosima said as she finished off the call.

"I look forward to it. Love you too!" Delphine replied before she hung up the call.

"OK darling so I'm guessing by all the lovey dovey crap I have just witnessed that you haven't told the hottie the truth!" Felix said.

Cosima couldn't reply just nodded her head and started to cry again.

"Aww Cos, why?" Felix soothed.

Cosima looked at her friend and just pulled him into a hug.

"I couldn't lose her; I'm not ready to lose her and if by not telling her I don't lose her for a few more hours then sobeit!" She said in-between sobs.

Felix untangled himself from the dreaded girl and went to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of vodka and his stash of pot.

Cosima took a glass and a good helping of Vodka, she knew she had to have a drink, not that she really wanted one she just knew she had to have something to dull the pain that was getting worse in her chest. Felix sat next to her and built a joint for them both.

Delphine had run herself a bath and had got in it. She knew a lot of her emotional state was from the nerves she was feeling for the next day. She felt bad that it seemed that she was putting everything onto Cosima, but she couldn't help it. She smiled at the thought of Cosima and Felix getting high and drunk chatting shit about anything and everything, she had Paramore on in the background, one of the CDs that Cosima had left in the house. The tunes beginning to open her mind a bit more.

When Delphine awoke an hour later it was to the sound of her phone vibrating on the unit next to her. After finding a towel and drying her hands she picked it up. She had a missed call from Paul and one from Beth. 20 messages from Cosima and Tony had sent her a message too.

Delphine smiled. She clicked on Cosima's picture and the messages all appeared on the screen.

 **Hey babe, I'm a little bit drunk and a little bit baked! Love you** **xx**

 **I'm hoping you have fallen asleep and not ignoring me. Xx**

 **Can't wait to talk to you later. I'm sure I won't make any sense at all. Love you big time xx**

 **DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! I miss you xx**

The messages continued in the same vein until she got to the last one.

 **Baby, if this is the last night we are together I want you to know I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. Xxxxxxxxxxx**

This confused Delphine. She couldn't figure out why Cosima would send a message like that. A horrible panic began to take over her. She clicked the call icon.

"Heeeeeey baaaaaaby," Slurred Cosima down the phone.

"Don't hey baby me! What is that message you sent me all about. The last night together. You scare me!"

"I just wanted you to know that no matter what life throws at ussss. I love you and I am sorrrrry baaaaby." The slurred response came.

"Delphine, Cosima is drunk. She doesn't know what she is saying. The taxi is on its way to take her home!" Felix shouted down the phone.

"Let me know you get home safely baby!" Delphine said calming down.

"Yesh I will schweetheart!" Cosima said in her worst drunken American accent. This caused Delphine to giggle.

"You are so sexy when you laugh. Can I come to yours?" Cosima said as if she had suddenly sobered up.

"Cosima I would love nothing more than you to come round but it is 12am and I have to get to bed and get some sleep before work tomorrow." Delphine could feel Cosima pouting down the phone.

"NO FAIR!" She sulked.

Cosima stayed on the phone to Delphine all the way home. They both finally agreed to hang up after Cosima had engaged in a relationship with her toilet bowl.

Delphine lie back on her bed and let herself drift off into sleep. Her mind not worrying about anything and her dreams coming easily.

Delphine awoke with a start to her alarm going off at 7am.

"Shit!" She shouted at herself for allowing herself to press snooze. She would have to rush to get ready in time and she hated rushing.

She checked her phone quickly and saw that she had a message from Cosima.

 **Good luck today/tomorrow. I am going to sleep now. Let me know how things go. Whatever happens you will be amazing! I love you xx**

Delphine smiled as she put the phone down and went to get ready. She left the house 45 minutes later. She didn't have too far to travel it was a 10 minute ride on the bus.

Getting off the bus she found the street she wanted.

She was looking for 176 she knew she had a bit of a walk down the road. Looking at her phone it had just turned 8am. She was going to be a few minutes late that was OK it was to be expected with it being her first day trying to find the place.

Delphine found the house she was looking for eventually. Standing at the gate she took a deep breath. Her nerves starting to manifest themselves again. Approaching the front door Delphine took another deep breath. A familiar smell hit her nose.

'No it can't be?' She thought as she reached for the bell.

After what felt like forever the door was unlocked and opened. Delphine's face dropped and her stomach hit the floor. She couldn't stop it as the bile rose in her throat and made her heave…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"What the…!" Was all that managed to come out of Delphine's mouth before she threw up on the doorstep.

"Um hey!" Cosima said with her dorky little smile and wave as she jumped back to avoid being covered.

"Come inside please Delphine!" Cosima tried to coax the other woman inside but she was not budging.

"Cosima…."

"Yes it is what you are thinking!" Cosima smiled thinly. Trying again to pull Delphine inside so the neighbours couldn't see the scene unfolding.

"What the fuck do you know what I am thinking!" Delphine spat out.

"Del, please come inside we do need to talk about this." Cosima begged.

"You want me to go in there with you? Fuck Cosima!" Was all Delphine managed before she passed out?

The neighbours had started to come out their homes to see what the commotion was. Cosima just waved them off "She went pale and swooned!" She said to no-one in particular.

Cosima helped Delphine inside, and put her in the lounge. Delphine was still pale and was shaking with the shock.

Cosima wrapped a blanket round Delphine, Delphine tried to hit away Cosima's hands.

"Delphine you are in shock, let me just put this round you!" Cosima tried to explain what she was doing.

"No I don't want you near me! How could you do this to me?" Delphine sobbed.

Cosima used all the strength she had remaining to hold Delphine so she couldn't lash out or leave before she had a chance to explain everything.

Cosima was sure that she could hear Delphine's heart breaking with every look.

"Delphine please let me explain everything. I have wanted to tell you for so long but how do you tell someone something like this? That's why I have had so many anxiety attacks because my head has been beating me up about this. It isn't any excuse and this is not about me right now but please let me tell you everything." Cosima begged the woman in her arms.

Delphine looked at Cosima and she felt sick again. She couldn't understand why this was happening to her again. She let herself be happy then it was ripped from her again, why life was being so unfair to her again. She started crying freely. Her body letting Cosima hold her, betraying how she was feeling.

Cosima felt Delphine relax slightly in her hold and pulled her closer. She nearly kissed her head but thought against it.

"Why did this have to happen?" Delphine sobbed.

"It's not your fault baby it's mine! I'm weak I should have told you. I never lied to you at all. I just kept things from you. I know I shouldn't have, but you walked into my life and it was so magical I couldn't lose that. Being with you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have meant that from the first time I said it. I had never believed in love at first sight before I saw you. I know it all sounds so clichéd but it was instant with you. I didn't know it was you at first that had been picked for me. It was only when Aldous told me more about you and I begged him to let me call you. It was my way to initiate contact with you; you didn't know who I was. When you started flirting back with me I was so happy, I let the fact that you were going to be my support worker be forgotten for a while…"

"No don't say anymore! I really don't know if I want to hear anything else! You have lied and manipulated me since you met me!" Delphine said angrily as she moved out of Cosima's reach.

"No I never did any of that! I just didn't disclose all the information to you." Cosima tried to explain.

"That is lying or are you that up yourself you don't realise you are doing it?" The anger starting to come through. "How can I believe a word that comes out of your mouth now? I bet you and Felix had a good laugh at my expense! So who else knows? Who else knows that I have been taken for a total mug?"

Cosima looked away; she couldn't bear to see Delphine so angry. Not only did it scare her but she felt it was well deserved on her part but she still couldn't look at Delphine.

"I'm so sorry Delphine." She whispered.

"I need to go! I can't be here right now! I need to sort my head out. Don't try and call me or anything. I really can't bear to be associated with you at this time!" The hatred in the comment sent shivers down Cosima's spine.

Cosima knew Delphine was angry but she wasn't expecting this. In all honesty she was hoping that Delphine would go 'Fuck It!' and they could just carry as they had been.

"Are you coming back to work tomorrow? I'm sorry I have to ask but I need the support remember!" it sounded so selfish that she was asking but Delphine had been employed to be her support worker.

"Are you serious? You are playing the employer card on me after this! Fuck Cosima I thought you would have been a bit more considerate!" Delphine spat out as she got up to leave.

"Delphine please I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do!" Cosima said quietly.

"Well stop feeling sorry for yourself that would be a good start! I will be at work tomorrow, but there is one condition we only speak to each other if it is essential. I need time to get my head around things. You can't expect everything to be normal after this!" Delphine said her hands moving around to accentuate what she was saying.

Cosima didn't say anything just nodded her head. She knew Delphine was right. She needed to take a step back and think about things properly herself. She knew she couldn't expect things to be good anytime soon, she was just happy to still have Delphine around in any capacity. She had thought Delphine would ring and terminate her contract with DYAD and tell them everything.

"Tomorrow, come to mine. That's where you are based." Cosima said in an almost whisper.

"Fuck! Can this get any worse?" Delphine said as she grabbed her things as she left the house.

As soon as the door closed Cosima crumpled to the floor. Her body shaking and tears falling freely. "How could I have been so stupid?" She sobbed.

Delphine leant back on the front door and took a few deep breaths. Half expecting Cosima to come running after her. Was that what she really wanted though? She knew she needed answers and she knew that she had to figure something out; would she really be able to work with Cosima after everything that had happened between them? Would it be possible to be professional when despite everything she still loved the woman that was hurting her?

"Is everything OK love?" A voice asked from the street.

"Erm yes thank you. I just feel a little unwell." Delphine said quietly. "I just come to the wrong house." She said as she left.

Delphine arrived home in a daze her brain not letting her relax at all. She just kept going over everything nothing making any sense. She knew Cosima was right in the sense that she hadn't lied to her but she knew that she hadn't told her the whole truth either. Would it have made any difference if she had though? Taking her phone out she looked at the last message Cosima had sent her the previous night. All she could focus on was the **I never meant to hurt you** part of the message. She had told her the truth when she had tried to tell her. She had been thinking that maybe she had been lying about everything.

Delphine lay down on her bed, tears began to fall again. Her phone beeped.

 **Hi, how are things going today? Give us a call later so we can compare notes. T**

Delphine couldn't answer. Maybe Tony had known when they had met up before going away? Had he kept this from her? Was he really her friend or had he just pretended. She fell into a fitful sleep.

Cosima woke up to being held by Sarah who had come to see how things were going.

"Hey sis, I thought you had gone for a minute you never responded to me calling or anything!" Sarah said worry evident in her voice.

"I am OK, just didn't sleep much last night so just passed out after the new support worker left." Cosima lied.

"So how did it go this morning? Were they any good? What is their name?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah they are sound, I think I could get on really well with them and their name is Del." Cosima wanted to tell Sarah everything but knew that she couldn't. Sarah was more headstrong than she was, plus she would blame Delphine for everything and Cosima couldn't let that happen. It was all her fault.

"If that is the case then why do you look as if you have just been dumped?" Sarah said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hangover!" Cosima replied simply.

"What the fuck Cosima you know you're not supposed to drink! What were you thinking of!" Sarah scolded her sister.

"I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to forget things for a night and just be a normal person for a change!" Cosima shouted back.

"Cosima you know alcohol has a bad reaction to the medication you are on! Shit I thought you were the clever one in the family. Now I realise you are the stupid one!" Sarah looked worried.

"Fuck you Sarah! It's my body, my biology! If I want to fuck it up then I will!" Cosima said getting more and more angry.

"Listen I just worry about you OK!"

"Fuck worrying about me I am not worth shit! The sooner this disease destroys me the better!" Cosima spat out.

Sarah just sat and looked at her sister in shock. Her mouth moving as if to say something but nothing coming out.

"I'm going home. I would appreciate if you could leave me the fuck alone! If I want to fuck my life up I will, nothing you say or do will stop me from doing that!" Cosima said as she left the house slamming the door behind her. Instead of going home though she found herself outside Delphine's house. Just watching the house. She wanted to go in and just tell Delphine how sorry she was again but she knew Delphine wouldn't even let her past the front door. Letting out a sigh Cosima slowly moved away from the house making her way back to her own place.

Delphine had been stood behind the curtains watching Cosima as she had been stood outside, her heart breaking seeing the woman. She wanted to let her know that she had seen her but couldn't find the energy to do anything. She had woken and gone to the window to open the blind when she saw Cosima coming down the street. She had opened the blind a small amount so she could watch her. Cosima looked really small and apologetic. Delphine felt bad, but she soon lost that feeling when she remembered why she was so angry with Cosima. Delphine was brought out of her trance by her phone going off.

 **I know you saw me outside your house. I just wanted to knock and say sorry but I couldn't. I am so sorry for all this. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you xx**

Such a simple message but it made Delphine start to cry again. All she wanted was things to go back to how they were before today, but she knew that would never be the case again. No matter how much she wanted to block Cosima out of her life she couldn't. She just had to decide whether having Cosima in her life would be worth it.

Cosima took her phone out her bag and dialled Felix.

"Hey geek everything OK?" He asked.

"Can I come over please? I don't want to be on my own." Cosima asked in a small voice.

"Hey of course. I'm guessing today didn't go to well? Just get here when you can alright?" The man said full of concern.

"Thanks Fee, I just feel so lost." Cosima said as she started crying again.

"No problem chicken just come straight in when you get here I will leave the door open for you." Felix said.

Cosima hung up the call and walked blindly to Felix's apartment when she got to his front door he was stood there with his arms open ready to hold her. Cosima just broke down.

"It's my entire fault, it's my entire fault, and it's my entire fault!" She kept repeating between sobs.

"Hey, hey, calm down OK. Yes it maybe your fault but you have to get over it! Tell me everything that happened. And you know what stop feeling sorry for yourself. You got yourself into this mess so you need to deal with it!" Felix provided his take on reassurance.

Cosima disentangled herself from Felix and went and sat on his sofa. He went to get a tea for Cosima and a coffee for himself he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

On returning to the living area Felix heard Cosima whimpering again. He knew he should tell her to man up, but she was hurting too. No matter what happened or how it happened she was hurting. He moved round to give Cosima her cup of tea.

"She h. just text me!" She said quietly.

"And?" Felix asked.

"Read it yourself!" She sobbed.

 **Whilst I still love you dearly I have to think about what I need to do about our situation. So hopefully tomorrow I may have answers or I may not, so we will be professional until things are resolved one way or another. I hope you can understand this. This is just too much to take in right now.**

"That's good though isn't it?" Felix asked thinking that the message had sounded positive.

"I don't know. All I want to do is hold her! No I can't we have to keep things professional!" Cosima wailed.

"Fucking hell Cosima this isn't about you this time. You have hurt someone rather than the other way round. I have been telling you for weeks to just tell her! Why couldn't you just do that one simple thing then you wouldn't be in this self-pitying state. Grow a pair and take the hit. Delphine it seems is doing everything she can to make sure she makes the right choice at the end of the day, she is in an impossible situation now! She is in that position because of you! You're the one acting as if it was her that put you in this position! If you had done that to me I would have smashed you in the head! Get a grip Cos, I am not going to be here for you forever so who will then tell you how it really is instead of sugar coating everything like you fucking family!" Felix shouted.

Cosima looked at the young man and remembered why they were such good friends. "I'm sorry!" She whispered.

"Don't be sorry that is just an empty word to me! Get yourself back up and show Delphine what she could be missing if she decided not to pursue anything with you!" Felix said.

The thought of not having Delphine in her life made Cosima shudder, she knew it could be a possibility, but she didn't want to think about it until it actually happened.

"So can you help me to do this?" Cosima asked suddenly unsure of herself.

"Of course I can darling; you know just how fabulous I can be." Felix said excitedly.

Delphine ran herself a bath. It was only 4pm but she felt like she had been awake for days. She felt as if she had no more tears left in her body. The last hour her body had been wracked with dry sobs. Her throat was sore from the crying. She had replied to Cosima's message. She had been as honest as she could be. Yes she still loved her but nothing would happen whilst she was working there. Maybe she could ask for a transfer somewhere else? She didn't know what to do for the best. It was times like this that she wished that her mum was still alive. So she went to the next person she could think of, Beth. She had left a voice mail message for Beth to call her back when she had finished work. Delphine knew it would be after 7pm sometime because Paul had given her a rough outline of her work rotas for the next few weeks.

Getting undressed Delphine looked at herself in the mirror. She had always thought she was quite pretty, she looked after herself. So why did everyone she got involved with end up shitting on her from a great height.

Stepping into the bath Delphine let the water wash over her. She slid her head under the water, enjoying the peace from everything Delphine thought what would happen if she just stayed under water and let the breath leave her body…..


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Cosima had settled down at Felix's, the crying had stopped and he was making her laugh telling her about his 'date' with Tony. They had met up a couple of times since the dinner. Things seemed as if they were going well. They were meeting again tonight.

"You know I can cancel if you want Cos?" Felix suggested.

"No I don't want to be the reason you cancel anything. I will be alright I have to apologise to Sarah anyway. I was a right bitch to her before I come here. She is probably bursting a blood vessel wondering where I am." Cosima said sadly.

"It's about time someone stuck it to her. As much as I love your dear little family not, I think they need the stick taking out their arses when it comes to you. I mean it's not like you are irresponsible now is it?" Felix said defensively.

"I know Fee, but I still feel bad. She just came in at the wrong time and she was trying to help me. She thought something bad had happened to me!" Cosima said defending her sister.

"That may be Cos, but I still think that you can look after yourself!"

"I know your right Fee, anyway what time are you meeting Tony?" Cosima asked.

Felix looks at the clock on the wall. "In about an hour"

"Well I will leave you to get ready. I need to go get into a better head place before tomorrow, I'm sure Delphine wouldn't want to see me looking like shit, but she also wouldn't want me looking like nothing is the matter either." Cosima stopped what she was saying. She had a sudden inability to breath.

"Cos?" Felix looked scared.

Pulling herself back Cosima gasped. "There is something wrong. Help me ring round everyone please. Something is the matter."

For the next 20 minutes they called round all Cosima's friends and family. The last person they saw on the list was Delphine.

"Can you ring her please?" Cosima asked.

Felix dialled the number, it rang and rang.

Delphine heard the phone ringing from under water, her lungs feeling like they were going to explode. She didn't realise how long she had been under there. Dragging herself out of the water she staggered to the phone.

"Allo?" She gasped.

"Delphine is that you?" The male voice asked.

"Oui, this is Delphine who is this?" She replied trying to get her breath back.

"Thank God. It's Felix. I'm ringing because Cosima thought something might have happened to you." Felix explained.

"No I am fine, I just ran from the bathroom." Her breathing still laboured.

"Listen will you speak to Cos, I know I have no right to ask but she is sat here with me."

"No I will not speak to her tonight. Please tell her I am alright and I will see her tomorrow. I will be at hers at 8am exactly."

"OK, I'm glad that you are not hurt or anything."

"Goodbye Felix." Delphine cut off the phone.

Delphine went and sat on her bed, she had always thought that she and Cosima had a connection but had never known just how deep it was, that was until now. She had felt when she had been hurting under water. Didn't that tell her something? She wanted to go back to the phone and call Cosima back but her stubbornness wouldn't let her. She really wanted to hear the sweet sound of Cosima's voice; it made her heart swell thinking about the way in which Cosima would speak to her. She struggled to hold back the tears. She didn't want to think of the fact that there would be no more her and Cosima. She knew it was the right thing to do. She knew that she had been employed by Cosima and that they could no longer have a future together. She knew that her heart was breaking with every second she thought about not holding Cosima close, not kissing her, not making love to her again. Her mind went back to the last time they spent the night together. It was the night of the concert; they had been out to a local bar for a few drinks. Cosima was just on a high because of getting to see her favourite band. Delphine just happy to see Cosima so free and relaxed. This was only the second or third time Delphine had seen her like this. Thinking back it was starting to all make sense. The panic attacks, the anxiety attacks, the wanting to tell her something but couldn't. Had she been blinded that much with love or lust? Even she now doubted that what she had felt was real anymore.

Had it all been an elaborate plan on Cosima's part just to get her into bed from the beginning, but that doubt soon went when she remembered that it was her that wanted something to happen straight away, Cosima had wanted to wait, but that still didn't excuse the fact that she had kept something so important from her.

Again her mind turned back to the night of the concert and how they had walked back to the hotel, gotten lost a couple of times and ended up sitting outside the University buildings in the city centre waiting for the warmth to come back into their hands.

Delphine had taken Cosima's hands and gently blown on them to try and get the warmth back into them. Stealing kisses to each finger, Cosima giggling with the drink. Delphine leaning in for a kiss and soon it had become heated. Delphine tried to stop herself from thinking about how good it had felt kissing Cosima but couldn't her stomach doing little flips as she felt the heat begin to pool between her legs. She wanted to relieve herself but fought against the urge to. She was going to be punishing herself a lot because she couldn't feel those feelings anymore. It wasn't right!

Picking up her phone she called Paul.

"Hey Paul, how are you?" She said when he picked up the phone.

"Oh Hey Delphine Erm now isn't really a good time!" He replied a bit sketchily.

"Sorry am I disturbing you?" Delphine asked puzzled. Paul always had time for her.

"I'm just on my work phone, can I call you back in 10 I just have to deal with this problem then I'm all yours." He replied.

"OK Paul I will speak to you soon." Delphine said a bit despondent but understanding.

"How did she sound?" The voice asked down the phone to Paul.

"Look Cosima I don't want to be piggy in the middle to whatever fight you two had. I love DELPHINE SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND YOU SHOULD NOT BE ASKING ME THIS." Paul said his voice rising into a shout.

"Paul it is because you love her that I am asking you this. I just want you to keep an extra close eye on her. I hurt her badly. I don't want her to do anything silly. I know Seth messed her head up big style and she never thought she would find love again. I know that she tried to kill herself in high school. We told each other stuff. I just don't want her to hurt any more than she is already. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Cosima admitted sadly.

"Well how about you start by stopping feeling sorry for yourself and try to make things up with her. She worshipped you. Any fool could see that! Why couldn't you keep it in your pants?" Paul said angrily to the woman down the phone.

"What, do you really think I would hurt Del like that? It has nothing to do with cheating. In a way I wish it was. I betrayed her trust. I didn't tell her something that I really should have. I wanted to tell her so much but I just couldn't find the right words." Cosima defended herself to the accusations.

"What was so bad that it gets to the point where you have to ask me for help? She will forgive you; she is a very forgiving person." Paul said.

"She won't forgive this Paul. I am her new employer. I am the woman she is meant to be looking after!" Cosima admitted quietly.

Cosima could hear Paul grinding his teeth through the phone. The silence otherwise was deafening.

"I think you should stay the fuck away from her, sack her or whatever the fuck you have to do but do not go near her!" Paul eventually said.

"That's the thing Paul. If it were that easy I would but it's not. I really do love her. I have never felt like this with any of the others but Delphine just gets me and I her."

"You need to sort this out then. She can't get hurt like she has done in the past, and if she does and it's down to you I will hunt you down and I will make you hurt 100 times worse than you could ever imagine hurting!" Paul warned. "I'm going to go now because my friend called me because she needed me and I am going to be there for her because that's what you do when you love someone." Paul then hung up.

Cosima knew she would get a bad reaction when she called him but she had to make sure that Delphine had someone looking out for her no matter what. She knew that Delphine would never accept her help. She didn't even want to speak to her. Felix had offered to go round to Delphine's and talk to her but Cosima had said no. she thought it best to just give Delphine what she wanted and that was space.

Delphine hung up the call to Paul. She felt a little better. He had reassured her that it wasn't her fault. Cosima should have been upfront and honest about everything. Even though she hadn't lied she had still deceived her and that was the main reason she was hurting. Also that she should tell Cosima to fuck off out of her life. He knew Delphine would never do that though and told her that whatever she decided to do he would be with her every step of the way. Delphine couldn't have asked for anything more than that.

Delphine looked at the clock it was approaching midnight, she had decided that she was going to go to Cosima's in the morning. They had to talk things out at least. Just to see where they stood in the long run. She had no idea what the day would bring from that, but she knew she had to do it no matter how much it may hurt. So settling down into bed Delphine tried to switch her brain off so she could at least try and get some sleep even if it was just a couple of hours, but her mind had other ideas. She went back to her train of thoughts of when they had been to the concert and the little things that she didn't pick up on. Things like Cosima begging her to stay in Glasgow with her, that they just run away. How after they had made love Cosima started crying. Something she had never done before. Delphine had cried a few times after they had made love but she had done that with everyone she had been with. It was just all the tiny things jumping out at her. Things she never realised. Also times when Cosima had said about working. Maybe Delphine had been blinded by love when she thought about whether she would do the same again, she always said yes to herself, because no matter what had happened before that day she had been the happiest since before her parents died.

As Delphine drifted off into sleep, Cosima lay tossing and turning. Her anxiety returning big time. She didn't want to think about the worst case scenario but that was all that was going through her head. What if Del doesn't turn up tomorrow? What if she just doesn't acknowledge me anymore? All things that could happen she thought about. An attack took over her body, followed by a muscle spasm Cosima passed out with the pain.

A/N: Please bear with me a bit here from reading here you have to go find the Paramore song Hate to see your heartbreak! Brings out the angst perfectly in this part of the story. Mazi

Delphine woke up, her head felt clear she knew what she had to do, but her heart was heavy. Even though she knew what she had to do she couldn't stop her heart from breaking. It was for HER own good. She would appreciate everything after.

After having her morning coffee Delphine got in the shower. She let the water just wash over her, hoping it would take away some of the tension and feeling horrible away from her, but it didn't.

Dressing appropriately Delphine then tried to eat something. She took a few bites of her toast and felt as if she was going to throw up so she put it in the bin. Finished her coffee checked herself in the mirror before leaving and started to make her way to Cosima's. Dread hanging in her heart.

Cosima slowly woke up with her alarm blaring. She couldn't remember setting it last night. Her arm feeling so heavy when trying to turn it off. It then dawned on her that she had a double attack last night. Not just her anxiety which wiped her out at the best of times, but she had also had one of her Muscle spasms. These seemed to happen more when she was under a lot of duress. She then saw the note.

 _Hey Babe,_

 _I hope you don't feel too rough this morning, I have left a couple of Ibuprofen on the bedside for you. Just to let you know you were rambling a bit as I tried to help you. Be patient and things will work out one way or another. Also why didn't you tell Sarah and I about this mystery woman?_

 _Call if you need anything_

 _Cal x_

'Oh Shit what did I tell him?' Cosima thought as she reread the note a few more times. Her eyes always going back to the you were rambling part. Picking up her phone she made a quick call to him.

"Oh hey Cosima how you feeling this morning?" Cal asked brightly.

"Like a truck ran me over. I want to apologise I shouldn't have got you over here last night. I'm just waiting for the alarm system to be put up and connected to DYAD's call out system." Cosima apologised.

"Hey, it was no problem at all. You know that Sarah would have killed me if I didn't come out and something bad had happened."

"Ha yeah, as much as I love my sister she is a pain in the arse when it comes to me!" Laughed Cosima.

"So how come you didn't tell us about this mystery woman." Cal asked gently.

"Because of the fact that there is no longer a mystery woman. We broke up!" Cosima said sadly.

"Oh Cos, I'm sorry, I did kind of think that you had met someone because you were not calling us as much, or visiting your mum as much either."

"Yeah, I know. But you know me by now Cal, I go into things full throttle and don't think about anything else for ages. That's kind of why I always get hurt. This time it was different though, she felt the same I know she did. But I messed it up in other ways." Cosima could feel herself wanting to cry but forced herself to stop.

"Cos, like I said in the note. You will work it out. If it is worth fighting for then yes you will end up back together." Her sister's husband said.

Cosima knew he was right, he always was. With him being more laid back than anyone she knew she kind of got where he was coming from too.

"Hey Cal, thanks for everything you know. I'm going to have to go because my new Supporty is coming again this morning and I need to be ready."

"Cosima don't do anything stupid OK! Make sure you give them our numbers so if something happens and they don't know what to do, they always have us on backup alright."

"Yes Dad, now piss off and let me get ready!" Cosima laughed.

"Have a good day!" Cal said as he hung up the phone.

Cosima was so glad that Cal was around because no matter how serious or bad things got he always knew how to make her laugh. He was the total opposite of Sarah and she couldn't figure out why it worked for them but it did, they had a beautiful daughter that they both worshipped and they were happy. She aspired to be half as happy as they were. She would never admit that to anyone.

Cosima tried to move off the bed but was hit with a wave of pain. She knew that the spasms she had the night before were bad but she had never experienced this kind of pain afterwards. Tears fell as she tried to move again and pain shot through her body. She had to give up. She couldn't even reach for the ibuprofen tablets because it meant that she would have to twist to reach them and her back was in bulk.

"Fucking MS! Why did you have to hit me now? I need to be able to move and you hit me like a tonne of bricks! I hate this body!" Cosima shouted as she tried to hit her head.

The doorbell ringing stopped her from trying to move too quickly, her heart started racing because she knew it was Delphine. She forced her way through the pain o take her tablets and to make her way to the front door.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door slowly.

"Oh God Cosima is everything alright you look terrible." Delphine said concern etched on her voice. All thoughts of keeping everything business like flew from her mind. She had never seen Cosima look so pained and small.

"Yeah just a monster hangover!" Cosima tried to lie.

"Don't lie Cosima, did you have a muscle spasm this morning?" Delphine said not taking any crap from the girl in front of her.

All Cosima could do was nod because it even hurt her to talk.

"Come on, come here, let's get you sat down." Delphine led Cosima to the chair that stayed in the hall.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to see me like this, not yet anyway." Cosima said tearfully.

"Hey, listen I would have seen it sometime or later so it's probably better I have seen it now." Delphine soothed. Forgetting herself for a minute she gently kissed Cosima's head. She realised what she was doing and took herself a step away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" She started before looking away.

"It's alright. I know you meant nothing by it!" Cosima began her heart breaking knowing that Delphine had kissed her freely but then instantly regretting it.

"Cosima if this is going to work in any way we have to be honest with each other. We have to know where we stand and what we need." Delphine knew that no matter how hard it was and no matter how broken hearted she felt; this was the right thing to do.

"Delphine, could we have this talk when the tablets have kicked in please. It's just so I can respond better." Cosima said sadly.

"Of course Che….. Cosima!" Delphine was finding it hard not to use names she had used before with Cosima.

Cosima struggled to get up off the chair, so Delphine went to help her. They slowly but surely made their way into the lounge where Cosima sat on the sofa and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's much more comfortable than that wooden thing out there. Sit down too please." She said and she pointed to the other sofa for Delphine to sit down on. Pain shot through her arm but she shrugged it off, not wanting Delphine to see just how pained she was.

"If it is alright with you I would like to sit here." Delphine replied after a minute or two, sitting at the other end of the same sofa Cosima was on.

After a brief silence Cosima stole a look at Delphine and saw that she was watching her intently, a different kind of pain was evident in her face as if she was fighting with herself about what she should do.

"Ok shall we continue with the talk?" Cosima asked.

"Cosima, I know that you love me because I can see it in your face, I love you too and that is what is stopping me from just walking away and forgetting everything. BUT whilst I am responsible for you professionally we cannot have anything personally. If you feel that you cannot do this then you need to say and I will walk away no matter how hard it will be." Delphine's face contorted as she started crying heavily.

"Hey Delphine I would rather have you in my life professionally than not at all. I can't say it will be easy because all I want to do is hold you and kiss you. I want you here!" Cosima's own tears started to fall.

"So if we do this then I can't do that!" Delphine said reiterating what Cosima had just said.

"I love you!" Sobbed Cosima as she nodded in agreement.

Both women sitting on either end of the sofa cried, wanting to comfort each other but knowing if they did things would be so different…..

A/N: Well I have finished it here because the next chapter is quite a long one and I wanted a good starting point. As always thanks to Spookycj for her constant support with my writing you don't know just how much it means to me to have the support you give. Erika Reyes your reviews are so lovely I can't thank you enough. And a big THANK YOU to everyone for reading. I check each day and I get so excited when I see how many people are sticking with the story. This is just such a pleasure to write even if I am finding the angsty stuff hard because all I want to do is write a happy Cophine story (maybe that will be my next project lol).


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

A/N The song for this chapter is another Paramore one Where The Lines Overlap. It will become evident as the chapter goes on.

Guest User who reviewed, PM me please as I was a bit confused as to what you wrote and would like to discuss this more with you.

When both the women had stopped crying, Cosima got up and made them both a drink. Cosima had her usual Green Tea and Delphine had her coffee.

"Ok we have to have a plan of action, we need to make sure that when things get difficult we have something we say or do that the other knows to move away or give space." Delphine said slowly.

"Delphine can I ask you something?" Cosima asked before letting Delphine continue.

Delphine looked at her and nodded.

"Would you be with me if I fired you as my support worker?" Cosima asked knowing that the answer would not be easy to swallow.

"I do not know Cosima, I know I would need some space because you did deceive me, I know you didn't lie but you kept something important from me. I would have to go and think about things, but who knows maybe we could have a future!" Delphine said honestly.

"Can I fire you then?" Cosima said with a laugh but was being 100% serious.

"No I would not allow you to do that. As I said before I would rather be here every day with you working than not at all. Whilst my feelings for you haven't changed in the fact that I still love you. My morals are very high and I would not cross the professional lines of conduct." Delphine tried to explain the best she could but knew that she couldn't get across what she really wanted to say.

In her mind Delphine wanted Cosima to do just that, fire her and they could maybe work towards something again. She knew she couldn't go back on what she had just said. Even though she wanted to.

Cosima looked at Delphine and saw that she was deep in contemplation. Almost as if she was having a struggle within. "Hey Delphine, listen you know you can still talk to me. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean that we cannot talk."

"I think it's better if we keep things strictly professional though Cosima." Delphine replied. "I think we need to start as we mean to go on."

Cosima nodded in agreement even though her heart was screaming out to just kiss the woman she loved. Cosima stood slowly and made her way out the room. "I'm just going to go get washed up and dressed, we will then go through your shifts and duties." Her voice broke mid-way through.

Delphine's heart broke a little more seeing Cosima like this. She was hurting herself but it killed her to see Cosima so broken. The longing she felt for her would not ease and it took all the willpower she had to stop herself from running to the other woman and holding her tight.

After about half an hour Cosima returned to the lounge. She looked better than before. She had dressed in loose fitting pants and an oversized jumper. She had decided that despite everything she would do her best to do what Delphine wanted even if she didn't want it herself.

"So are you ready to go through everything?" Cosima asked not really looking at Delphine.

"Yeah, let's get this done." Delphine replied.

"So you will be required to come to any appointments with me at the hospital and document everything they say. Also I have physio once a week where they keep my muscles as supple as they can. You will be required to attend those with me as sometimes it is hard for me to walk after. Also if I have to start medication for pain relief then you will have to fill in all the relevant paperwork." Cosima paused.

"So I don't have to do any physical work?" Delphine asked.

"No a lot of the time it is just to escort me to appointments, or to just spend time with me, that is my mother's wish. At the moment there will be nothing physical unless I have a major muscle spasm then I may need a bit more hands on help. The spasms don't happen very often, when they do they can be quite debilitating. Like today you will know when one has happened. Also DYAD are putting in a sensor alarm so if it was to happen in the middle of the night you would get a call for you to come and help me. This was my request because at the minute it is Cal that has to come out if something happens. I have a pendent alarm that goes through to his phone." Cosima explained some more.

Delphine sat and took all the information in. She didn't realise how little she would have to do. You will work every other weekend and you will work from 8am til 8pm each day you do work." Cosima finished off. She hated being this formal. She had to do this though. She had to try and make things right the best way she could.

Delphine looked up and saw that Cosima was looking straight at her. Her stomach gave that little flip every time like it had before when she had caught Cosima looking at her. She could tell instantly that her eyes were saying I love you. She wanted to reach out and just take hold of the other woman's hand and say it back, but she had to stick to her plan. If she crossed over the professional lines then that would be the end of everything. She had to have Cosima in her life, she couldn't just leave and this was the only way.

Cosima couldn't tear her eyes away from Delphine. She just had to take in the beauty of her former lover. She just had to etch the beauty into her brain she would never forget what she lost.

They sat in silence for a while. Delphine looking discreetly at Cosima and Cosima just staring at Delphine. The tension in the air was palatable. Delphine knew at that point she had to leave the room before something happened between them.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom!" Delphine said quietly before rushing out of the room. Once inside the safety of the small room she let the tears fall.

"What are you doing Delphine? Get a grip. This is your career now you have to put your feelings on a back burner no matter how hard!" She told herself in the mirror. That didn't stop the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just had to think of Cosima's name and the butterflies started.

"Delphine are you OK? You have been in there a while?" Cosima called out shaking Delphine out of her trance.

"Err Yeah I'm good. Just give me a minute and I will be out?" Delphine shouted back.

Splashing her face with cold water to try and cool down her face and eyes she patted herself dry. Taking a long breath in when the towel was close to her nose. It smelt of Cosima. Delphine loved how she smelt but quickly put the towel down again.

"Here we go!" She said to herself as she opened the door and walked back out into the lounge.

The rest of the day passed in comfortable silence as both the women went about and did their own thing. A few times as Cosima left the room Delphine would whisper to herself "I love you!" not loud enough for Cosima to hear her but enough to ease the tension in her heart.

At 8pm Delphine put on her coat.

"I will see you tomorrow Cosima?" She said making it a question.

"Sure, how about you meet me away from the house, the family hates how I stay in so much so maybe we can go somewhere instead. I mean I have no appointments for weeks except my physio and that isn't until Monday so we might as well make the most of this nice weather." Cosima suggested. Not because she wanted to go out but she thought it might be a bit easier on the both of them if they weren't in such an enclosed area. She was finding it hard enough to keep her hands to herself so God help how hard it was for Delphine.

"Yes that's fine. Do you want to call me later or in the morning and we can arrange everything." Delphine replied after considering things.

"I will call you later if that's alright with you?" Cosima said.

"Yeah that is fine. I'm likely to be awake for a while yet." Delphine replied.

"OK cool." Cosima said. She went towards Delphine not thinking and went to give her a hug. Delphine moved out of the way.

"Shit I'm sorry!" Cosima said moving back.

Delphine gave a wave of her hand and left the house. Closing the door behind her she took a moment and leant against the door. Little did she know that Cosima was doing the exact same thing on the other side?

Delphine closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she moved away. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. She was thinking to herself was it really worth all this?

Cosima made her way to the lounge window and watched Delphine walk away. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She even thought it harder than when she was diagnosed with MS. That had been tough and she had pushed everything and everyone aside until she had got her head around things. Now though she had to get her head around things whilst the issue or rather the object of her heart was still around. She was glad she had suggested the trip out tomorrow because she really didn't think she would be able to cope with being in such an enclosed space with Delphine all day every day. She was going to take her to Margate. It was only an hour away on the train, but it would do them good to go somewhere away from all the memories.

Cosima went to the kitchen and made herself another Green Tea. She sat on the back porch and lit a joint. Inhaling deeply she felt the weed do its job quickly to relax her. Exhaling slowly she felt everything melt away.

Delphine arrived home and was greeted by Beth sat on her doorstep.

"SURPRISE!" Squealed her friend as she launched herself at Delphine.

"What are you doing here? Delphine asked surprised.

"You can blame Paul for this. He wanted me to come down for a few weeks to have some quality girl time before he comes down after I go back." Beth explained.

Hugging her friend tight she whispered "I'm so glad you are here."

"Hey, rule number 1! No soppy shit whilst I am down! We are going to get back the old Delphine. Screw anyone else!" Beth announced.

"The old Delphine is lost!" Delphine said. Knowing Beth was on a mission scared her a little.

"Come on let's get inside and you can tell me everything. I'm sure Paul left a lot of information out when he filled me in but I know you won't keep anything from me once we open this!" Beth said as she pulled out a bottle of Delphine's favourite red wine.

"You are an angel in disguise, you know that?" Delphine said as she quickly opened the door and brought in Beth's cases.

"What do you mean an angel in disguise I am THE angel." Beth joked as she tried to look as innocent as possible. Delphine couldn't help but laugh at the faces her friend was pulling.

Closing the door behind them Delphine made her way to the kitchen to get glasses and a corkscrew whilst Beth went and put her bags in the room she always used when she came to visit. Without thinking Delphine text Cosima.

 **Beth just turned up here! Surprised is not the word. Miss you xx**

It wasn't until after she had sent the text that she realised what she had done.

"Oh fuck!" She exclaimed. But she didn't send another message.

"So come on Del, tell me everything! How did you find out Cosima had cheated on you?" Beth asked coming down the stairs.

Cosima's phone vibrated on the ground next to her, it drew her out of the thoughts running round her head. She saw Delphine's name across the screen. She tapped on the message notification and couldn't help but smile when she read the message.

'She misses me' she thought to herself, her smile getting wider. She thought about replying for a moment then decided against it. She decided that she would see if Delphine text her again before she did reply.

Scrolling through her contacts she found the one she wanted and called.

"What do you want?" Came the gruff response from Sarah.

"I want to apologise. I shouldn't have gone off on you like I did the other day. I was just in a bad place. And you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and you got it both barrels. I hope you realise that it wasn't aimed at you at all." Cosima explained.

"Cos, you do this all the time! Don't take your shit out on me. All I have ever done is support you. What you said hurt me to fuck!"

"Sarah I really am sorry, I had just broken up with my girlfriend, and my new support worker well she got it too. I sent her home as I just wanted to wallow. Please let me make it up to you." Cosima begged.

"How about you start by coming over and looking after Kira for a couple of hours so me and Cal can go and have a date night we haven't had one for weeks." Sarah suggested.

"I will be there in half an hour!" Cosima said brightly. Kira was the one member of the family she could stand to spend any length of time with.

"And don't bring any of your lesbian drama with you either. I don't want Kira exposed to that just yet!" Sarah warned.

"I won't, we are trying to work through things, spend time apart and leave each other alone at night so you have no worries there." Cosima said as she put her coat on and grabbed her keys.

"See you soon then." Sarah said before she hung up.

Cosima jumped in a black cab and got to Sarah's in 10 minutes. Knocking on the door she heard Kira shouting. "It's Auntie Cosima!"

Sarah opened the door and looked at her sister. You would have thought that they were twins they looked so alike but Sarah was a year older.

"Auntie Cosima are you going to show me some science again!" Her niece asked excitedly.

"Well it depends on how good you have been and if you have any certificates from school to show me!" Cosima teased.

Kira went running to her bedroom leaving the sisters in the hallway.

"So you got dumped eh?" Sarah said matter of fact.

Cosima shrugged her shoulders in reply not really wanting to elaborate anymore on it.

"Just keep your personal shit away from Kira OK!" Sarah warned as Cal came down and took Sarah's arm.

"Come on babe. The restaurant is booked for 20 mins we need to get going." Cal said winking at Cosima.

"Have a good night you two!" Cosima said as they started to get their things.

"Mummy! Daddy! Will you come see me when you get back?" Kira asked.

"Of course Monkey, an hour then bed OK. You are going to nanny's tomorrow don't forget." Sarah said.

"I didn't forget silly. I have my bag all ready to go." Kira announced proudly.

"That's a good girl." Cal said proudly.

"See you later Monkey be good for auntie Cosima remember what I told you OK?" Sarah said as she closed the front door behind her.

"OK Kira now what did your mummy tell you?" Cosima said intrigued.

"I cannot tell you it is a secret. She said if I told anyone bad things would happen." Kira said.

"Darn, and I thought you had some juicy gossip for me!" Cosima laughed knowing not to pry anymore.

"Auntie Cosima I got these at school for science. I remember what you have been teaching me. I am top of my class!" Kira said proudly.

"Aww Monkey are you going to be a Geek Monkey like me?" Cosima asked with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Auntie Cosima. Mum is really proud of me. She said that I retain information like an elephant and that should be my nickname Elephant. But I don't like elephants they scare me. So I told mummy I wanted to stay a Monkey."

"You are so your mothers daughter." Cosima said as she scooped up the young girl and kissed her.

"Eww Auntie Cosima that is gross!" Kira squealed as she tried to get out of Cosima's hold.

Cosima put her down and chased her around the house until she was too out of breath to run anymore. Kira came and sat next to her. She had brought Cosima a bottle of water. Cosima took the opportunity to take a picture of herself and Kira. She sent it in a message to Sarah, Cal, Delphine and her mother. She didn't put a caption with the picture just sent it as it was.

 **Is that what we are doing tomorrow? Delphine.**

 **No I didn't mean to send that to you. I'm sorry x**

 **It's OK it is a lovely picture. Who is the child?**

 **It's my niece Kira. She is totally adorable. You would love her x**

 **I will maybe meet her sometime when I am with you for work.**

 **Delphine there is no need to be so formal. We can be friends you know x**

 **I would love to be friends but at the minute with my feelings still so strong it is best to keep a little distance.**

 **Do whatever you have to do Delphine. I'm not going anywhere x**

 **I know you are not. Neither am I. don't forget that, I just need to get my head around things Cosima.**

 **Delphine, we both need to do that. I just don't want to lose my feelings for you. I love you xx**

Cosima waited for the reply, five minutes later still nothing. She put her phone down and took a sleepy Kira up to bed.

"Goodnight Monkey." She whispered as she kissed the young girls head.

She made her way downstairs. She saw her phone moving along the side. She ran over and saw that Delphine was calling her.

"Hey you!" She said a little surprised.

"Hey, it is only a quick call but I wanted to say I love you too." Delphine replied before putting the phone down.

Cosima looked at the phone shocked. She noticed that she had three messages.

 **I love you too. I don't think I will ever stop loving you.**

 **Cosima?**

 **I'm going to call you.**

Cosima's heart started to swell again. She couldn't decide if she wanted to risk rocking the boat and text or call. In the end she decided to leave it as it was.

Delphine sat in the bathroom with the phone pressed to her forehead. She couldn't figure out if she had done the most stupidest thing in her life or not.

"Hey Del you alright in there?" Beth called up.

"Yes, I am fine Beth. Just give me a minute. I think the wine has gone to my head quicker than normal today." Delphine said.

"OK, are you at work tomorrow?" Beth asked.

"Yes, but not until I get a phone call in the morning but I don't want to go up too late because I need my beauty sleep!" Delphine joked.

"Well Del, I am going up now. So you sleep well alright. I am exhausted I have been up since the early hours. I am ready to sleep for a week. Just leave me a key in the morning and I will be able to come and go when I please then."

"OK Beth I will see you tomorrow night. Love you!"

"Love you too Del."

The day went well Cosima called Delphine to tell her to meet her at Victoria Station as they were going to the beach. They went and Delphine thought it had been good to be anonymous for a change. Every shift became like that for the next couple of months only staying at the house when Cosima had appointments or meetings.

It was on one of the trips out that Cosima took the time to sit down with Delphine and have a talk with her.

"My mum and sister want to meet you? They have been hassling me for the last month to meet you. I said I would discuss it with you first because it is not in your contract to meet them. It's just them being a pain in the arse about things." Cosima explained gently.

"No it's fine Cosima arrange it. It would be nice to meet them!" Delphine conceded actually petrified.

"Are you sure?" Cosima asked seriously.

"Yes I am sure!" Delphine said. Cosima wasn't looking directly at her so Delphine took the moment to just look at her former lover. She couldn't believe that all her original feelings for her were still there. Often she would look at Cosima when she knew that she wasn't looking or thought that she wouldn't notice. Cosima had changed towards her, she could tell that the other woman's feelings were starting to fade, or so she thought. Cosima had stopped being as tactile with her as she had in the start. Delphine felt a bit sad at this but knew it would happen.

Cosima knew Delphine was staring at her again. Her heart hammered against her chest. She hated the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. She had made a promise to herself after the night with the I love you declarations that she was going to let Delphine come to her. She didn't want to let herself be drawn in again just to get rejected. She wanted to protect herself as much as possible.

Looking at her watch Cosima announced. "It's getting late we should start heading back."

"let's stay a little longer, you don't have to get back for anything. You don't have any appointments tomorrow. Let us go for a drink as friends as I feel we have reached that stage." Delphine said hopefully.

"Erm OK sure why not!" Cosima said.

Inside Delphine was cheering she had initially thought that Cosima would say no but it made her smile that she had said yes….

THANKS: spookycj, Erika, CK, and everyone else still reading this. Only two more chapters of part one to go. Then it all goes tits up hahaha


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

A/N: OK so the song for this chapter is Still Into You. All I need to say. Oh there may be a bit of smut at some point so just an advance warning. Oh and there is a twist to this story in this chapter so just watch out for it? Muhahahahahahahahaha also as I wrote this chapter I did think of the song DECODE but that is more towards the end of the chapter that it would kick in. Please leave reviews and get your friends to read the story too lol I want to hit 4000 views before I start part 2 so there is a bit of incentive for you to get new people reading lol.

CK If the start of the chapter is what you mean by tits up then go fill your boots :p

The evening went pleasantly enough. Cosima wasn't drinking much and Delphine was drinking maybe a little too much. They engaged in friendly chat. Got up and danced a little. Delphine dancing a bit too close for comfort, but doing that made Cosima brave and she took the chance and softly kissed Delphine's neck as she turned round to dance up against Cosima.

Delphine wanted to move away but her body wouldn't let her. It had craved this for so long. Cosima did still want her as much as she did. This made her heart soar in her chest. She wasn't sure what she should do. They were not working so it couldn't be wrong could it? The alcohol clouded her judgement and she leant her head back on Cosima's shoulder and easily found the other woman's lips. She hungrily kissed her, their mouths moving in unison letting each other in. Cosima's hands tentatively move under Delphine's jumper. She wanted to feel her again. Delphine moved into the touch her body betraying her with every move. Her brain is screaming for her to stop and move away but her heart telling her to carry on.

Cosima couldn't believe what was happening. She turned Delphine round so she could kiss her fully. Again Delphine moved into the kiss. They found themselves moving to a corner of the club, eager hands grabbing anywhere they could. Suddenly Cosima pulled away.

"What's wrong Cherie don't you want this? Delphine asked disappointed.

"Yes more than anything but are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to ruin things between us if we carry on." Cosima explained.

Delphine took Cosima's hand and put it against her heart.

"This heart is beating for you. You send my heart soaring every time I see you. How am I supposed live when all I live for, all I breathe for is you!"

Cosima was shocked at this admission from Delphine. She let her hand linger on Delphine's chest for a moment more.

"I love you!" Cosima said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey don't cry Cherie." Delphine soothed. Taking hold of Cosima's face gently in hands. She had never wanted to make Cosima cry ever. Taking her face in her hands again she kissed the tearful girl again. "Let's not think about anything except for right now!"

Tears were soon forgotten as Cosima took Delphine's hand and they stumbled out of the club. Cosima knew the area so she led them both to a hotel she knew.

They blindly made their way to the room between kisses and exploring hands. They fell in the door and as soon as it was closed, clothes began being thrown to the floor. They stood naked looking at each other as if it was the first time.

Delphine noticed that Cosima had lost some weight and slowly moved towards the woman she loved completely. Hands ghosting down Cosima's torso, feeling her shiver at the sight of her.

"You are so beautiful!" Delphine whispered as she leant to kiss Cosima's shoulder.

"No you are the beautiful one." Cosima replied as she took a sharp intake of breath as Delphine's lips never left her skin.

Words were soon forgotten as the slow leisurely kisses became more heated. Lips becoming swollen, hands still exploring every inch of each other's bodies. Suddenly Delphine stopped.

"What's wrong?" Cosima asked breathlessly.

Delphine shook her head and took Cosima's hand. She led her over to the bed.

"Make love to me!" She whispered, barely audible.

Cosima knelt down in front of Delphine, her eyes asking if she was sure and Delphine's nod confirmed things for her. Gently pushing her down Cosima slowly made her way up Delphine's body.

Delphine woke up to arms around her waist. It took her a few minutes to focus on where she was. Her head was throbbing from the fast approaching hangover. She was trying to remember what had happened when the body behind her shifted. She felt a soft pair of lips on the base of her neck. Hands snaking around her stomach slowly and deliberately making their way up to her breasts. Scared to look around Delphine allowed Cosima to continue with her mission. Soft kisses turning into wet open mouth suckles on her skin. Delphine could feel her heart rate rising. Her body betraying her, grinding back into Cosima.

"Hmmm morning Delphine." Cosima husked between kisses.

Delphine didn't respond. Knowing that saying Cosima's name would make everything come back into the real world instead of the little bubble they were in right now. Delphine turned round to face the smaller woman. Putting her arms round her and kissing her hungrily. Cosima kissed her back just as hungrily, adjusting her body so that they were flush against each other, Cosima shifting her thigh between Delphine's legs. Delphine let out a little moan; she had missed this so much. She had been foolish to cut herself from Cosima in this way. She realised that she should have just left the job.

"Where are you Delphine?" Cosima asked concerned.

"I'm here with you ma Cherie, always here with you." She replied quietly as she kissed the other woman again. Her hips moving against her.

"I don't want to leave here today. Do we have to leave?" Cosima asked as the urgency in her movements against Delphine began to overtake her.

Delphine didn't answer, she let her hands answer for her, moving down fingers finding Cosima's wet centre easily, and sliding in two fingers at first, Cosima moaning loudly as the fingers entered her.

"Fuck, I have wanted this so much!" Cosima said between ragged breaths. Cosima's deft hands finding Delphine's own swollen and wet sex. They both moved against each other becoming a tangled and sweaty mess of limbs.

"Come for me ma Cherie!" Delphine husked feeling her own climax approaching rapidly.

Hearing this seemed to undo Cosima completely and they came together. Crying out loud for each other. Holding each other tight. Delphine crying. Not her usual quiet sobs she normally had after sex but full heart wrenching ones.

"Hey, hey. It's ok baby." Cosima soothed regaining her composure enough to comfort the blonde.

"Nnnno it iiiisn't!" Delphine sobbed.

"Everything is alright, what happened stays here." Cosima said quietly.

"It sh….sh…shouldn't have happened. I am such a weak person!" Delphine said more to herself than to Cosima.

"You are not weak at all. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. That is what makes me love you all the more." Cosima said gently stroking at Delphine's face.

Delphine continued to cry. She knew Cosima was right whatever happened here would stay here. She wouldn't let it affect her elsewhere. But it still didn't help with the fact that right now she did hate herself so much for being weak.

"Delphine we can't help how we feel. We are human. You are the most important person in my life and have been since I met you. I am so still into you it is unbelievable. I thought that you had gone off me because all we seemed to do was go out. Never have time alone at the house. At least when we were in close proximity I would hear you whisper 'I love you' as I left the room or I would catch you watching me. I missed having you close to me because when we were out you would always be in front of me so I couldn't see you. Delphine this last month I have had my heart broken so many times. Without actually being with someone. I want you to know that last night, when you told me that you love me was the single most awesomest moment of my life. If my smile could have lit up the sky it would have. Delphine you are my everything." Cosima admitted, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry ma Cherie. I am here now." Delphine soothed the crying girl in her arms. She didn't want to say what she wanted because it was too complicated.

"We need to leave soon Cosima." Delphine said after a short while. "Will you shower with me?" She asked straight after.

Cosima nodded. She wanted to spend every last minute she could wrapped up in the woman she loves arms.

They both emerged from the bathroom an hour later. Dark marks starting to form on both their necks. Cosima looked at Delphine as she dressed. She was taking her time as if she was prolonging their time away from the real world. It was almost like she didn't want to go back just as she didn't want to.

The ringing of Cosima's phone broke the comfortable yet tense silence in the room.

"Hi Mum, what's up?" She said into the phone.

Delphine could hear the muffled voice was annoyed. She couldn't hear the words being said but she could see in Cosima's face that her mum wasn't happy.

"Mum, I have Delphine with me so you needn't have worried. Yes she did take care of me. No I didn't get too drunk. Mum stop worrying. I am a grown up. I am not a child. So what if I have MS I want to live my life the way I want to! I'm going now because you are making me upset. You are coming round tomorrow? Fuck mum you could at least give me a bit more notice so I can prepare things and make sure that Delphine is cool with it! You forget she is employed to be with me she doesn't have to meet you if she doesn't want to! No mum you do not pay for it I do. I use the money that Dad left me for everything. You are just bitter because he left more for me than he did for you or Sarah! OK I'm gone!" Cosima hung up the call and threw the phone on the bed.

"Every fucking time she doesn't like something she uses the Dad card on me. Dad loved me so much he would let me be who I wanted to be not trying to smother me just because of this!" Cosima started hitting out at herself.

Delphine looked on frightened she had never seen Cosima this upset. Moving over to her quickly she took the other woman's hands in her own.

"Please don't do that ma Cherie. You are an amazing person. I admire you so much. Having to go through what you are so young and on your own." Delphine said stroking the other woman's wrists.

"I'm not on my own anymore though. I have you!" Cosima sobbed.

"Always!" Delphine replied simply trying not to start crying herself as it was breaking her heart seeing Cosima so broken.

After a short while the two women let go of each other and Cosima went to the bathroom to freshen up and Delphine took care of the hotel bill. They walked slowly to the train station. Both not knowing what would be waiting for them when they got back. The caught the train, sat close to each other holding hands. Not wanting to lose the closeness just yet. Delphine dozed on Cosima's shoulder. Cosima laying soft kisses on the top of Delphine's head. They looked like any other young couple in love.

The conductor on the train let them know that they were coming up to Victoria station and they moved apart. Suddenly they both felt empty and alone.

"You can go straight home if you want?" Cosima said to Delphine.

"No I want to come with you." Delphine replied simply. She didn't want to admit that she wanted to make sure that Cosima got home safely, after the phone call she had been unusually quiet and that worried Delphine.

Instead of getting a taxi back to Cosima's they got the bus again it was like they were prolonging having to part ways. Delphine stayed close to Cosima they didn't touch but Delphine wanted Cosima to know that she was there and if she needed to she could hold her.

After about 45 minutes on the bus they got to a few streets away from Cosima's place.

"You know you don't have to come back with me." Cosima said non committedly to Delphine.

"I know but I want to. I want to be here for you. I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what." Delphine admitted.

"I know you are here for me. But you don't have to babysit me!" Cosima said a bit angrier than she realised.

"Is that what you think I am doing? Cosima I am here because I love you. I wouldn't be here otherwise. I don't want you to be alone just yet. I know you have had a shit morning. I am being paid to be with you until tonight. But stuff the money I want to stay with you because of this!" Delphine said as she took Cosima's hand and placed it on her heart. It was beating wildly, Cosima didn't move to take her hand away, she just looked away ashamed.

"I just don't want you to think I am some pathetic little girl who gets upset about her dead dad. When I do get upset I feel like the 12 year old that fell to pieces beside his grave because I wanted to either get in with him or I wanted it to be a seriously sick practical joke. I have never really got over it. He was just so healthy one day and then the next he was gone. Mum played the blame game with me saying it was my diagnosis that caused him to kill himself. I have had that held to me for the last 17years and I do blame myself sometimes. I think maybe if I hadn't been born he would still be here." Cosima admitted. Tears falling freely and she didn't care that she was in the middle of the street.

"I understand completely. Even though I lost my father in a different way I have often blamed myself for it happening as we had argued before my parents had left for the trip. So I often think if we hadn't argued then maybe he would have driven a bit more carefully." Delphine's eyes filled with tears but she bit them back because this wasn't about her it was about Cosima.

Cosima began to compose herself and took Delphine's arm and they began to walk the last part of the journey back to the house. There was a comfortable silence between them, as they rounded the last corner before Cosima's street they let go of each other. Cosima took her keys out and made her way to the front door and let them both in. Cosima closed the door and locked it. She didn't want her mother turning up unannounced.

Delphine pulled Cosima in for a hug she could do that much for her at least.

"Don't leave me alone tonight please." Cosima begged into her shoulder.

"I will stay in the spare room. I will be close." Delphine said softly.

Delphine could feel Cosima nod into her shoulder.

They spent the afternoon and evening in a comfortable silence. Chatting about nothing in particular. When it came to going to bed Delphine went to the bathroom and put on some pjs that she had left when she had been staying more regularly before. She went to the spare room next to Cosima's room to put her clothes in and found Cosima in her bed.

"Cosima we can't!" Delphine said quietly.

"No I don't want that. I just want to be held please." Cosima begged.

Delphine couldn't help but give in especially when she saw Cosima's bottom lip begin to quiver.

"OK but this will be the last time. We can't do this anymore it's not good for us." Delphine whispered.

Cosima nodded as she let Delphine get into the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and just held her like she promised. She could do that. They fell asleep quite quickly as they relaxed into each other.

Cosima woke to Delphine tight against her back. Her hips grinding into her backside. Delphine's hands were between her legs Cosima let out a soft moan. She put her hand on top of Delphine's as if to move them but Delphine wasn't having any of it.

"I want to." She whispered into Cosima's ear as she began to move on top of her lover. Cosima removed Delphine's pjs quickly before she changed her mind. She could feel the wetness from Delphine's arousal on her and that turned her on so much more. She quickly shed her own nightwear. She pushed her hips up to meet with Delphine's as they ground down on her. Cosima's hands tight on Delphine's hips. Delphine sat up some more and angled herself so she could free her hands. As she lowered herself down, she felt Cosima's wetness mix with her own and this drove her wild. She bucked her hips so that her swollen sex hit Cosima's. Cosima was moaning out loud.

"Oh fuck Delphine! Oh god yes!" Cosima panted as she felt her orgasm arrive all too quickly.

Just as Delphine was about to come the door crashed open

"Get the fuck off my daughter!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER!" came the voice a lot louder than the first time. Delphine was trying to cover herself up. Cosima was defiantly just staring at the intruder.

The woman moved quickly for someone in their 50s. Delphine found hands in her hair dragging her out of the bed.

"Get the fuck out of this house! You are a predator taking advantage of my sick daughter like this!"

"Mum, leave her alone. It isn't like that at all. MUM!" Cosima cried trying to reach for Delphine.

"I haven't done anything wrong." Delphine protested through the screams of pain she was releasing.

"I find you in bed with my daughter. YOUR employer and you say that you did nothing wrong! You are fucking sick! You have 5 minutes to get your stuff together and get the hell out of here before I call the police!" Mrs Neihaus shouted at Delphine as she put her in the hallway. "And you!" She screams at her daughter.

"What you are going to throw me out into the streets too! I love Delphine and if you can't understand that then you are not the person I used to think you were. Touch her again and you lose your daughter for good!" Cosima challenged her mother.

"You dare to threaten me! After everything I have done for you! Everything I have given up for you! You ungrateful bitch!" She spun round to face Delphine again who had managed to get some clothes on through all the shaking. "So now you see what she is really like! She has no ability to love just to latch on to someone and drain them of everything! You have a lucky escape get out now whilst I haven't called the police. Don't ever come back here. Don't ever get in contact because as soon as you do I will be on the phone! I will be on the phone to DYAD anyway because this is just disgusting. I will leave this up to them. But you come anywhere near my family again and I will end you completely!" Mrs Neihaus warned and Delphine could see that she meant every word.

Without saying anything except shooting Cosima an apologetic look Delphine ran out of the house. She ran as fast as she could manage between tears, nearly getting hit by a car a few times where her vision was that blurry she didn't realise she was in the road. She just kept replaying that last moment in her head. She was going to lose everything because of this.

Cosima was staring down her mother. Doing everything she could to stop the tears that were threatening to escape her.

"How dare you just walk into my fucking house? It is my space, not yours." Cosima spat out.

"And whose money paid for this house?" Her mother asked her temper seeming to dissipate.

"Mine! I have never asked you for anything!" Cosima was not backing down at all. Challenging her mother at any opportunity. She wasn't going to let this go! She had humiliated her in front of Delphine. She would not ruin anything else for her.

"Just so you know mother you have no say in what goes on in my life anymore. If you actually read your post you would have known that I have cut you out of my guidance list. You may well be my mother but you will never be someone to make choices for me. This is my biology, I'm the science! Now GET OUT!" she screamed at the shocked looking woman in front of her.

"You will regret this decision badly!" Her mum countered.

"The only thing I regret is having you in my life!" Cosima screamed.

Mrs Neihaus moved out of the bedroom and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and sat herself down. Taking her phone out of her bag she dialled.

"I would like to speak with Aldous Leekie please?"

"Who is calling please?"

"It is Mrs Neihaus."

"One moment please I will see if he is available. If he isn't would you like to speak with Ms Duncan his Personal Assistant?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, just put me through to anyone in the healthcare section please."

Cosima came down the stairs but didn't move from the bottom step. She listened to what her mum was saying.

"Hello Aldous, listen you were right with what you told me about this new slut that was working here. I just found her in Cosima's bed!"

"Carol, I told you that this would happen from the start. We will get what we want now."

"Aldous, you now know that you have to follow through on the rest of it?"

"Yes I do know and I will. I will get Rachel to call Delphine into the office today."

"How can you be so calm? I am a wreck, plus the fact that I had to walk in on Cosima having sex! Not something I would have ever wanted to see!"

"Carol this will work out for you. We will have Cosima back with you in no time. When you approached me about this I thought it was because of the money Anthony left her. But in all honesty and you won't really admit it but you just want your daughter back don't you?"

"You know me too well Aldous. I have missed her. I really don't know what happened between us!"

Cosima charged into the kitchen at this point. "I know what fucking happened between us. I grew up and saw what a truly manipulative bitch you are. You may have Sarah on side but you will never have me! Now get the fuck out of my house before I call the police because you are trespassing. Oh and before you say anything about Delphine I will continue to see her as much or as little as I want and if you do anything to jeopardise that I will end you!"

Mrs Neihaus looked visibly shocked at what Cosima was saying. She hurriedly put her things away and put her coat on. She walked towards the door. "I take it that this is the way you want to play it. So be it." She said.

As soon as the front door shut behind her mother Cosima broke down. She couldn't believe that her mum did that to her. She had never shown any interest in being in her life so why now? Why ruin the one good thing that she did have in her life?

Blindly searching through the house Cosima finally found her phone.

 **Delphine I am so sorry. I love you. Xx**

She tapped send and again broke down. She knew that in her heart Delphine would reply. She just needed time to get over what had happened.

Delphine arrived home in a mess. All she had was the clothes she had been thrown by Mrs Neihaus. Her legs were bloody where she had fallen over blinded by her tears. Her hands were wrapped around her body trying to keep herself together. As soon as she was upstairs in her bedroom she fell to pieces. It was like her whole world had begun to crumble again. She had only ever felt emotion like this when her parents died.

She just lay on her bed sobbing. Nothing she did would help her. She was interrupted by her house phone ringing.

"Allo?"

"Hello Delphine, this is Rachel from DYAD healthcare. We require you to come into the office at the earliest opportunity today to discuss something that is very troubling to us. I'm sure you know with what I am speaking about. I will expect you in the office before the close of day."

"Rachel, can I bring someone with me. I understand the whole thing about representation." Delphine asked quietly.

"Yes, you can but I will advise you that this right now will just be an informal chat to see where we will be taking this, because as you can understand this is quite a serious allegation made against you. And we have to be seen to be taking this seriously."

"I understand that. I will be in the office in two hours."

"Thank you Delphine the quicker we get this cleared up then the quicker it will get sorted." Rachel was calm.

"Goodbye." Delphine said quickly and hung up. She needed to get hold of Tony or someone. Then she remembered that Tony would be working so she had no one.

She went into the bathroom and looked at her streaked face. She turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up, she checked her neck, and she knew that in the heat of the moment when she and Cosima were away that they had marked each other. And there were several love bites on her shoulder. They could be covered easily with her clothes. Then she saw the large one just below her ear...

"Merde!" she muttered to herself.

She went to get her make up bag to make sure that she had a good concealer, try and make it look less like a love bite and more like a bruise, but in all honesty she knew that with that she was screwed so she decided that she would just leave it. Best to be open and honest then she couldn't be seen as anything but truthful.

Delphine stepped in the shower and let the warm water wash over her. It felt good. She could quite easily stay there for the next few days until everything had either been forgotten about or dealt with. She knew that what happened this morning was wrong but the fact that she was so in love with Cosima had made it harder to say no. This wasn't what she had set out to do. Even though that's what Mrs Neihaus had obviously thought. She couldn't believe how nasty the woman had been about her own daughter. If she hadn't of been such a wimp this morning she would have said something. She felt bad for Cosima because she had no one there standing up for her. She was the lowest of the low leaving like she did. But she hated confrontation that was something she had told Cosima in the first days of getting to know each other. That was why she had left so quickly when she found out about Cosima being her boss.

Delphine left the shower when the water started to run cold. Despite the events of the morning she found that her mind had drifted back to the events before and how good it had felt getting that close to Cosima. The last time she had tried that it had not gone as well as it had this morning. She knew that it was meant to be with Cosima and she was going to pursue it. She would quit the job to keep Cosima.

She got herself dressed in her smartest clothes and straightened her hair. She was going in determined. She knew she had to be strong. She looked around for her mobile, and then she remembered it was still at Cosima's so she called Cosima instead.

"Sorry I am making Crazy Science somewhere but if you leave a message I will call you when I'm done….."

"Cosima, everything will be alright. I love you!"

"Del….." Cosima picked up the phone. Sobs still present.

"Oui ma Cherie it is I, I just wanted to let you know I have been called into the office. Do not worry I will be alright. Do not worry Cherie." Delphine couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Don't cry Delphine…" Cosima said quietly over the phone.

"You have my mobile there still. Keep it safe I will come after I have been to the office to get it. We will talk then." Delphine said.

"OK Del. Good luck." Cosima said sincerely as Delphine hung up the phone.

Cosima sat holding the handset for a while longer before she placed it back on the cradle.

She had finally got herself a drink. She made herself a coffee. She wasn't in the mood to follow her healthy options. She knew her anxiety would be heightened but she really didn't care she just wanted to know that Delphine was ok. Taking out her phone she text Felix.

 **Fee can you come over. The shit is really hitting the fan right now and I really don't want to be on my own xx**

Within seconds she got a reply.

 **Sure things Cos, I hope you don't mind but I have Tony with me?X**

 **Fee I really wouldn't care if you had your whole family with you just come over please xx**

 **On my way x**

Cosima let out a sigh of relief. She could have just called anyone really but she knew she could rely on Felix. No matter what she knew he would be there for her and he wouldn't sugar coat anything. Cosima was brought down to earth by her phone ringing. Sarah's name flashed on the screen. She decided that she was going to ignore it she didn't want the stress from her and she knew that she would ultimately take her mother's side rather than hers she always did. Sarah just kept calling and calling she just wasn't letting up normally if Sarah kept ringing it was important. She knew exactly what was going to happen but she finally answered.

"What do you want Sar…."

"What the fuck did you do to mum? She is a fucking wreck right now!"

"I didn't do anything she just barged into MY house and found me in bed with my girlfriend." Cosima tried to keep her voice even but she could feel the anger boiling.

"You mean your support worker not your girlfriend!" Sarah spat down the phone.

"No she was my girlfriend months ago. Not that it is or was any of your business. I am a grown woman you know."

"A grown woman yeah right. You are acting like a spoiled little brat. I don't know what you said to mum but when she calms down you best hope that it is the same as what you have told me. I will fucking kill you. Forget about the MS doing it for you I will do it I promise you that!"

"Well you would take mum's side wouldn't you! Forget about all the times she battered you when you were younger just because she couldn't hit me! You always defended that. You even went with her and blamed me for Dad's death. If it wasn't that Cal was such a decent guy and Kira I would have disowned you long ago. Sarah I think you need to look at things properly rather than with the rose tint that mum has seem to covered you with!" Cosima couldn't stop herself.

"You are just a mess. Who kept your drug abuse from mum eh? Who supported you when you first got pregnant with the kid you aborted. Yeah that's right I did! So don't you threaten me when you couldn't even tell mum about any of the things you did. It was me that had to deal with it on top of having to deal with my own shit! No wonder I am such a fuck up now!" Cosima slammed her phone into the wall, she was that angry.

"Cos, is everything OK!" Felix shouted from the front door.

"Coming Fee!" She shouted back. Smoothing herself over she went to the door and opened it. Seeing Felix stood there she just burst into tears and held on to him so she didn't fall.

Delphine arrived at DYAD and news must have spread fast because everyone was looking down on her. She made her own way up to the offices, she knew that whatever was going to happen was not going to be pleasant and that she would be put under the microscope and examined intricately.

She came to Rachel's door and knocked twice before she heard Rachel call out "Enter!"

Delphine went in. she refused to hang her head in shame. In all honesty she had nothing to be ashamed about.

"Ahhh Ms. Cormier thank you for coming in so quickly. I will try not to keep you for too long. Mr Leekie will be with us in due course he is just getting his things together. Would you like a drink, tea, coffee, water?" Rachel said.

"A coffee please." Delphine replied realising that she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since the previous day.

"Please take a seat." Rachel offered her the single seat on her side of the desk. She heard Rachel mutter "Slut" as she made her way round to her seat.

There was a knock at the door and their drinks were brought in. followed a minute later by Aldous.

"Ms. Cormier. I'm sure you understand the gravity of these allegations made against you. We have to follow procedure. This chat today will determine what course of action we have to take. I do have to make it clear though that with an allegation of this severity you will be suspended on full pay until it is decided what will happen." Aldous explained.

"I understand." Delphine replied simply.

"Rachel will be taking notes during this chat as everything needs to be documented."

Delphine nodded she knew the procedure as she had been other peoples representative at their disciplinaries over the years.

"OK so we will start nice and easy. Can you tell us the nature of your relationship with Cosima Neihaus?" Asked Aldous.

"We started seeing each other before I knew who she was. We had been in a relationship for approximately 6 weeks before I found out that she was who I would be supporting. I finished the relationship because it was the right thing to do. I know I should have reported it to yourselves as soon as I found out, but I wanted to try and be professional. I didn't realise my feelings for Cosima would remain 2 months later." Delphine said truthfully.

"So when did your sexual relationship begin again?" Delphine was asked.

"2 days ago. We had gone on a trip so we were not tempted by being in close proximity. We decided to stay out longer than usual and as I was then in my free time we went out for something to eat and drink as friends. Do I really have to give you all the details?" Delphine sighed.

"Yes we need as much detail as we can. Admittedly we do not need to know how many times you had sex and things like that. But we do need a timeline of events." Rachel explained.

"We had been drinking. I can't remember who made the first move but we ended up kissing and spent the night in a hotel. We returned home the next day we had both agreed that it couldn't happen again. I made sure Cosima got home. She didn't want me to leave so I spent the night in the spare room. Cosima spent it with me. Nothing happened until this morning when Mrs Neihaus walked in on us making love." Delphine was not going to use sex to describe what she and Cosima were doing because every time she had seen it as making love.

"So you are saying that you and Miss Neihaus spent the night together last night in her house. Your work place?" Aldous asked.

"Yes but nothing happened until this morning. We just slept last night." Delphine explained.

"Alright Delphine. Is there anything that you want to tell us on the matter?" Aldous pushed.

"Yes I just want to say that I know I did wrong by not telling you about myself and Cosima, but I wouldn't change the way things happened. I love her deeply and she does me. We never got into this lightly and in all honesty I think we would have ended up here anyway whether it had been now or years down the line. We just have something between us that can't be dampened. We connected on every level." Delphine had to stop herself from continuing. She didn't want Rachel and Aldous knowing how Cosima made her feel. She needed to tell Cosima this herself.

"Delphine, we are going to adjourn this meeting so we can discuss what we have spoken about today. We will be in contact within the next 48 hours. But you have to understand that under no circumstances must you get in contact with Miss Neihaus. As that could have a detrimental effect on the outcome of everything. I would suggest that you go home and prepare yourself for a full investigation as I think that may happen. I know that is what Mrs Neihaus wants to happen." Aldous explained.

"So no matter what I am going to end up losing my job so why would it matter if I went to see Cosima?" Delphine challenged.

"You should understand the law of the investigation. You cannot confer with anyone else involved within said investigation. It could be seen as intimidation. Also Mrs Neihaus has said if you go near the house she will call the police and if the police get involved then it is completely out of our hands. It is better to deal with it in house." Aldous continued to explain. "Until we call you, I hope you keep well." He finished off with a wave of his hand.

Delphine got up and left the room. She really didn't care about anything right now except for seeing Cosima. She now knew that no matter what she was going to be out of a job so why couldn't she go and see her lover.

She exited the office block and made her way to Cosima's.

"Oh My God Cosima you didn't say that to Carol did you!" Felix exclaimed and Tony looked on shocked.

"Yeah. She dragged Delphine off of me by the hair. I was in no position to do anything physical so I just gave her a load of verbal. She deserved it. But the real kicker was I came down and heard her telling Leekie that she was doing all of this because she wanted me back in her life. We all know that is a load of shit. She just wants me close so she can try and gain favour and get my money!" Cosima could feel the anger building up. "She has gone and fucking reported Delphine to DYAD, she is in the office now and it is all my fault. If only I had told her when we first got together none of this would be happening."

"Delphine, she will be OK she looks as if she can be a bit of a ball breaker if she needed to be. I don't think she will take any shit that DYAD throw at her. She knows her mind and she won't let anyone change it." Felix said surmising what he thought Delphine was like.

"I hope your right Fee. She looked so scared when my mum threatened her. I just wanted to run to her. But you know post orgasm good for nothing when it comes to moving." Cosima let out a little laugh.

"TMI!" Giggled Tony.

"You mean to say that you come just before your mum came. It doesn't get any weirder than that!" Felix shook his head in disbelievment.

All three laughed. It felt good to Cosima to actually have something to laugh about because she was so worried about what was happening with Delphine.

"Do you think they will get the police involved?" Cosima asked Felix as he had worked within Healthcare for many years.

"They would have to do their own investigation first, but if your mother is intent on what she said to Leekie she may just want to get the police involved. Don't think about that." He explained.

"The only thing we are guilty of is being in love!" Cosima said quietly.

"I know pet," Felix soothed.

The doorbell went and they all jumped.

"Would it be Delphine just yet?" Felix asked going towards the door.

"I don't know will you just go answer it for me please. If it is Sarah or Cal or even my mother, tell them to fuck off I don't want them here!" Cosima said flatly.

Felix opened the door and there stood Delphine. Tears streaming down her face, Cosima ran up to her and held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault. Please forgive me my love."

"It is not just your fault it takes two people to fall in love." Delphine smiled sadly at her. "I am taking a huge risk being here right now but I want you to know I have told them the truth. About everything. When all this is over I want us to be together. I love you. I need you in my life. I am not going to lose you at all." Delphine cried into Cosima's shoulder.

Cosima soon started crying with Delphine. She knew then that she would not be losing Delphine for anything or anyone.

A loud knock on the door made the two women jump apart. Delphine looked scared.

"Miss Neihaus we need you to open your do. It is the police!" The voice came through the door.

Cosima slowly made her way towards the door. Felix dashed upstairs as he had his weed supply on him.

Taking a deep breath Cosima opened the door and smiled at the officers holding their badges to the door.

"What can I do for you officers?" Cosima asked politely.

"I am officer Bell and this is Officer DeAngelis. It is not you we have come to see Miss Neihaus. It is her." Officer Bell pointed at Delphine.

"Delphine Cormier we are arresting you on suspicion of sexual abuse. Anything you do say will be taken…"

"No, this cannot be happening!" Delphine sobbed.

"Don't say anything Delphine I will get you a lawyer. Everything will be alright." Cosima cried after Delphine as she was led away from the house in handcuffs.

End of Part one. I did change my mind so many times for the song choice for this chapter. I couldn't decide but the one that stuck the longest was Misery by P!NK.

I just want to thank so many people for their unwavering support Spookycj. Always loads of thanks for you mate. Erika thank you for all your reviews, this chapter is for you ha-ha. CKBenzo you always read and like the post when I have posted it is nice to see that you do it. To all the guests that read LEAVE REVIEWS so I can thank you personally rather than just as guest and finally to Orphan Black for giving my Cosima and Delphine as such great characters that I can work with. Part 2 will be starting shortly so keep your eyes peeled.

 _Much love to you all_


	16. Chapter 16

PART TWO

A/N: So thank you for sticking with the story now it gets to the heavy part. I haven't really thought of any songs yet for this part, but I do want you to keep in mind the Paramore song All I Wanted. Some of the words are quite apt for a few places in this part. Keep posting the reviews it is what keeps me going with the writing seeing how much people are enjoying it (I must be doing something right eh?!)

Ok enough rambling. A quick recap. So Delphine met Cosima and they both fell in love with each other. Cosima kept the fact that Delphine was her new support worker from her. They broke up, realised that they just couldn't keep away from each other and rekindled the relationship. Cosima's mum has an ulterior motive for trying to cause trouble between Cosima and her support workers (Felix was Cosima's previous one). Delphine got into trouble with her work and decided WTF and went to see Cosima again anyway and the police came and arrested her. (Breathe)

So we catch up with the story now.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Delphine allowed herself to be led away by the two police officers. She heard Cosima calling behind her but she couldn't lift her head up. Her whole body was just on autopilot. She knew that this was a big risk going to see Cosima, but she just had to.

"Watch your head as you get in!" The female officer said as she put her hand on top of Delphine's head to guide her into the car.

"You riding in back or up front with me." The male officer asked.

Delphine for the life of her couldn't remember their names nor did she really want to. In her heart she had done nothing wrong except fall in love. The two officer chattered away quietly in the front of the car, Delphine looked out the window she was petrified. She never expected it all to come to this. All she could see in her mind was Cosima's frightened face as she was led away. Tony had tried to come with her but was told he could meet them at the station. She didn't even know which station she would be taken to. Everything started to blur as the tears started to fall.

"How the fuck could you do this to me!" Cosima screamed down the phone. "You called the fucking police. I didn't think I could hate you anymore than I already did, but you doing this has actually proved me wrong! You are evil!" She continued.

Felix took the phone off her and hung up the call.

"Cos, that is not going to do any good now is it? You need to be strong for Delphine. She is the one getting the rough end of the stick here!" Felix reasoned.

Tony had left just after the police had. He had said that Delphine needed a familiar and friendly face to meet her at the station.

"It isn't her fault though Fee, she shouldn't be there!" Cosima cried into his shoulder.

"I know love, I know. Its shit but we can't do anything right now. We just have to wait for Tony to ring us and let us know what's going on, OK?"

Cosima nodded, she wanted to talk but she was so scared of crying more that she stopped herself.

"OK so who is the lawyer you want to send to her? Please say it's Alison." Felix said trying to cheer Cosima up a little.

"I was thinking Donnie, he looks a bit thick but he is shit hot on this stuff!" Cosima finally said.

"So are you going to make the call or shall i?" Felix suggested.

"I will. I am probably the best person to tell him all the details." Cosima conceded.

"OK while you do that I am going to go outside and have a little smoke, seeing as my joints are already in the garden. You sure know how to pick your girlfriends don't you Cos!"

"I will be out soon, save me some." Cosima pleaded.

"Hurry, I need to get the smell of police off me quick!"

Cosima picked up her phone book and looked for the number she wanted. Taking a few deep breaths she dialled Donnie Hendrix.

Delphine was escorted out of the car and into the station. She was taken to the booking in desk where she answered all the questions asked of her. She was then led to the interview room where she was left. It was sparse just a table and chairs. She was shaking so badly. She wished that she had some cigarettes because she could really do with having one right now.

She was beginning to think that she had been forgotten about when the two officers came back in the room. She watched them as they moved towards the table. The male she thought he had called himself Bell or something, he walked purposely towards her. The female she hung back a little but looked intimidating.

"Hi, I'm Officer DeAngelis. I will be leading this interview. We will be recording it on here." The woman put a small recorder down on the table. "My colleague Officer Bell, he will be writing down everything we say."

Officer Bell showed a small smile, before taking out a pad and a pen and put them on the table also.

"For the purpose of the tape. I am Officer Angela DeAngelis and I am her with Officer Art Bell and the Suspect Delphine Cormier. Ms Cormier has been arrested today on suspicion of having sexual relations with somebody she is paid to care for. Ms Cormier can you confirm that you have been read the Miranda Rights?"

"Yes I have!" Delphine replied in a small voice.

"For the purpose of the tape the time is now 15:28 and the interview has commenced.

So Ms Cormier, can you tell us the nature of your relationship with Cosima Neihaus of 324 Broad Road, London?"

"I was her Support Worker." Delphine replied.

"And when were you employed to be Ms Neihaus' Support Worker?"

"About four months ago, except I didn't know who I would be looking after until the day I went to Cosima's home six weeks later." Delphine explained.

"Whilst you were in Ms Neihaus' home did you engage in any sexual activity with Ms Neihaus?"

"Not until this morning. Unless you count the times before I knew I would be supporting her then yes I did." Delphine spoke honestly.

"From when you started working for DYAD until you went and started working at Ms Neihaus' did you have any information with regards to Ms Neihaus and her needs?"

"No, I was only told that I would be supporting someone with MS. I wasn't given a name or anything until the day before. I have all the emails at home to support this." Delphine could feel herself tearing up.

"Ms Cormier, as you can understand this is a very serious allegation that has been made against you. It could carry a hefty prison sentence if it is deemed that sexual abuse did take place. We just need to know the details of your relationship with Ms Neihaus." Angela explained.

Delphine nodded. She didn't want to tell them anything more in reality because they were her feelings her memories not theirs.

"So Ms Cormier, can you tell us about from when you first met Ms Neihaus until what happened today please. Take as long as you need."

"Well, I went for an interview at DYAD because I had been made redundant from my previous job. I kind of bumped into Cosima as I was coming out of the lift. There was a spark. Cosima took the lead and contacted me first, we met up went out a few times before anything happened. I didn't force her to do anything, everything just happened naturally between us from our first kiss to the first time we slept together. After about 6 weeks I think it was, I went to my first shift and found out it was Cosima I would be supporting. I have some morals so I broke off our relationship and decided that I would continue to work with her. Nothing happened between us until 2 nights ago. We had gone out for the day, decided to stay out. I was off duty so I had a few drinks to relax, Cosima didn't really drink, and we ended up in a hotel where we slept together. We came home the next day I stayed the night in the spare room, Cosima came into the room. We just slept together nothing happened until the morning when Cosima's mum walked in on us. That is everything." Delphine was crying at this point struggling to speak.

"OK Delphine, is it alright for me to call you Delphine?" Art asked gently. Delphine nodded her agreement.

"So what you are telling us is that you did enter into a sexual relationship with Ms Neihaus knowing she was going to be who you were supporting?" Art asked.

"No it wasn't like that at all! I didn't know who she was when we first got together. I told you that!"

"Sorry I didn't explain myself very well. I meant to say when you entered into a sexual relationship with Ms Neihaus 2 nights ago you were fully aware of your position as her support worker?" Art corrected himself.

"Yes!" Delphine answered simply.

"Interview suspended at 17:58" Angela said towards the tape.

"I am going to get a drink would you like anything Delphine? I also want to see where your Lawyer is." Art said.

"Water please." Delphine replied.

Both officers left the room. Delphine started thinking about everything. She would be alright. She had Paul and Beth they would make sure she would be OK. Even though she knew they would make sure she would be alright her mind went to Cosima. Who would make sure that she was alright if she wasn't around? This made her really unhappy thinking about things like this. She now had to think about the consequences because now there was no going back. She had been honest and as open as she had wanted to be with the officers.

After a few minutes Angela came in with her drink.

"I forgot to ask you something. This is off the record. Can you tell me how you know Beth Childs? It's just on your forms when you were brought in you put her as one of your contacts?"

"Beth is an old friend. She has been with my best friend Paul Dierdon for years. We visit each other regularly." Delphine said. "Why may I ask?"

"Oh I used to work with her in Glasgow a few years ago. She was an appropriate adult we used for cases when they were required, she is a lovely girl. I really enjoyed working with her. Is she still a bright spark always laughing and joking around?" Aske Angela.

"Yeah can't tame her for love nor money!" Delphine said simply, she didn't really want to get into a conversation about her friend. She just wanted this to be over and done with already and go home.

A few minutes later Art returned to the room.

"We have been advised not to ask you anymore questions until your representation gets here."

"I do not have representation. I have not had my phone call to do so." Delphine said questioningly.

"Well someone has arranged for a lawyer for you because he is on his way now. His name is Donnie Hendrix and believe me when I say he is good!" Art said.

Delphine then remembered what Cosima had called after her about getting a lawyer for her and she smiled inwardly.

Tony was at the front desk demanding to see Delphine. No one was giving him any answers. He had seen the officers from the house but they didn't acknowledge him when he shouted for their attention.

"What the fuck has a man got to do to get someone to talk to him!" Tony said as he slammed his fist into the desk.

"Well for starters if you carry on behaving like that then you will get yourself arrested and then you will have everyone wanting to talk to you." A voice said behind him.

Tony spun round and looked at the scruffy looking man talking to him.

"I'm guessing you are a friend of Delphine Cormier? I am Donnie Hendrix and I have hired to represent her until this mess is cleared away."

The officer behind the desk acknowledged Donnie and ushered him through to the Interview area and then phoned through to inform Art that he had arrived.

"Don't worry I will have Delphine out of here by the end of the night." Donnie called back to Tony.

Tony pulled out his phone and called Felix.

A/N sorry this is not a very long chapter but I wanted to get you into the process of how this chapter is going to be.

Thank you French Clone and Erika for your reviews on the last chapter. They keep me smiling and Spookycj well thanks for the continued support.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the long delay. Work has got in the way and not had much time to myself to do any writing. Also my Facebook got hacked so I shut that profile down but I am back. I have been off work for a few days so I have been able to write more. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read so means so much to me. Ok enough with the soppy shit time to get back to the angst.

Delphine picked at the corner of the table. She was scared but didn't want to show it. She had nailed ice maiden bit in her younger days but it did slip and she showed off more than she wanted to. An officer knocked and entered the room and whispered in Art's ear. Art nodded in response.

"It seems like your lawyer has arrived and is outside. We will give you some time with him and will come back and continue our questioning in 20 mins. That should be plenty of time. You have already told us a lot of what we need to know. "Art said as he and Angie made their way to the door.

"Delphine Cormier I am Donnie Hendrix, I will be defending you." The man said as he entered the room.

Delphine looked at him and couldn't believe what she was seeing. A balding middle aged man who is quite chubby. Worry lines etched around his face.

"I don't want you to answer any more questions until I have had a chance to read or hear what you have already told the officers. I must warn you though. My wife Alison is the Lawyer for DYAD Healthcare, so this may get messy. To the point that it may even split up my already fragile family. So it is important that every fact, every date, every detail is spot on. The police will take it no further than a caution. I know from the quick briefing I got that everything was consensual; I know that it will be made out that you took advantage of Ms Neihaus. That is why we have to be so spot on. I know I am probably not what you are expecting but I have so much knowledge on DYAD that we can use it to our advantage." Donnie explained.

Delphine could only nod. She was in deep shit. Maybe not with the police but this was going to ruin her she just knew it, without warning she burst into tears.

"Hey Delphine do not worry we are going to get through this. Yes it will get worse before it gets better. BUT I promise you that whatever happens I will be here with you through it all. Now when the officers come back in do not answer anything. I am going to make sure I get to hear what you have said before we answer anything else because I want to see if they put you under duress or not. If they did then the statement can be thrown out. Stay strong. Oh yeah I have a message from Tony. He is waiting outside in the lobby for you. He just said to say that he isn't going anywhere."

Delphine looked towards the door. Hoping that is was all a big joke and Tony and Felix and even Cosima would walk through laughing at her. Nothing like that happened and after looking at the door for a minute or 2 it did open but only to let Angie and Art back in.

"Ok Mr Hendrix you have had your twenty minutes now it is time to answer some more questions." Art said dryly.

"Officer Bell, my client does not want to answer any more questions until I have heard the tape."

Cosima was pacing up and down the room. Felix had popped back to his place to get some more weed, because when the police came he had flushed the small stash he had brought with him. Cosima was beginning to become frantic with worry because she hadn't heard anything from Tony since he had text to say that Donnie had arrived at the station. She had hoped that he would have been able to get her out and she would have been back with her by this time.

"Oh my god what if she has been thrown in jail!" Cosima said to herself as she did another lap of the room. Her hands couldn't stop shaking. She knew what was coming but she didn't care. She just wanted some news about Delphine. Trying hard to focus on something positive Cosima felt her knees begin to buckle underneath her. Her breathing became laboured as she fell to the floor. She curled herself up into the foetal position pushing her head back so she could get air into her lungs. Tears streaming down her face as she called out for Delphine.

"Hey Cosima!" Felix's soft voice brought her around. She must have hyperventilated and blacked out.

"It's OK love I'm here! Don't worry just stay still." Felix fussed.

"Is Delphine alright?" Cosima asked forgetting about herself.

"Cos, we still haven't heard anything but your phone has gone off a couple of times the last 5 minutes. I didn't answer as it was an Unknown number and nine times out of ten that means it is someone trying to sell you something." He said with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"Or it could have been Donnie Hendrix calling me to let me know what is going on. Fuck I need to find his number again. Shit I hate my anxiety!" Cosima screamed at no one in particular. She went running out of the room to try and find her phonebook.

"Cosima darling you need to calm down else you will set it off again. You know stress is no good for you! Listen take 5 minutes and come have a smoke with me to relax. If it was Donnie Hendrix then he will call back. Come outside with me." Felix said calmly holding out his hand for her.

Cosima was undecided what to do for a moment then she smiled slightly and took Felix's offered hand and they went outside where Felix already had a prerolled joint ready for her. Cosima took it and lit it quickly. Taking a deep breath in and holding she let the chemicals start to relax her before she exhaled. Her head spinning slightly.

"Oh God Felix this is just what I needed. Feels so good. Is this some new stuff? It tastes different?"

"This my darling is the best stuff around at the minute. It is pure and hasn't been cut with anything. I only have a little of it so enjoy it whilst it lasts. My dealer got busted the other day so don't know when I will be getting anymore. I do agree though this is good shit!" Felix giggled at his own words.

Cosima started giggling herself. Before long both her and Felix were in fits of laughter.

"Felix I shouldn't be laughing! Delphine is not here with me and it's all my fault!" Cosima said soberly before bursting into tears again. Felix stayed silent and went to hold his best friend, as that was all he could offer as there was no need for words.

After a short while Cosima sniffed and used her sleeve to wipe her eyes. A look of determination on her face.

"Cos?" Felix asked surprised at the change in Cosima.

"Fee, I need to find out why my mother has ruined all my working relationships. I heard her on the phone to Leekie, she did something to make you lose your job but it backfired on her because we have ended up best friends. Then all this with Delphine. I know that there is something more to this than just the fact that she found us in bed. Fee, it was almost like mum had seen a ghost when she saw me with Delphine. I'm going to need your help OK." Cosima said with conviction.

"Cos, I think you may be reading too much into the whole conversation. I just think your mother wants to be a mother to you. She doesn't want anyone else to look after you because she feels that it is her job to do that. Don't get me wrong I hate her for making me lose my job and for what she is doing to Delphine but a mother will go to any lengths to protect her family." Felix countered.

"If you're not with me then you are against me Felix. So you need to leave if so. "Cosima was set on her words.

"You know that I am always with you Cosima. Just like you were with me when your mum fucked me over with the drugs." Felix said without hesitation. "I just want you to be careful Cosima OK. I don't want you to put too much on yourself."

"I'm a big girl Fee, I can cope. Listen try and get hold of Tony, I will try Donnie. We need to find out if Delphine is going to be released or held for longer. I hate the thought of her in jail because of me!" Cosima said sadly. Felix nodded in agreement.

*

*  
Delphine walked out of the interview room towards the front desk. She knew Tony would be there so she smiled widely when she saw him. He was messing around with his phone so he never saw her straight away. Delphine moved up to stand beside him.

"Hey there?!" She smiled down to the geeky lad.

Tony jumped at hearing her voice. The smile instantly on his face and he soon jumped up and hugged the woman in front of him.

"Oh my God Delphine! I'm so glad you are alright! What's happening are you coming home or are you being kept here?!" Tony blurted out.

"Tony, just take me home please. To my place the conditions of me being released are that I do not go near Cosima's place or her. I would have accepted anything to get out of there. The case is being put forward to the CPS but the police have told me to expect it to go further. Normally with these kind of cases once you have admitted something it just goes to the relevant social services department and you are then blacklisted. They told me that whoever put this complaint in wants to go the full hog and get me convicted. I'm just hoping that the CPS will throw the case out and I can get some normalcy back into my life again." Delphine explained.

"Do you have any idea who would want to do this to you? It's not fair! You haven't done anything wrong except fall in love." Tony answered.

"Yes but sometimes falling in love can be dangerous, as we can now say with ease." Delphine smiled sadly.

"Oh before I forget, Cosima asked me to tell you that she loves you and no matter what happens she is going to be here for you. She did tell me to give you a big sloppy kiss from her but well you know …." Tony said shyly.

Delphine laughed it was this kind of normalcy that she wanted. Tony being shy, Cosima being her usual dorky self and Delphine well, being happy was her normalcy.

Delphine linked Tony's arm and they headed out of the police station. Once outside Delphine took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She had been in the station for 14 hours and she had started to feel stir crazy not having any windows to open and breathing in stale air. She didn't know how Donnie had done it but he had managed to get them to release her because she had admitted the charges. She would hand her passport in to the station within 48 hours to ensure that she wasn't a flight risk and they had put a trace on her mobile. She knew she could rely on Tony to keep her up to date with how things would be going with Cosima.

"Erm Tony would you be able to bring my mobile from Cosima's please? As part of the release conditions I am not allowed within half a mile of her, so that means I will not be able to pick up my things from hers." Delphine asked.

"Del, you know I will help out where I can. You just have to ask. Let me get you home first and get you settled then I can ring Felix see what the situation is like his end. I know they will both be so happy to hear that you have been released. Can you not call Cosima yourself and tell her?" Tony questioned.

"I wish I could Tony, but I think if I did I would want to go round there. I cannot risk getting stressed again because I will not get released again they will keep me in jail." Delphine said sadly.

"Fuck Del, that's so crap that is!" Tony hugged his friend again.

Delphine nodded and gently pushed the man away and looked sadly at the ring that Cosima had given her all that time ago. She smiled remembering the day, when they had just exchanged little gifts, the smile on Cosima's face when she had given her the concert tickets. Delphine had already thought that Cosima had an amazing smile but the one she received at that time had blown all preconceptions out of the window. She had an idea then.

"Tony we need to go shopping!" Delphine said excitedly.

"We do?" Tony replied bemused but followed Delphine anyway.

"So she is home and fine? Thank god for that. I really thought if we didn't hear anything soon that Cosima would have gone into the police station and started committing murder…. Yeah I know she will be so happy to know that she is home now. So what are the conditions of her release?... What the fuck? She can't see Cosima at all? Not even in passing?... Shit Cosima is not going to like this one bit. She was already so excited to be seeing Delphine when she got released and now she can't even speak to her…. We need to do something Tony!... Oooooooooo has she really done that?... being under arrest has changed our Ms Cormier! OK Tony listen call me back later alright and we will talk properly. Can't wait to see you either to finish off our date. Speak soon love. Bye!" Felix hung up the phone and sighed "Cosima is going to hate this!"

"What am I going to hate Fee?" Cosima appeared out of nowhere.

"OK love I think we both need to sit down."

"Felix just cut the crap and spill. What the fuck is going on?"

"OK I have just got off the phone to Tony. Delphine has been released but there are conditions….." Felix paused waiting for Cosima to cut in, she never did so he continued. "Well Delphine is not allowed within at least half a mile of you. Delphine is working on something at the moment because she had an idea about something? Don't ask me what because tony doesn't even know. All he could tell me was that he is coming round here shortly to pick up Delphine's mobile. He would have more to share then. But I will not be here when he comes round. He has asked to spend time with you on your own? Don't ask me why he just has." Felix explained.

Cosima was at a loss as to what to say so she just nodded at Felix. Her mind was playing all kinds of tricks on her as to what was happening. She was just so happy that Delphine was still not in the police station, she could relax a lot more now. Ideally she would have preferred Delphine to be there with her instead of on her own, but she understood the whole process after Felix had gotten into trouble when he worked for her. Cosima watched as Felix left and went to find Delphine's things so she could give them to Tony to take back to her.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Cosima sat waiting for Tony to turn up. She knew that if he wanted to speak with her alone it was something important. She had tried to get hold of Donnie but his secretary had told her that he wasn't allowed to interact with her now that he knew the exact ins and out of the case. She had also explained that if Cosima tried to get in contact with Delphine then it could be misconstrued as being intimidation even when it wouldn't be.

She had sat cradling Delphine's phone in her hands. She had recorded a message for her on the recorder. If she couldn't ring or talk to her she would give Delphine something herself. Cosima was thrown out of her thoughts with a frantic knocking at the door.

"Hold on I'm coming!" She shouted towards the door as she walked towards it.

She unlocked the door and let in Tony.

"Hey," She said as he rushed passed her.

He didn't reply and made his way to the bathroom.

"Rude much!" Cosima exclaimed.

'Tony' quickly turned round to face Cosima and then quickly turned back towards the bathroom. A huge smile spread over Cosima's face. Suddenly realising why 'Tony' hadn't spoken. She started making her way towards the bathroom. As she turned the corner, the radiant smile of Delphine was greeting her.

"Ma Cherie, I had to find a way see you before this all gets out of hand and to give you something." Delphine explained quickly. "I do not have much time as Mr Hendrix is coming round to go through things with me. Here take this and hide it somewhere that no one will find it. You will need to charge it. Also here, I want you to have this. It was my mothers. I wanted to give you something special and I couldn't think of anything more special to give you."

Delphine held out the small jewellery box. Cosima took it tentatively and opened it slowly. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Oh my god it is so beautiful. I really cannot take this!" She said as she fingered the delicate Clodagh ring in the box.

"You can and you will. This is for you to remember I will always be in your heart as you are in mine." Delphine said with a smile before she leant down and gently kissed the smaller woman.

Tears started to fall silently down Cosima's cheeks.

"We will get through this won't we?" She asked in a small voice.

"We will get through anything Cherie. We are strong, and we love each other that will be what makes us stronger." Delphine said from the heart.

"Cosima I must go. Have the phone on tonight I will call you around 11pm. Do not worry, we will be together again." Delphine said as she kissed Cosima again before running out of the house. Cosima just turned and faced the door in shock. How could Delphine be so stupid as to risk everything just to give her the phone? She was also happy that she did. Even if it was just for a few seconds she knew that it meant everything to Delphine to see her this last time before the shit hit the fan. Smiling to herself Cosima turned round and did what Delphine told her and took the phone upstairs and plugged it in to charge. Cosima wasn't sure if she should be happy or sceptical about the situation but she knew she trusted Delphine.

The house phone ringing brought Cosima out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Good evening is this Miss Neihaus?" The polite male voice asked.

"Yes it is who is calling?"

"Yes, OK I am calling from Bethnal Green Police station, we require coming in and giving a statement with regards to the on-going inquiry…."

"NO! I will not come in and give a statement as there is nothing to say!" Cosima cut off the officer on the phone.

"This interview is to make sure that everything we have got so far matches and they are no discrepancies. We would like to try and get this resolved as soon as possible." The officer continued.

"There are no issues to be resolved because there wasn't an issue to start with!" Cosima could feel the anger rise in her body.

"Miss Neihaus we would need that in a statement because this is a serious allegation that has been made about someone. In fact it could destroy her life, so I think giving up a little bit of your time is worth it to stop this from going too far is a small price to pay!" The officer knew that the statement he had just made would resonate with Cosima.

Cosima sighed into the handset "Who do I ask for when I get there?" She conceded.

"Just ask for either Detective Bell or Detective DeAngelis. They are the leading officers on the case."

"Alright let them know I will be there within the hour."

"I will Miss Neihaus, thank you for your time." The officer said as he hung up the phone.

Cosima picked up her phone and sent Felix a message.

 **Fee, meet me at Bethnal Green cop shop! They want to interrogate me now! I want some back up xCx**

Within seconds Felix had replied.

 **On my way babe. See you there soon x**

Delphine arrived back at her place and opened the door. She almost fell through it as Tony had also started to open it.

"So Del, how did it go?" Tony asked wanting all the gossip.

"Tony it went better than I thought. Cosima really thought I was you until I turned round and she could see my face. Her expression was brilliant. I know I took a huge risk but it was worth it. I would have done almost anything to see her one last time." Delphine explained with a massive grin on her face. "I have given her a mobile too, just a pay as you go one but we can still stay in contact."

"Del, I'm not one to stand in the way of true love but even I think that by doing that you are digging you way into prison without any case against you. What has happened to you? When I first met you, you were so level headed. Now you really are acting like you have done something wrong!" Tony said concern etched in his voice.

"Tone, I have done something wrong! I slept with my employer. That is a big no no. if I am going to end up going down for that I want to make sure that I have everything thrown at me not just falling in love with someone. But I am not going to go down. I am just going to tell the truth about what happened and if that is so wrong then so be it!" Delphine said defiantly.

"Well just make sure it doesn't blow up in your face and cause more harm than good. I don't want to be involved anymore in these little plans anymore. I don't want to have my name dragged through the mud." Tony warned.

"So you are bailing on me now?" Delphine asked surprised.

"No I'm not bailing on you. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you to talk to and support you. But now if you want to run a suicide mission count me out." Tony announced to his shocked friend.

"Anyway I need to go. Felix has text me asking to meet him. So I am going to do that. Talk to you soon. Please don't do anything stupid again." Tony said as he grabbed his hoodie off Delphine and put it on as he walked out the door.

Delphine just nodded at him. She didn't like hearing the stuff she had heard but she knew deep down he was right. Was it all really worth making a bad situation worse? She knew that she would do anything to be near Cosima stuff the consequences.

Cosima arrived at the police station, Felix was already satin the waiting area.

"Thank God you could come Fee, I didn't know if I could do this on my own." Cosima said as she hugged her friend.

"Cos, you know I will be here for you no matter what! Just remember this is about you and Delphine. Just tell them the truth. They can't hurt you if you're honest with them. I still think your mother is behind this in all honesty. She did all this with me and we still don't know what her motives were back then. So what could her motive be for you and Delphine?"

"I really don't know Fee; I just remember how much it annoyed her that after she got you sacked we still were friends. It was like she was trying to hurt me completely."

"Well she won't do that this time. I know you and Delphine will make it out the other side stronger than ever!"

"I know Fee; it doesn't stop me worrying about what would happen if mum got to Delphine and Delphine decided it was too much to have to cope with!" Cosima wanted to tell him about the visit earlier but knew she had to keep that to herself.

"Cosima Neihaus?" A voice sounded from her left and made her jump.

"Yeah that's me!" She said as she stood up. Felix went to stand up too; to go with her but the officer stopped him.

"You can stay here and wait. Miss Neihaus is not under caution so does not need anyone with her." Detective Bell said.

The door closed and Felix slumped down in his seat and watched as Cosima was led down the corridor.

"So this is just an informal chat then? Why was I told it was an interview on the phone? Why couldn't you come to my house? This is ridiculous!" Cosima was starting to get pissed off; she could also feel her anxiety start to surface.

"Miss Neihaus, we have called you in because the 2 stories we have so far do not add up. We are just hoping to get a clearer picture from you before we make our decision on what to do." Art said quite matter-of-factly.

They then walked in relative silence to the interview room. Art opened the door and held it open for Cosima to enter. She did but stopped just inside the room. The shock was just too much for her. Sat at the table was her mother.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Cosima spat towards the other woman.

"I am here because Detective Bell here rang me up seeing as I am your next of kin and wanted me here as the responsible adult for you." Her mother replied.

"I told you this before I DO NOT WANT YOU IN MY LIFE!" Cosima shouted at her.

"Cosima I know you are only talking out of hurt because your relationship has ended. That disgusting woman has manipulated you for long enough!" Her mum replied quite calmly.

"Detective I think you should take me out of this room before I do something that may well result in me being in jail!" Cosima said quite seriously to Art.

"Miss Neihaus….." Art started to say

"My name is Cosima! Stop calling me Miss Neihaus call me fucking Cosima!" Cosima shouted at the officer.

"OK Cosima. I think you need to calm down." Art said apprehensively.

"I was told that this was just a chat. I was not told that I needed to have someone with me. I have brought someone who I would like with me rather than HER!" Cosima pointed at her mum.

"Cosima we will leave this room, there is a room just down the corridor. I'm guessing by the person who was sat in the waiting area with you that's who you brought. I will send someone to take him to that room then hopefully we can get started."

"Just get me the hell out of this room. She is nothing but trouble." Cosima said staring her mum down.

Art opened the door and let Cosima leave. He looked at Mrs Neihaus and gave her an apologetic look as he turned to leave. Detective DeAngelis stayed with her.

"You cannot do this. She has been brainwashed by that filthy animal she thinks she loves." Her mother shouted after them.

Cosima waited for Art to walk past her and show her the way to the room they were going to go to. They stopped briefly at the desk and Art asked them to get Felix and bring him to where they were going. Once there Cosima sank into the chair. She really didn't feel like talking anymore.

Felix entered the room a couple of minutes after her.

"They brought the fucking evil bitch in to sit with me. I told them NO. I am not under arrest so I do not have to have anyone with me but I wanted you with me Fee." She said as she hugged her friend.

"It's alright Cosima I am here for you." He soothed.

"Alright now can we start please?!" Art asked.

Both Cosima and Felix sat down.

"OK Cosima can you tell me in your own words how things developed between you and Ms Cormier?"

"Erm, I met Delphine when she came to DYAD for an interview. I was on my way to the roof to have a smoke; she was coming out of the lift. I instantly knew that I had to get to know her. I didn't know that she was being interviewed to be my Support worker. When I returned to the office my uncle, Aldous Leekie told me that he had someone picked out for me. Someone he thought would challenge me. He gave me her number to ring and tell her that she had the job and to introduce myself as the person she would be supporting. I did contact her and tell her all the important stuff like she had got the job, but I left out the part where it would be me her employer. We kept in contact, we met, we started dating, and we started sleeping together. She found out about the job situation and dumped me, she continued as my support worker, nothing happened until we did an overnight visit, we slept together again. We both knew it was wrong but when something feels so right then why deny it? This continued until my witch of a mother caught us in bed together then all this happened. It is not Delphine's fault. It is all down to me. I should not have let her fall for me without being honest." Cosima was crying by the end.

"So you are saying that even though she knew what she was doing was wrong she still continued to sleep with you?" Art asked.

"No know you are twisting it to make it seem as if it is all Delphine's fault. I have just said that it was both of us not just one person!" Cosima declared.

"So let me rephrase that. Even though you both knew it was wrong you still slept together?" Art asked again.

Cosima nodded. Yes that is right so if Delphine gets in trouble then so should I. it works both ways. You can't charge one of us without charging the other." Cosima said feeling confident with her statement.

"Cosima, you have just told me that even though you both knew it was wrong you carried on sleeping together. The aim of this chat was to find out if Delphine actually knew what she was doing was wrong and she did everything she could to stop it from happening. You have now said that she didn't. She was working when you started sleeping together again so that shows me that she knew exactly what she was doing. You were just making it easier for her to do this because you believe that you love her." Art admitted.

"NO that is a lie. We did try so hard. I gave her the option to leave but she refused. I'm glad she did refuse because I could have lost the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"OK this chat has finished." Art announced.

"What's going to happen now?" Cosima asked.

"That I cannot tell you. The investigation is still on going. We have to get some more statements and we will have to get an official statement from you. So I would say get yourself a lawyer. You are not allowed contact with Ms Cormier. So I advise that you hand all devices that would tempt you to get in contact in to the desk, we would need them to establish the timeline of events. This is going to be a long process Cosima, so I would be prepared to be here a few times for questioning."

Cosima put her head in her hands "What the fuck have I done?" She whispered to the table.

A/N: SORRY IT HAS BEEN ANOTHER LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE THIS LONG BETWEEN POSTING. REAL LIFE STUFF HAS BEEN DRAGGING ME DOWN AND I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE RIGHT MINDSET TO WRITE. THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS SHOULD HOPEFULLY MAKE UP FOR THIS. I WANT TO GIVE A BIG SHOUT OUT TO THE USUAL SUSPECTS THAT HAVE KEPT ME WANTING TO WRITE. Spookycj, Erika and CK thank you so much for your constant support and reviews. Hopefully now I can crack on and get part 2 finished sooner rather than later. Also to everyone that has been reading thank you so much, it means a lot to see the numbers go up each month. XmaziX


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

A/N hi again this is only a short chapter to set you up for the next lot of angst. As you have probably noticed I have used bits from the series in the story. This continues with that theme, but we are going to find out so much more in the coming chapters. Firstly about why Cosima's mum is the way she is. Secondly just how far she will go to 'protect' Cosima and finally how Cosima and Delphine deal with their separate issues and being apart. Also there is a bit of a court case going on as well. So sit back and enjoy.

Delphine had tried to call Cosima a few times but every time there was no answer and she was starting to get worried. She had started thinking that she had taken such a huge risk for nothing because Cosima obviously never felt the same for her.

A knock at the front door caught her attention. It wasn't a big knock but loud enough for her to hear it at that time of night. Delphine put her dressing gown on and made her way to answer it.

The knocking began again as Delphine switched the hall light on. It then stopped.

"Delphine!" Felix's voice whispered through the door.

Delphine ran to the door and opened it.

"Felix what's wrong? What has happened to Cosima? Is she here with you?" Delphine asked all at once.

"Delphine, Cosima is at home. She is sleeping. She has spent most of the evening at the police station. She got home and had a massive anxiety attack. She is so worked up. She told them everything about how you met and your relationship and they have turned it round on you. She feels like she has now sent you to prison." Felix explained.

"Why, what did they turn round?" Delphine asked more calmly than she actually felt.

"The bit where you went away and you were working and then you slept together. She didn't know that they would do that but they did. Delphine they are going to come after you." Felix said sadly. "I think you should leave. Get out of London; get out of the UK whilst you still can."

"No Felix I won't do that at all! By doing that I am saying that I am guilty and I am not. I will be staying and fighting this. I will not give up and leave." Delphine replied shocked at Felix even suggesting this to her. "I think you have said enough Felix. Give Cosima my love when you see her again. But I am not leaving!"

"I thought you might say that. That's why I have come to do this!" Felix said as he brought a gun out of his pocket. "I'm sorry Delphine this is for the best."

"What will happen to her?" Delphine asked as the gun was fired and she slid down the front door. Felix ran as fast as he could to get away.

Cosima was sound asleep when Felix returned into the house. He was sweating profusely he had ran all the way back. He made his way to the bathroom and switched on the shower. He undressed and got in. letting the water wash over him.

"What the hell have I done? Why the hell did I let her talk me into it!" He said into the noise of the water.

FLASHBACK

Felix was just finishing his joint when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into the device.

"Well hello Felix!" The voice replied.

"Who is this and how do you know my name?" Felix asked confused.

"We have a mutual friend in common. I believe you know that the reason you didn't go to jail last year was because of me!"

"The reason I didn't go to jail was because I was honest and took my punishment on the chin. I lost my right to work in healthcare because I did something wrong and I have accepted that!"

"No Felix, you didn't go to jail because I told the authorities that I didn't want that to be the outcome. I knew that I could use you at some point and that point is now!"

"Why should I listen to you? I don't even know who you are?" Felix exclaimed.

"Let me just say, the tide is turning again on Cosima. This time the reason is a more personal one than just getting back at her. She cannot be with Delphine at all. It will destroy her life ultimately. I would rather her think it was a more ulterior motive that this is happening but no. it is just pure and simple. There is history between our family and The Cormier's. I cannot go any further!"

"Mrs Neihaus?"

"It doesn't matter who I am but it is imperative that they do not spend any more time together. Come to Hyde Park bandstand and there will be someone waiting for you. Please we must protect Cosima at all costs."

The phone went dead and Felix let out the breath that he was holding. He thought he had been imagining the call, that he was high.

Letting out a sigh he lit the joint he had previously made and inhaled deeply. Thinking again that if it had all been a dream then no one would be at the bandstand when he went.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Delphine is laying on the step out the front of her house. Images of herself and Cosima run through her head, tears stream down her face as she contemplates that this is the end for her.

"I'm sorry Cosima my love! I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you! I love you!" She whispers into the darkness that is threatening to overtake her. Pain sears through her body as Delphine struggles to get her mobile out of her pocket. She needed to make the call. It was now or never.

Somewhere in her head she heard sirens, she couldn't tell if they were real or not. 'They are not for you!' Her mind mocked her.

Looking hard at the phone screen Delphine read slowly through her contacts making sure that she found the right one. Tapping at the screen she waits for the call to go through. After what feels like forever the call is answered.

"Delphine? Why are you calling?" Cosima asks.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry Cosi-Cosima!" Delphine says in barely a whisper.

"Delphine?!" Panic starting to form in Cosima's voice.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm hurt Cosi-Cosima, I need help. Please help me!" Begged Delphine.

The sirens that had seemed so far away moments ago now sounded so loud.

"What do you mean hurt? Delphine? I'm coming over now! Stay on the phone with me Delphine!" Cosima shouted, fear rising in her belly.

"I-I-I-I w-w-w-will try Cosima, please hurry!" Delphine replied before going silent.

"Delphine? Delphine answer me baby, please answer me!" Urgency sounded in Cosima's voice as she flew out of her home. She knew Delphine wouldn't take such a big risk lightly. Things ran through Cosima's mind as she flagged down a black cab to take her to Delphine. She still had the phone to her ear. She gasped as she listened to the events unfolding the other end of the call.

"OK there is a hell of a lot of blood! We need to find the source of the bleed. The call came through as a shooting so are the police on the way?" The paramedic asked his colleague.

"Yeah, I heard that they would be here a couple of minutes after us. They are sending the matrix team too just in case the shooter decides to have a pop again." The female colleague replied.

"I think we may need to intubate her. We need to help her as much as possible. Grab the kit from the truck. Get PC plod over there to help you with the trolley. We are going to have to move her as soon as we can." The male paramedic said.

'DELPHINE!' Cosima's heart screamed.

The paramedics carried out the intubation easily. Then started to find the gunshot wound to try and stem the blood flow. Delphine knew people were there but couldn't do anything. He body felt as if it didn't belong to her anymore. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the crowd gathering outside of her home, people rubbernecking to get a good view of her being worked on. Sending videos to Facebook and all other social media outlets. One figure stood away from the main crowd. Felix was sweating profusely. He had been ordered to comeback. She had wanted to know that he had done what he was supposed to do. If he didn't then the police would conveniently find out that he was the shooter.

Out of nowhere a loud continuous beep made him jump out of his skin. Felix recognised it from all the trashy hospital dramas that he watched at home. Taking his phone out of his pocket he dialled the pre-set number, he waited to be connected. Once he was he simply said "She's Gone!" Before hanging up and walking away from the scene*

Cosima rounded the corner to a media frenzy and commotion as there were so many police cutting off the entry into the street. She caught sight of Delphine being wheeled towards the ambulance. She gave the taxi driver some money and exited the taxi quickly and ran towards the ambulance.

"WAIT! DON'T GO YET! LET ME COME WITH YOU!" She shouted.

"Who are you?" The female paramedic asked suspiciously.

"I'm her partner. Her name is Delphine Cormier!" Cosima said letting them know she did actually know Delphine.

"OK get in! We don't have time to stand about and argue the toss on this." The paramedic sighed. "The police will follow us. Make sure there is no danger to us on the way to the hospital." She told her colleague.

"OK, they do know we are going to King's don't they?" He asked.

"Yes they do. I am not that stupid and if they are following us they will know anyway!" The woman said sounding pissed at her colleague for asking such a stupid question.

"Buckle up, we are going to have to motor it if we want to save her life!" He replied getting back to business.

Cosima sat opposite Delphine, taking her hand in her own. "I'm here now baby, I'm here like I promised, and I would never let you down. Just please don't leave me yet! We can get through this together. Please don't leave me, please don't stop fighting. I'm here always. I love you!"

"We are a couple of minutes away from the hospital now. You do understand you won't be allowed further than the waiting area in the A&E don't you?" The paramedic said to Cosima. She nodded blindly. She didn't want to leave Delphine's side but knew she would only be in the way if she tried to stay with her.

"Also the police will want to talk to you, see if you can shed any light on why anyone would want to shoot Delphine!"

Again Cosima just nodded. She couldn't find any words to say.

The ambulance screeched to a halt and the other paramedic came to the back door and they got Delphine out and wheeled her in quickly through the doors. There were a swarm of doctors and nurses waiting to treat her. She stood in the middle of the ambulance willing her feet to move.

Cosima finally made her way into the building. She went to the desk and asked if there was somewhere more private she could wait. She explained about her anxiety and how she could be struck by a crippling attack at any time. She knew she would probably suffer at some point in the near future but she tried to put the thought to the back of her mind. She knew she had to concentrate on Delphine, and making sure that Delphine pulled through this. She suddenly realised that she needed to call Paul. He was the closest thing to family that Delphine had.

Hands shaking she took out her phone. She scrolled down her contacts until she reached Paul. Tapping the green phone icon she waited for the phone to connect. After a few ring the call was answered.

"Hello, Paul Deardon?"

"Paul, it's Delphine she is hurt!" Cosima blurted out.

"Who is this?" Paul said angrily down the phone.

"Paul its Cosima. Delphine's been hurt, she is in hospital, she has been shot we don't know if she will make it!" Cosima sobbed.

"What the fuck happened? I only spoke to her this morning and everything was ok!" Paul demanded.

"I don't know, she rang me before ….." Cosima couldn't continue.

"Before what Cosima? Please tell me!" Paul begged her.

"I was at home. She called me. As you know she shouldn't be in contact with me as that is part of her bail conditions. I thought it was strange, she just said she had been hurt. I didn't know how badly but knew it was bad enough that she would risk everything to ring me. I got to hers and there were police and ambulances everywhere. She's been shot Paul. Someone has shot our Delphine!" Cosima explained tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to ring Beth and we will be down as soon as we can. Just keep me updated OK!" Paul demanded.

"You know I will Paul. Please just try and get here soon. I don't think I can do this on my own!" Cosima pleaded to her girlfriend's best friend.

"Call Felix to be there with you until we get there. Don't be alone please!" Paul said.

"OK!" Cosima conceded.

"See you soon. Remember keep me updated, any little thing!" Paul emphasised.

Paul finished the call. Cosima just sat and cradled the phone. Any thought of calling Felix vanished from her head. All she wanted was to know about Delphine and be with her.

Cosima paced the room she was in. The anxiety building up inside her. No one had been in to see her and let her know what was going on. She decided to go out and ask at the desk if there was any news. On leaving her little comfort zone Cosima was hit by so much noise. Police were everywhere. After getting no joy from the desk a doctor had made his way over towards her.

"Are you Delphine Cormier's Partner?" He asked.

"Yes. I am Cosima. Is Delphine alright?" Cosima asked her heart sinking.

"I'm Doctor Olivier; I have been dealing with Delphine. I have come to let you know she is currently in surgery. She has suffered significant damage to her liver. We are doing all we can to repair it. There is a strong chance that she will lose the liver and have to go on the transplant list. She has lost a lot of blood and that is our main concern at the moment. We are doing all we can to replace it and stop the bleeding. At this moment the next 36 hours are critical. The police have been asking questions too. Is it alright if I send them your way?" Doctor Olivier explained compassionately.

Cosima nodded again words escaped her. She could still lose her Delphine.

"OK Cosima I will give you a bit of time to process what I have told you before I send the police your way, but I must warn you, you will not like what they are going to say."

"Thank you!" Cosima whispered hoarsely.

Doctor Olivier left her and Cosima made her way back towards the room. Shutting the door behind her she broke down.

A/N hey guys sorry it's been a long time coming I know, so many things have been going on and I kind lost the flow with this story. I am now back on it because I hopefully want to have this finished before season 5 starts. Thank you to everyone who has helped get this story to over 4000 views, I was gobsmacked to say the least when that happened.

Thank you all for your continued support. Much love to you all.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

A/N This chapter is more about the police talking to Cosima in the side room of the hospital. There will be flashes into the operating room where Delphine is being treated. Trigger Warning, death and suicide is talked about and also a bit of violence.

For those of you that wondered why there was a star after the little bit about Felix I forgot to put on the last chapter that there will just be mentions of Felix for the next few chapters. There is a reason for this and it will become clear. Also the flashback scenes I mentioned earlier in the story will be making an appearance in the forthcoming chapters. I am going to be introducing Vic soon so be prepared

"As you can understand Ms. Neihaus we have to explore every possibility. We have knowledge of the case against Ms. Cormier and we know that you are not supposed to be in contact. So please explain to me why Ms. Cormier would be shot at?" The Officer whose name she couldn't remember asked.

"I have already explained I didn't think anyone would want to do that. Delphine is loved by everyone she comes into contact with. Myself included. This case against her is a load of bollocks! My mother just doesn't want me to be happy. She wants me to depend on her. I have MS not fucking some incurable disease!" Cosima said getting angrier.

"Ms. Neihaus please calm down. We need to ask this. We have to find out why this has happened as you know. So do you think your mother had anything to do with this? Or your sister?" She asked.

"Mum? Well I wouldn't put it past her but murder she is all talk more than anything. Sarah no way would she do this or be a part of it. She has her family she wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that. She wasn't happy about it, I can tell you that now but no she wouldn't!" Cosima thought back to the conversation with her sister.

"OK Cosima. Do you think that Delphine could have been attempting suicide?" The officer asked a gobsmacked Cosima.

The surgeon called out for more blood. Blood covered the floor and the bed. Trying to repair the liver was getting harder and harder. No sooner had the blood been removed than it appeared again.

"OK we are going to have to clamp the arteries, try and stem this blood loss!" He shouted out into the theatre.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep the machine flat lined.

"Start compressions, we are not going to lose her today. Get the cart over here. We need to shock her! Get the line in! 10mls of adrenaline and charge to 180!" the nurse shouted out her orders. The surgeon stood back.

"Stand clear! Shock!" the order was shouted everyone went quiet listening to the beep continue.

"OK charge again. We will give it one more try at 180 before we go to 360! Continue with the compressions!"

The surgeon clamped the Femoral artery during this pause in shocking.

"OK Clear! Shock!" was shouted out again.

Again the theatre went quiet. Suddenly there was a gap in the beep. Then another.

"Thank God we have her back. Let's make this count get back to work guy's great job!"

"Delphine suicide? You are kidding me? Delphine is the most together person I have ever met. The fact that she is still around even after losing her parents the way she did is a testament to her strength." Cosima snorted. How could they even suggest that!

"There are no witnesses, nobody saw anything untoward. That is why we have to ask. Maybe the strength she had been showing just disappeared? Could she have been messing with a gun, maybe one she got for protection and she shot herself accidently?" Cosima was asked.

"Listen Delphine hated guns with a vengeance. I tried to take her paintballing once and she point-blank refused to go in. she is the kindest most gentlest person you will ever met!" Cosima gushed about her girlfriend.

"I know this is hard to listen to. Would you want to hurt Delphine in any way? I mean she has come into your life turned it upside down, split you and your family up. I wouldn't blame you if you had some resentment towards her?"

"Fucking hell. I love the woman! I wouldn't wish anything on her. She is my everything. I wouldn't change any of what has happened. She has made me a better person and made my life so much better. I think you should leave now!" Cosima shouted.

"When I met Delphine I was the one who was contemplating suicide because I felt so smothered by my mother's interference in my life. I actually wished myself dead. I didn't want a carer I am not that sick yet. Everyone else thought different though. The day I met Delphine I had gone in to do interviews with my uncle because that was what my mother wanted. I had gone up to the roof with the excuse to go and have a smoke. I stood on the edge for what felt like forever. I had bumped into Delphine as she came out the lift and I was going into it. I saw her and doubts about doing it. I went back in and I saw her again. I knew that meeting her was fate." Cosima admitted, shocking herself at her honesty at that moment.

"Thank you Cosima, that will be all for the minute. I am going to go and make a few calls but I will be back with you shortly. I may have some more questions for you." The Officer said. "Oh and Officer Bell will be coming in to speak to you soon also. Something about the case."

Cosima nodded. She was exhausted; she just wanted to know that Delphine was alright. She hated the waiting. It was now into the fifth hour at the hospital but it felt like the second day. The officers left the room. Cosima took out her phone. She started her text to Paul.

 **They think that Delphine was thinking about suicide. She wasn't was she? She is still in theatre no news at the minute. Be here soon xCx**

"How long till that liver gets here from Birmingham?" The surgeon asked urgently.

"The last update was that they had just got to the outskirts of the city, so hopefully within the next half hour." The nurse responded.

"When it gets to the hospital I don't care who you have to knock down I want it run here. I am not sure how much longer we can keep her like this before serious damage occurs. We are lucky that we were able to clamp off some of the Mesenteric arteries and stem the blood flow into the liver." He said.

"Doctor, we are sending for more blood. How many units do you suggest and how many saline?" the nurse asked.

"Get 5 units of O neg and 3 units of saline. Increase the oxygen flow from 2 to 3. Check her stats every 15 mins."

"Doctor the helipad has just reported that the helicopter has just landed. The liver is on its way down now."

"OK everyone get ready. I am going to start removing the old liver now. This is going to be a long night so don't be prepared to get home anytime soon!"

Everyone bustled about, nurses brought the equipment. New doctors scrubbed in. the theatre bustled how it should.

Cosima sat on the floor of the room her head between her knees. Taking deep breaths she tried to process what the police had implied about Delphine. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she ignored it. She needed to have a clear head and talking to people would not let her do that. Delphine wouldn't consider killing herself. Yeah they both hated the situation they were in but with the exchange of the new phones they had a way of still being together without actually being together.

Cosima was deep in thought when the door opened and Officer Bell walked in.

"Hey there Cosima. How are you holding up?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"What do you care you arsehole!" Cosima spat at the man who was trying to destroy her relationship.

"It is hard to believe but I do care. This was not the case I wanted to be a part of. I believe you and Delphine when you have told me your version of events. I was forced onto this case." He tried to explain.

Cosima's head shot up! "You didn't want the case? But you took great pleasure in destroying both me and Delphine! If I wouldn't get locked up I would smash you in the face right now. You give me all these fake platitudes and you expect me not to react! You are worse than the scum that shot Delphine! In fact I hope that they come after you!"

"I'm going to let that little tirade go because I know you are very upset about Delphine and you are taking it out on me. My visit is not going to be a pleasant one I am afraid. I am here to inform you that Delphine breached her bail conditions by calling you. If she manages to survive what has happened she will be arrested and detained until the trial. Once Delphine is awake and alert you are to have no contact with her what-so-ever. If you do then you risk being arrested too. Whilst you have not been formally arrested as of yet this will change. If Delphine dies then I will have to arrest you on suspicion of being a part of her death. Do you understand? I thought tooth and nail to get it that it was when Delphine came round. My superiors wanted it from now. I am putting my neck on the line for you!" Art explained.

"So basically you have come to tell me to stay away from Delphine be it now or a week down the line. Have you got no morals at all?!" Cosima shouted as she stood. Anger taking over her body causing her to shake uncontrollably. She turned away from the Detective and clenched her fist. White rage coursing through her veins. She turned and hit the wall behind the officer.

"That is what I think of what you have just said!" Cosima spat as she looked down at her bloody hand.

"And this….. This is for Delphine, she would hate you so much right now. She would never show it though, so I am on her behalf! Now GET OUT!" Cosima screamed and Art left the room I haste.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Doctor Olivier entered the theatre. He was curious to know how the operation was going. he also wanted to be able to give some good news for a change today as all he seemed to be doing was comforting grieving relatives.

"How is it going in here?" He asks one of the theatre nurses.

"Everything is going smoothly. Doctor Duncan is about to start attaching the new liver in place. we should know how things will look in a couple of hours once everything has been completed. We thought we had lost her just before 9pm but she seems to be a fighter. Doesn't want to leave yet!" The nurse replied.

Doctor Olivier smiled, he liked it when things went well. He was a rarity in the Healthcare profession he wanted results but he wanted them to be in favour. He wanted people to recover with no complications. He genuinely cared for his patients. His office a testament to that with all the Thank You cards and gifts he had recieved over the years.

Dr. Olivier walked out of the theatre, he wanted to speak to Cosima let her know how things were going. He liked the dreadlocked girl. She reminded him of himself when he first started out as a doctor, passionate and driven by emotion. He was still like this today but a bit more jaded by the politics of the National Health Service.

Dr. Olivier stopped outside the relatives room that Cosima was in. He heard voices, he moved closer to the door and listened carefully. He heard Cosima clearly, she was not happy. He then heard whoever was in there with her say about Delphine being arrested again once she was fit. He took a step back and thought about what was going on, he then remembered the article in the paper he had seen about the support worker getting into a relationship with the person they were supporting.

"Shit!" He said to himself quietly, just as the door opened and a man walked out.

"Hey!" The man said as he walked away.

"Hi!" Dr. Olivier responded.

Moving towards the reception desk he smiled at the girl beind it.

"Hi there Danielle, who was that in with Cosima Neihaus just then?" He asked her.

"Oh hello Dr. Olivier, it was Detective Bell. he was asking Cosima about the shooting, well that is what he told me. I know that there is more to this than meets the eye though." She replied happy that she could say something and not get into trouble.

"Yes I do too Danielle. I am going to speak with Cosima now but if the Detective comes back can you beep me please?" He smiled as he asked her.

"Of couse Dr. Olivier!" Danielle said and went back to her duties.

Taking a step away, Olivier took a deep breath. He knew he would get into so much trouble for what he was going to do, but he felt he had to do something to help the two women. he just couldn't understand why this case was getting to him so much. He knew he had to ask Cosima.

He knocked twice on the door before entering.

"Hi Cosima I have an update for you on Delphine. I have just come out of theatre and they are in the process of putting the new liver in. i do have to ask you some questions though!" He started.

When Cosima heard that the surgery was going well the smile filled her face. Then she remembered Detective Bell's words and the tears started again.

"Hey I thought this would be good news for you?" Olivier said as he moved closer to the girl.

"It is. It's just that when she gets better I won't be able to see her." Cosima admitted/

"Cosima look at me! I am going to make you a deal. this could cost me my job but I want to help. in return you have to tell me what is going on. I have already worked out that you are the couple that were in the paper recently. I'm guessing that Delphine is the Support Worker and you were her client."

Cosima's nod was all he needed to see before he carried on.

"OK in return for me helping you, i want you to tell me everything about your situation. I need to know!"

Cosima looked at the man in front in disbelief. She couldn't believe that someone actually wanted to help her. Most people would run a mile.

Cosima's phone beeped breaking her chain of thought. She took it out of her pocket and opened up the text she had received.

 **We are on the M1 by Toddington. we will be with you in around an hour. how is Delphine? Beth x**

 **Delphine is still in theatre, just spoke to doc he said it is going well. I am just about to talk to police so will text you soon. Cx**

Cosima felt bad about lying in the last part of the message but she couldn't deal with being asked loads of questions.

"So what do you want to know?" Cosima asked.

"I want you to explain to me, someone that only knows what the press have released. I want to know how this all started. How you and Delphine got together. It sounded so sordid in the papers, so let me here your side and i will tell you how i will help you." Olivier said honestly.

Cosima sat stock still her hands moving about in her lap. She was considering what the doctor said. It would be good to get her side out there, to someone who was actually willing to listen.

Leaning forward on the table Cosima picked up her water and took a long drink. Putting the bottle down after she took a deep breath.

"I hope you have the time to spare this is going to take a while!"

A/N So this is just a filler chapter to get us into the flashback chapters. The one flashback I will not be writing about in the next couple of chapters is the one in the Park. that has it's own place in the final part of the story. It will be glossed over in the coming chapters but it has meaning in part three.

Thanks for the reviews and the views, i am so close to 5000 now i am so excited.

Thank you Thank you Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Cosima breathes out slowly before she begins.

"OK I'm going to go back to the start as that's as good a place as any. I got diagnosed with MS a few years back. i had started to show a few symptoms. I had put it down to the Anxiety attacks i kept having. My mum hassled me to get tested in case it was something more serious. Well we know how that ended up. After i got the prognosis I went a little crazy. Going out getting wasted and High. Mum decided I needed a carer, I went along with it at first just to humour her. Hoping that she would start to calm down if she thought i was taking it all seriously.

"That was when I met Felix. He was my first carer and I hoped my last. I think the mistake was that we were the same age and into the same things. He got caught out on a random drugs test. I got tested too and he got sacked. We have remained friends since then. He defied my mum and I love him for that. Nothing happened with us romantically with us both being gay and all.

"I told my mum to get out of my life and stop trying to smother me. Which she didn't. I became depressed. Started smoking a lot more weed. On the day I met Delphine I had agreed to go with my "Uncle" Leekie to interview for Felix's replacement. That wasn't the real reason I was there. I was there because I wanted to end it all, and what better place to make a point about not wanting to be alive than killing yourself in the place that has now taken over your life.

I remember this day as if it was yesterday. this was the day my life changed forever. I remember we had interviewed some stupid idiot of a guy. I made my distaste for him quite known. I had had enough by that point. i thought that now was a good as time as any to carry out my plans. As i left the office I nearly bump into this beautiful woman. Rachel Leekie's secretary gave me the dirtiest look possible. but this other woman gave me the loveliest smile as she looked away quickly. I saw her dimples and knew I was a goner." Cosima smiled at the memory. stopping for a few moments before carrying on.

"I still went up on the roof. i hadn't changed my mind at that moment. i was sat on the ledge smoking when I found myself thinking about the gorgeous girl I had just seen. I just knew then that I had to see if it was just chance feeling or something more. And as luck had it, it was something more. She didn't know who I was, I got her phone number under the pretence that I was going to call er about the job. It started from there. We text, called and met up every day. I meant to tell her who I was but I knew i was falling deeper and deeper for her.

"We had a trip to Scotland. It was the best time I have ever had with anyone. We were just ourselves, we went out laughed, drank, slept and made love. No one there to judge us. Admittedly Delphine still didn't know who I was. I knew I would have to either start pulling away from her or just tell her, I couldn't do either. You have to understand I couldn't lose the one person who loved me just as much as I loved them. Paul and Beth were fantastic. They accepted me with open arms. I was taken into their family and it felt good" Cosima stopped, she found it hard to talk tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's alright Cosima take your time." Olivier said soothingly.

Cosima thought back to how Delphine looked after her on the flights to and from Scotland. Made her feel that she could do anything in the world. Fuck the MS! Fuck her anxiety! She had Delphine and that was all she needed.

"Shit what if Delphine doesn't pull through?" Cosima said, all the stress and worry deciding to surface now. "I can't lose her. I can't let her go!"

"Cosima, Cosima take a deep breath. In through your nose and out through your mouth! keep breathing!" Olivier tried to help her through it.

"I can't lose her! I can't lose her!" Cosima kept repeating.

"Hey Cosima. tell me about the first time you met up after the office?" Olivier tried to distract her.

Cosima silenced and controlled her breathing. Her hands starting to steady.

"We had text and flirted a little on the phone earlier on in the day. I had asked Leekie if I could ring Delphine and tell her she had got the job. He had agreed, happy that I wanted to take an active part in this. I asked elphine if she wanted to go out to celebrate. By going out I meant coming over to my place. Delphine said no then proceeded to invite me to her place instead. She went to give me her address but i told her I already knew it because I had looked in her file to get her landline number. Also I kind of already knew she would be inviting me over so I was on my way over.

"I just knew I had to get to know her. She was beautiful..."

"She is beautiful!" Olivier corrected her.

"She is beautiful, and smart and well just everything you could hope for in a person. We spoke about her losing her parents and she has this raw emotion about her. It's so intense. I wanted to tell her that first day but I couldn't I wanted to get to know her. I wanted her to know the real me. Not someone she was going to be paid to look after. We sat and chatted had our meal and a few drinks. I flirted so badly but Delphine seemed to enjoy it. I wanted to kiss her so badly that first night but I held back. I didn't want Delphine to think I was just after one thing. i really felt like we had a connection and I didn't want to ruin it." Cosima stopped. She remembered talking to Delphine about where she would take her on their first real date.

"Thank you for telling me this Cosima. I would like to start telling you how I would like to help you both." Olivier said smiling softly.

"Please do!" Cosima replied.

Breathing slowly Olivierstarted to speak.

"When I was outside the room earlier I heard the Detective say about when Delphine comes round that you wouldn't be allowed to stay and that she would be arrested. To me having you here with her will aid her recovery. This is still in the thought process at the minute but I am trying to get a way formulated that you can stay with her until she is either:

A) Strong enough to deal with the police on her own.

or

B) I just blatantly lie to the police about her condition to give you time together.

"Delphine is going to be in surgery for the next few hours. so that gives me time to sort things out the best I can and come back to you. Do you have anyone coming to sit with you? you have been here for almost 24 hours. you need to rest!" Olivier explained briefly before changing the subject.

Cosima wondered why Dr. Olivier had changed the subject. then she clocked him looking at his pager. he must have been waiting for a meesage or something. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Cosima!" Paul exclaimed as he burst through the door after knocking. He stopped and looked at the doctor his blood running cold. "Has something happened to Delphine?"

"No Delphine is still in theatre. i just came to speak to Cosima about the development of her care package when she is recovering." Dr Olivier explained giving Cosima a small wink.

"So you think she is going to pull through?" Beth asked, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"It is too early to say at this stage but I am optimistic that she will." Olivier said.

Paul turned and hugged Beth. Both physically relaxing from the news.

"Cosima I will need you to come to my office in a while so we can discuss some more options."Olivier said.

Cosima nodded she was too scared to say anything. Another knock at the door making her jump out of her skin.

Danielle peered round the door. "Dr. Olivier. Detective Bell is in your office waiting for you. He is looking for some information on Delphine Cormier!"

"Let him know I will be with him in five minutes. OK guys as you just heard I am going to have to go. I will come back afterwards and hopefully I should have some more news on Delphine. Cosima we will continue our talk when i come down next OK?" With that he left the room and made his way to his office.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

A/N This is the flashback chapter from the picnic mentioned in the early chapters. This was the first proper time that Cosima and Delphine really said I Love You. I wanted to wait and put this chapter here because I wanted a bit of happiness in amongst all the angst that this was becoming. I have another flashback chapter coming up in the next few chapters. Once again thanks again for all the views and the reviews, I love receiving them and it makes me want to write some more. Love to you all XmaziX

Delphine was walking through Battersea Park, she felt free and happy. Ever since she had met Cosima everything seemed to be perfect. She had a new job, she had a beautiful girlfriend and her friends had just told her that they were going to be having a baby after years of trying.

"Delphine!" Cosima called out as she spotted her walking through the grass.

"Cosima Mon Cherie! So happy to see you!" Delphine called back. Smiling as she saw the picnic laid out by her girlfriend. She knew that Cosima had something planned and had tried in the couple of days prior to this, to get some information out of the other woman but to no avail.

"Madam, your table awaits, well grass awaits!" Cosima said in a mock posh tone giggling at herself.

"Oh Cosima you didn't need to go through all this trouble!?" Delphine gasped as she saw all her favourite foods and her favourite wine all laid out before her.

"It was no trouble. Well except to get the truffles now that was a job and a half. I had to traipse half way over London to find them so they best be good." Cosima replied winking at Delphine.

Delphine blushed and looked away shyly. She was still getting used to being spoilt so much. After the day when Cosima gave her the promise ring she had slowly realised that it was nice to be looked after. She had decided to make the most of it because after the following week she might not have the chance to be looked after so much, especially if she was going to be working all the hours god sent.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Cosima asked tenderly.

"Just, how after next week things will all change? We won't get to spend so much time together because I will always be working. You will get bored of me not having time for you because I will always be elsewhere….." Delphine began before Cosima cut her off.

"Hey, hey I am here to stay. It doesn't matter if I see you once a day or once a week as long as I get to see you. Plus you have that swanky new phone that someone brought you to text and call me at all times of the day. Listen I will never get bored of you Delphine. You have turned my world upside down. You have made it all better for me. I don't or rather I never did sentiment before, but since you walked into my life I have found myself thinking about you in everything. You have stolen this heart and in all honesty you can keep it. It wasn't much good to me anyway. Loving myself does nothing for me anymore!" Cosima said sincerely before finishing off in her usual joking way.

"Cosima you are such a brat!" Delphine mock scolded her.

"That is why you love me so much!" Cosima continued the banter.

"Someone has been telling you lies if they have said that I love you. I like you very much but love nah!" Delphine said laughter taking over.

"So you don't love me?" Cosima pouted.

"Well why don't you come over here and find out?!" Delphine teased.

"No I think I will stay over here and sulk and eat all the truffles now!" Cosima smiled.

"Don't you dare eat all the truffles I will not be happy!" Delphine said as she launched herself over towards Cosima, Cosima laughing hysterically as Delphine landed awkwardly on her side.

"Oww that hurt!" Delphine said as she sat up rubbing her back.

Cosima sat behind Delphine and gently started massaging where it hurt. Delphine melting into the touch.

"Move in with me!" Delphine whispered.

"What was that?" Cosima asked "I didn't hear you?"

"Move in with me Cosima. I know it's quite quick but I know I want you there. I have known for days." Delphine explained.

"Delphine, it doesn't matter about how quick it is. I just want you to be sure!" Cosima said not able to stop the smile that was forming on her lips.

"So is that a yes?"

"Delphine when it comes to you it will always be a yes. Please don't take what I am going to say the wrong way but I will have to inform my family and lawyer about it. They will want me to draw up some legal paperwork. This isn't anything bad on you; people just want me protected because of my condition."

"It is alright Cosima you don't have to explain from what you have told me about your mother I should have expected nothing less."

"So Delphine are you a cat or dog person?" Cosima asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't really have a reference Cos, why do you ask?"

"Well there was a reason why I asked you to come to Battersea Park. We are not far from the Dog's home and I was wondering if you would like to own a pet with me. I know it is not as big a gesture as yours. I have always dreamt about owning a dog. A big long haired beast that I could put dreads on….."

"Cosima! You will not put dreads on any dog that we own! It will be a beautiful little dog with droopy eyes just like you and a gorgeous coat to match my hair!" Delphine joked.

"No dog will ever be as beautiful as you!" Cosima said as she caught Delphine's lips with her own.

Delphine melted into the kiss. She had never felt so much passion for another person in her life. She never thought that she would love another person after losing her parents. It had been hard, she had other lovers but she had never felt this way for any of the others before Cosima.

"I love you Delphine Cormier!" Cosima sighed.

"I love you too Cosima. Always!" Delphine replied pulling Cosima closer to her.

All thoughts and doubts drifted away as they sat holding each other. Enjoying the feel of the other against each other.

"Next week is going to be so hard being away from you after spending so much time with you!" Delphine sighed.

"I know!" Cosima said quietly. She needed to tell Delphine before next week. She was being selfish just wanting the time with the woman in her arms. Before everything went tits up.

No she wasn't going to think about this today she was going to enjoy this moment.

Delphine looked at her watch "Hey we should head over to the animal shelter before it closes!"

"Hmm, five more minutes!" Cosima purred.

"Your five minutes will be the rest of the afternoon. You are too chill for your own good!" Delphine teased.

"I don't want to move. You're so comfortable. You should be my permanent blanket." Cosima sighed.

"As much as I would love to wrap my arms around you all day you have promised me a pet! I plan to hold you to that! I want my dog!" Delphine demanded.

Cosima pouted and gently pushed Delphine to the ground. Delphine laughed trying to swot away at Cosima as she came closer to start tickling her.

"Please don't tickle me! Please!" Squealed Delphine.

"Oh so you're ticklish eh? Something more to add to the things to do to you!" Cosima teased.

"No! I'm not I'm just sensitive there!" Delphine tried to detract from the obvious.

Cosima stopped and stood up. Putting her hand out for Delphine to grab to help her stand. Cosima pulled the other woman into her arms and kissed her deeply. Tongues battling for dominance, when air became an issue the women came apart.

"We will continue this when we get home!" Delphine said breathlessly.

Cosima turned and started to walk away; she turned and gave Delphine a cheeky wink. Delphine smiled after her girlfriend before starting to follow her.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Dr Olivier shone the light into Delphine's eyes. Checking that the pupils were dilating well which they were. He went to her files and wrote down his observations. Her blood pressure was stabilising still a little low but that was to be expected due to the blood loss. He was just going through in his mind how he was going to get Cosima in to see Delphine.

He couldn't explain why he had to help them but something in his head was telling him that he should. He always relied on his gut feelings and he had good thoughts on this. Packing up his things he left the private room.

"Nurse Astrid. Please can you get Cosima Neihaus for me please? I think she should be able to see her now for a few minutes. I will be in my office bring her there first!"

"Yes Doctor!" The nurse replied as she left the ward.

Making his way to his office Olivier thought back to what Cosima had told him earlier. That it had been because of Delphine that she hadn't killed herself that day. So maybe having Cosima there with her would help Delphne to recover. It is early days but things were not looking to hopeful. Yes the liver hand taken but she was still in the early stages and she could still reject it.

Cosima was sat with her head in her hands. She had not heard anything from Olivier in hours. She was starting to think the worst that Delphine had gone. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted him with what she had told him, but she had to trust someone. Paul and Beth had gone to find a hotel close by to stay in. they were planning on staying around for as long as needed. Cosima had offered them her home but they had politely refused. Saying that it might interfere in the court case having Delphine's friends staying in Cosima's home. Cosima understood that. They were thinking of Delphine all the time.

A knock on the door jolted Cosima out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" She said apprehensively.

"Hi are you Cosima Neihaus? I'm Nurse Astrid from the ICU. Dr Olivier asked me to come and take you to his office; he would like to talk with you!" Astrid began.

Fear took over Cosima's body automatically assuming the worst. Falling back into the chair Cosima started sobbing uncontrollably. Astrid made her way over and took Cosima's hand.

"Cosima it's alright, Dr Olivier wants to talk to you about Delphine's progress. She is out of surgery and is now in recovery. This is what he wants to talk to you about." Astrid tried to explain to the tearful woman.

"Delphine is alive?" Cosima questioned trying to take everything in.

"Yes, it'd be better if Dr Olivier speaks to you. He can give you all the details. I have only been sent here to get you. Please don't worry."

"OK!" Cosima whispered and she allowed herself to be led to Dr Olivier's office. She couldn't think of any other reason than to be told Delphine was dead as to why she was being taken to his office. Especially when he had told her that he would come and tell her anything.

Cosima and the nurse got in the lift. It was then that Cosima noticed that the nurse's eyes were two different colours. She remembered reading about a group of people that did self-modifications such as changing eye colours, following the group dynamic and all being the same, one eye blue the other one green. Cosima was fascinated and she wanted to talk about it to Nurse Astrid but he mind couldn't think of the group that she may or may not be part of. She may have been born with her eyes that colour as it can happen. The Lift stopped and Cosima thought that her heart had stopped with it. Jumping when the doors opened noisily and grabbing onto the nurse for reassurance.

"It is just down this corridor. Dr Olivier is expecting you, please don't worry." Astrid said trying to reassure the frightened woman following her.

"I'm not worried I'm petrified!" Cosima whispered to herself tears springing forward threatening to overspill.

Cosima cautiously knocked on the office door and waited. It felt like forever before she finally got an answer.

"Come!" Dr Olivier's voice boomed out to her.

Cosima slowly opened the door and entered the office. The Doctor looked up and smiled at Cosima.

"Ahh Cosima I have something to tell you that I think you might like hearing! Delphine is now on the ICU ward and she is in the first stages of recovery, but that is not why I have called for you to come here. I am going to tell the police that we don't have any updates on Delphine it is all touch and go. This is so you can spend some time with her. I really want you to be here for when she wakes up and I will do my best to ensure that happens. I am hoping she is a fighter and she fights for her life else this would be for nothing and you won't get that chance. Like I said before I don't know why but I just have this feeling that I have to help you!" Olivier said not letting Cosima speak.

"When can I see Delphine?" Cosima asked quietly. She couldn't believe that Delphine was alive until she saw it with her own two eyes. It wasn't that she doubted the doctor but she just wanted to see for herself before she could even think of relaxing.

"Well I just want to go through ward protocol with you first and then I will take you down to see Delphine." He replied

After what felt like hours Cosima and Dr Olivier left his office. They had to go down to the next floor to the ward. They chose to go down the stairs rather than the lift as the hospital was starting to get busier with it being the first visiting time of the day.

Cosima used the alcohol gel on her hands stood still for a moment as she could feel the panic rising. She knew she had to see Delphine but she couldn't face seeing her in such a position. Delphine had always been the strong one between the two of them so to see her in such an exposed way Cosima was scared.

"Are you ready Cosima?" Olivier asked.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Cosima whispered.

"Hey take as long as you need before you go in. Use whatever techniques you have to calm yourself down. There is no rush at the minute. She is still in an induced coma until the signs of the liver taking are better. Don't forget that all the medical equipment makes things look so much worse than they actually are. I also know that you haven't slept in days so everything is going to be so much more heightened. Just let yourself go with the flow." Olivier comforted.

Cosima couldn't believe how much he reassured her in the same way that Delphine had. It was like he was related to her and he knew exactly what she was like because he was the same. Cosima took a few deep breaths before going into the ICU. She followed Olivier and he slowed when he came to a door to a private ward.

"This is where Delphine is. I will not come in with you. Just remember she can hear you. She won't move but she will be able to hear everything that you say!"

Cosima smiled her thanks. She was too scared to speak in case she threw up.

Taking the handle in her hand she pushed the door open. She let go and let it close on its own. Her eyes fixed on the floor. The only noise heard was the beeping of the machines and the air going in the oxygen pipe.

Cosima closed her eyes and put her head up. As she started to feel more comfortable in the room Cosima started to open her eyes. Her line of sight was at the breathing apparatus in front of her. She slowly moved her head to the left to see Delphine lying on the bed as still as a dead person with just the slow rise and fall of her chest in time with the automated breaths from the machine.

"Oh God No!" Cosima cried as she fell to her knees and tears fell freely.

She knew it would be a bad sight to see but she had not imagined it would be half as bad as what was in front of her now.

Sobs were drowned out by the noises of all the machines, Cosima had found her way to the chair that had been put by the side of Delphine's bed. Closing her eyes again Cosima silently prayed.

A/N I have left this chapter here as I wanted the next chapter to play into it before it goes into the flashbacks again. Once again thank you for all the views and reviews. I am eternally grateful and I love everyone for their support 3


End file.
